Tour Of Forgivness
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: Tommy has been gone for a month and Jude hasnt made a hit since. She jumps at Darius' offer for a six month tour. What happens when she sees someone at the airport on the day of her tour? Can she forgive the person? [jommy]
1. I Need A Break

Okay so this is my third fic. For those of you who read my other fics don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. I just wanted to start something new. This fic takes place after Date With Night. Tommy has been gone for one month and Jude is about to go on tour. Oh and that guy never took pictures of Jude.

"Jude can I see you in my office for a second?" Darius asks her as she walks into G Major building. "Sure Darius." Jude says in her still half asleep state. They make their way into Darius' office in silence. When they enter the office Jude nervously stands in front of his desk.

"Have a seat Jude." Darius says as he sits down behind his desk in his big chair. "So what's up D?" Jude asks nervously. "You haven't had a good song in a month." Darius begins. "I know but it's so hard with Tommy not here." Jude says. "Jude I know he was your producer but you have got to move on and make some new music." Darius says.

"Darius you don't understand…Tommy was my…" She gets cut off by Darius. "I understand Jude, which is why I have a suggestion." He says. "What?" Jude asks. "You are going to go on a six month tour. It will give you a chance to get away from everything and everybody. You can see the country and clear your mind of your problems." Darius says.

Jude sits back in her chair and contemplates what Darius had just said. She sits back in the chair and thinks for a few minutes. 'I would be able to leave everything. But I don't want to run away from my problems. But on the other hand I really need this break, to get my mind off of Tommy.' Jude thinks.

"Jude…" Darius says. "Yeah." Jude says. "Yeah?" Darius repeats. "Yeah I want to go on tour." She says. "Are you sure? It's not a little six week tour like your last one. This tour lasts half a year." Darius says. "I think you are right Darius. I do need to get away." Jude says.

Darius smiles at her and nods his head. "Great. I have to make a couple phone calls to finalize the details, but I think you will be leaving on Monday." He says as he picks up his phone. Jude smiles and nods her head as she stands up to leave.

"Wait…I'm going to need your mom's consent on this." Darius says. "Good luck trying to find her." Jude mumbles. "What?" Darius asks. "Nothing…you aren't going to be able to get a hold of my mom. She's…out of town." Jude says.

"So I need to get a hold of your dad?" Darius asks. "Yeah, you can call him at work." Jude says. "Okay, and Jude…" Darius says. "What?" She answers. "I think this tour can do you some good. You are number one Jude." Darius says with a smile. Jude smiles as she leaves his office.

She goes into the studio with Kwest and sees him sitting in the chair talking to Saidie. "Hey Jude." Saidie greets her. "What's new?" Kwest asks. "Well I am going on a six month tour." Jude says as she takes a seat in what used to be Tommy's chair.

"What?" Saidie asks. "Darius suggested a six month tour and I agreed." Jude says. "Why?" Saidie asks. "I need to get away from everything Sades. From the studio, from the thought of Tommy being gone, from…everything." Jude says. "Well when do you leave?" Saidie asks.

"In a couple days." Jude replies. "Spiederman going with you?" Kwest asks. "I think so…I really didn't ask, but it's a reasonable assumption." Jude says. "You are going away from six long months." Saidie says.

"Saidie you are going to be fine." Jude says. "Yeah you have me…even if you do push my buttons." Kwest says with a half smile half smirk. Saidie smiles and rolls her eyes. "See." Jude says. "I'm going to miss you. What do you think Dad is going to say?" She asks.

"He has always been the one to encourage my music career so I am guessing he is going to approve the second the words leave Darius' mouth." Jude says. Saidie laughs and nods her head, agreeing.

Jude goes home to an empty house a few hours later. She sighs and walks upstairs to start packing. Once she finishes packing she flops down on her bed and passes out. She awakes the next day to the sound of her cell phone. A few weeks ago she would have jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing, praying it would be Tommy. Now she had just given up hope.

She slowly raises her head and reaches for her phone. "Hello?" She answers sleepily. "Still asleep Jude?" Darius asks into the phone. "Well considering it's only 8 in the morning…" She says as she rubs her eyes.

"Do you still want to go on the tour?" Darius asks. "Yeah…why?" Jude asks, now fully awake. "Well I thought that you would like to leave as soon as possible so I pulled a few strings and you can leave today…if you want." Darius says.

"I can be at the airport in twenty minutes." Jude says quickly. Darius laughs into the phone. "Have a good tour Jude. I'll be checking up on you. Oh and by the way, when you get to the airport make sure you find Vincent. He has your ticket" Darius says. "Okay and thank you Darius." Jude says.

"Anytime." Darius says before he hangs up the phone. Jude picks up her suitcase and rushes out the door. She hops into her car and speeds towards the airport. As she arrives she quickly grabs her suitcases and rushes into the airport, looking for Speed, Kyle and Wally. Once she spots them she smiles and walks up to them.

"Look who showed up." Speed says. "Yeah it's Lisa Simpson in the flesh." Jude says with a smile. Speed laughs as he pulls her into a hug. Wally hands Jude her plane ticket and they all start walking towards their gate. Once they hand the ticket lady their tickets they walk down the hallway to their plane.

Once they get to the door before the plane Jude stops dead in her tracks and looks at the person in a leather jacket standing right in front her. The person turns around and looks at her, not knowing whether to smile or give her a hug. Jude has the same reaction.

"Omg." Jude says………………

Ok here is the first chapter with a little cliffy. Tell me if you guys like it or hate it.


	2. Long List Of Explaining

"Omg…" Jude says as she looks at the person standing in front of her. "Hey Big Eyes." Tommy says with a small smile, afraid of what Jude's is going to be. Jude runs towards him and hugs him. Tommy smiles and closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around her.

They stand there for what seems like forever, when in reality it was only a few moments. Tommy inhales the smell of her hair that he had missed so much. Jude inhales the smell of leather and hair gel. Tommy picks her up slightly then places her on the ground, breaking away from the hug.

Jude smiles at him widely and looks into his eyes. "I missed you." Tommy says quietly. Just then reality hits her. This was the guy that left her on the night of the supposed to be first date. This was the guy that didn't return her 112 phone calls. This was the guy who was her producer and rock. This was the guy that left her high and dry with a sad and half way mean good-bye.

Her smile slowly fades as she looks at him. "Quincy you have a lot of explaining to do. Let's start with why you are here then work our way up the long list." Jude says. Tommy sighs. He knew that her moment of happiness of seeing him wasn't going to last too long.

"I checked my voicemail yesterday and I heard a message from Kwest saying you were about to go on a six month tour. I called him and asked him about all the details and bought a ticket." Tommy says.

"Why…why do you bother now after a whole month of not calling me and returning my calls?" Jude asks in a hurt tone. "I will tell you on the flight." Tommy says. "Yeah dude we need to get on the plane." Speed says. Jude sighs as they all walk towards the plane.

Once on the plane Jude found out Tommy had a seat right next to hers. She sighs and rolls her eyes as they put on their seat belts. "Do you want me to start explaining now?" Tommy asks. "If it's not too much to ask." Jude says in a sarcastic tone. Tommy chuckles lightly.

"I missed your smart eleck comments, girl." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him. "That's one brownie point." Jude says. "How many do I need to get you to stop being mad at me?" Tommy asks. "This is a 2 and a half hour flight. You should at least get 50." Jude says.

"I like challenges." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude smiles at him again. "Just start explaining, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy smiles and clears his throat. "I know that I left on the night of our supposed to be first date but I had my reasons. That bald-headed guy was my uncle." Tommy says.

"Scary looking uncle." Jude says. "Tell me about it. I am usually not scared of anyone, except him. Anyways, he told me that Portia's kid was staying at her house and that Portia had gotten into an accident." Tommy says.

"Why would you go to see Portia's kid…and where is Portia's house?" Jude asks. "Portia's house is in Montana and…my uncle thinks that it should be my responsibility to take care of her kid." Tommy says hesitantly and quickly.

"Why does he feel it's your responsibility to take care of her kid?" Jude asks. "I might have mentioned the words 'If you and Maria ever need anything just call me' when her daughter was born." Tommy says.

Jude rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Tommy decides to continue. "My uncle said Portia had gotten into a car accident. And I guess Maria knew because when I seen her she was crying and asking for her mom." Tommy says.

"That's why she has been gone?" Jude asks. "Yeah she has been in a hospital in Montana for the past month. My uncle believes that Maria is my daughter, when I have sworn up and down that she isn't. But it doesn't matter. I said I would take care of her if she needed something so I did." Tommy says.

"Tommy, who is Maria's father?" Jude asks quietly. "I…don't know." Tommy says. "Would you ever lie to me?" Jude asks. "No." Tommy says sincerely looking into her eyes. Jude smiles and places her hand on his knee.

"That's brownie point number two." She says with a small smile. "I'm sorry I left, but I had to." Tommy says. "That's brownie point number three." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "I think I will get up to fifty." Tommy says.

"Don't be so sure. I haven't completely forgiven you yet. My music has been struggling ever since you left." Jude says. "Well it probably has since you haven't been able to sit in your chair and daydream about doing ungodly things to me." Tommy says with a smirk.

Jude laughs lightly and hits him in the shoulder. "I'm so happy you can turn my pain and misery into a joke." She says as she looks at him. "Hey I am just trying to earn some more brownie points." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him. "Well you are going to have to keep trying, Quincy." Jude says.

"I like challenges." Tommy whispers into her ear. Jude smiles and shakes her head. 'I missed him so much.' Jude thinks as she smiles at him and looks at him deep in the eyes. "I missed you too." Tommy says quietly. "How did you know I was thinking that?" Jude asks.

"I can read you like a book Harrison. Nothing has changed." Tommy says as he brushes a strand of her hair out of her face. "Are you sure about that Quincy?" Jude asks. Tommy smirks. "Well nothing has changed about me…anything change with you?" He asks.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm two months pregnant with Speed's baby." Jude says sarcastically. "You know I did notice you put on a few pounds." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude's jaw drops as she hits him hard in the arm. Tommy laughs. "I was joking. You look perfect." Tommy says.

"Another brownie point." Jude says. "Wow I should try compliments more often." Tommy says. Jude laughs and hits his knee slightly. "So this is a two and a half hour flight?" Tommy asks. "Yeah." Jude answers. "Ahh I love airplanes." Tommy says.

"Why? Did you have sex on here with a groupie?" Jude asks. "Two actually." Tommy says in a matter of fact tone. Jude rolls her eyes. "You want to try it?" Tommy asks with a smile.

"I don't think I want to loose my virginity on a airplane." Jude says. "Why not? It would be a good story to tell." Tommy says. "Why, since it has you in it?" She asks. "Well that and because airplane sex is one of the kinkiest places to have sex." Tommy says.

"So I pass as the kinky girl type?" Jude asks him, getting closer to his face. "You pass as a girl that's always up for challenges." Tommy replies. Jude laughs and rolls her eyes. Tommy smiles at her reaction and gets comfortable in his seat. Jude smiles at him, thinking about how much she had missed their borderline R rated conversations. She also thinks about how much she missed their flirting and looking into each others eyes.

Tommy is quiet for a few moments before he turns to looks at Jude again. "What?" Jude asks. "Nothing, I just missed looking at you." Tommy says. "Okay who are you and what did you do with Tom Quincy?" She asks with a smile. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, acting hurt.

"It means before a month ago you would never say compliments or comments like that." Jude says. "For once I am just speaking what's on my mind. But don't get used to it." Tommy says. "Hmm you mean I actually get to figure out what really goes on in Tommy Q's mind?" Jude asks in a flirty tone.

"No you just get the PG-13 version of what really goes on in my mind." Tommy says with a smirk. "You know I do notice the way you look at me, Quincy." She states. "Oh really…and how is that?" He asks. "Like you want to do me right then and there on the Mustang or Viper." Jude replies.

"I was thinking more like the soundboard." Tommy says as her raises his eyebrows up and down. Jude laughs. She realizes that this is the most she has laughed in a month. She never knew one guy could make her laugh this much. But was she supposed to let him off that easy? Should she forgive him just like that? Tom Quincy was going to have to do a lot of sucking up to make her fully forgive him. Good thing it was a six month tour.

'I know she is warming up to me again but I know she isn't going to let me off that easy. I am going to have to show her how sorry I am and that she can still trust me. I have six long months to beg for her forgivness.' Tommy thinks as he leans back in his seat.

There is another update. I felt kinda bad for the cliffy so I decided to post again. Please tell me if you like or hate it.


	3. Songs Made For Each Other

Tommy taps Jude on her shoulder lightly, a few minutes later. Jude turns her head and sees Tommy looking at her with his big ocean blue eyes. She can't help but smile at him.

"What do you want, Quincy?" Jude asks. "I want to talk to you, girl." Tommy says. "Tommy we are about to be stuck on a tour bus for six months with each other. We are going to have plenty of time to talk." Jude says.

"I want to talk to you now though." Tommy says as he looks at her in the eye. Jude smiles at him and turns off her mp3 player. "What's on your mind, Tommy?" Jude asks.

"You in nothing but a thong on the soundboard at G Major." Tommy says with a smile. Jude's jaw drops as she hits him. Tommy laughs and holds his arm. "Hey you asked me what was on my mind and I told you." He says with a smile. Jude just shakes her head and smiles at him.

"Now what is on _your_ mind Ms. Harrison?" Tommy asks leaning closer to you. 'Well if you keep looking at me that way I am going to have to unbuckle this seatbelt and straddle your lap and have a make out session with you.' Jude thinks as Tommy looks at her.

Tommy smiles widely and nods his head. "I would be all for that." Tommy says. "All for what?" Jude asks. "Whatever it was you were thinking." He replies. "I thought you could read my mind." Jude mocks. Tommy smirks at her. "I can, which is why I know you were thinking about doing something to me and or with me." He says.

Jude smiles at him. "Don't know what you are talking about." Jude says as she starts to look around the plane. Tommy chuckles and shakes his head. "Actually I have a question Tommy." Jude says with a little smirk. "Great." Tommy says sarcastically.

"Shut up. Anyways, the question is…how do you plan on begging for my forgivness?" Jude asks. "I have my ways and ideas." Tommy says. "And what would those ways and ideas be?" She asks coyly. "I will tell you as soon as I think of them, girl." Tommy says before he laughs. Jude joins him in his laughter.

"I could propose to you." Tommy says. "Yeah but then that would mean I would get married at the age of 18. You were out having sex with a different girl in a different city every night at that age." Jude says.

"True, but all you would have to do is look forward to the honeymoon." Tommy says as he smiles and bites his bottom lip. 'Hmmm Tommy and I on a honeymoon. Tommy wearing no shirt…Tommy wearing no clothes at all. I could so live with these mental images forever.' Jude thinks as she smiles.

"See if I was to have the thoughts that you are having right now I would be called a pervert." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "That is because of your reputation. Since I am a virgin and a girl I can't be called a pervert." Jude says. "That and because you don't fantasize about illegal girls." Tommy mumbles.

Jude smiles at him. "You fantasize about me?" Jude asks. "Is that a trick question?" Tommy asks. "It's a brownie point question." She replies. "Well in that case…I fantasize about you 24 hours a day." Tommy says with a big smile.

"Even when you were in a different country?" Jude asks quietly and sincerely. Tommy adjusts in his seat, realizing the turn this conversation just took. "Of course. Fantasizing about you in a different country was much easier because I didn't have you as a tease to look at." Tommy says, hoping to lighten up the mood.

Jude just smiles but doesn't say anything. "At least I got a smile out of you." Tommy says. "Yeah but you can't just keep making jokes and think I am going to forgive you that easily. It doesn't work like that, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy nods his head.

"I know it's not that easy." He says quietly. "Do you realize how much you hurt me when you left? I mean I got drunk…really drunk Tommy." Jude says. "I was thinking about giving up on music…on my career…on everything." She adds.

"I know and you don't know how sorry I am Jude. I wanted to call you every day I was in Montana but I thought you would be mad at me and curse me out when I called." Tommy says.

"So you did like you always do and just ignored your feelings and just left it alone." Jude says in a bitter tone. "No that's not how it was. I think it hurt me ten times worse than it hurt you when I left. I didn't have a chance to explain, I had to leave you at the restaurant and I couldn't even answer your calls because my uncle told me we didn't have time for long goodbyes. Once we got on the plane I tried to call you but I didn't have any service." Tommy explains.

By now Jude had a few tears in her eyes. She starts to bounce her leg up and down to stop from completely crying. Tommy puts his hand on her thigh to try and calm her down. "I always hurt you when I don't mean to." Tommy says quietly. "It wasn't your fault this time…completely." Jude says as she wipes her eyes.

"Was that comment supposed to make me feel better?" Tommy asks. "Sorta." Jude says. "You might want to work on your 'cheer up' talks." He replies with a smile. Jude laughs lightly as she continues to wipe her eyes.

"See you always do that." Jude says as she looks at him. "I always do what?" Tommy asks. "You always make me laugh when I want to cry." She replies. "Well I hate to see you cry, girl." Tommy says as he wipes away a fresh tear. Jude smiles and grabs his hand.

"Wow that wasn't even a compliment. What do I have to say to get a kiss?" Tommy asks with a cute face. Jude laughs and grabs his face and gives him a kiss on his cheek. Tommy turns his head lightly and smiles as Jude pulls away.

"You know it's my fault because I didn't say where I wanted the kiss." Tommy says with a sigh. Jude laughs lightly. "I knew what you meant, I just wanted to mess with your head." She says. "You already do a good job of that." Tommy mumbles.

"Hey, you mess with my head too." Jude says. "Yeah but you have hips, which you love to use to mess with my mind. You have these pretty full lips that distract me sometimes when you are talking. And you have a big…" He gets cut off by Jude hitting him.

Tommy laughs. "I was going to say…eyes." He says giving her an innocent look. "You get three brownie points." Jude says with a smile. "Three?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, one for saying you fantasized about me all the time, one for giving me a compliment, and another one for that extremely cute face you just gave me." She replies.

Tommy smiles and puts his head back against the headrest. He keeps his hand on Jude's thigh. Jude smiles and laces her fingers with his. Tommy looks down at their hands and smiles.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to snuggle up to me, Harrison." Tommy says with a smile. Jude smiles and rests her head on his shoulders and drifts into a light sleep.

"I missed you so much girl." Tommy whispers as he kisses her head. He rests his head on top of hers as he falls asleep also. Their fingers stay laced as they drift further into their sleep.

An hour later Tommy awakes at the sound of the captain's voice, telling them they are about to land. Tommy opens looks down and sees that Jude is still comfortably asleep on his shoulder. Instead of waking her up he just puts his arm around her. Jude smiles in her sleep and snuggles into his chest.

Tommy smiles and starts to run his fingers through her hair. When the plane finally lands Tommy shakes Jude lightly. She stirs a little and mumbles something. Tommy hears his name and smiles. He shakes her lightly again, waking her fully this time.

She raises her head rubs her eyes. "We are there already?" She asks, still rubbing her eyes. "Yeah girl. You are only moments away from your second tour." Tommy says with a smile. Jude opens her eyes and looks at Tommy with a big smile.

"Why are you smiling at me that way?" He asks. "I just thought it was a dream…you know…you being back and everything." She replies. "No I'm back…for good girl." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him, wondering if she could actually believe him. He stands up and walks out into the aisle and stretches out his hand.

Jude smiles and grabs it and allows him to lead her into the aisle. "Dude you two talked for almost the whole flight." Speed says. "We were asleep for the last hour." Tommy says. "I know but by that time I was finally asleep too." Speed says as he stretches.

"Oh well." Tommy says as they walk off the plane. Once they make it through the airport they see their tour bus waiting for them. Jude smiles and grabs Tommy's hand as she runs towards it.

"Whoa, girl." Tommy says as he tries to keep up. They run into the tour bus and look around. "This is our home for the next six months." Tommy says as he continues to look around. 'For some reason I love the way that sounds. 'our home' Jude thinks as she walks to the back of the bus.

"Dude this is my room." Speed says as he throws his bags in the first room. "This one's mine!" Wally says as he throws his bags in the room right across from Speed's. "I guess I'll take the room in the far back." Tommy says. "I'll take the one right next to you." Jude says with a smile.

"I'm sure you will." Kyle says with a smirk. Tommy and Jude shake their heads and roll their eyes as they make their way down to their rooms. Tommy throws his stuff on the floor and flops on his bed. He sighs as he gets comfortable. 'Six months with the girl of my dreams and fantasies right next door to me. I should get down on my hands and knees right now and pray that I have at least an ounce of self control' Tommy thinks with his eyes closed.

Jude throws her stuff down on the floor and starts to her clothes out of her bags and suitcases on her bed. She sighs and stands with her hands on her hips as she looks at all the clothes she packed. She had basically cleaned out her closet and her dresser. She smiles as she thinks about Tommy being next door to her. She walks out of her room and into Tommy's, without knocking.

She smiles when she sees Tommy laying on his bed with his eyes closed. She bites her bottom lip as she runs to jump on him. Tommy groans loudly and opens his eyes to see Jude on top of him. He smiles as puts his hands on her waist and pushes forward slightly.

"Hmmm now if I woke up every morning with you on top of me like this I would be happy man." Tommy says smiling widely. Jude smiles down at him and puts her hands on his shoulders. "You know if you keep being nice to me I might make that statement come true Quincy." Jude says.

"Really?" Tommy asks with hope in his voice. Jude smiles and nods her head as she sits up straight on him. Tommy puts his fingers through the belt loops on her jeans. "You know for a virgin you sure know how to be a tease." Tommy says. "I think I'm going to take that as a compliment." Jude says.

Tommy laughs. "It is…in a way." He says. "Dude you two haven't even been here for five minutes and you are already about to bump each other." Speed says as he stands in Tommy's doorway.

"Why didn't you lock the door, Harrison?" Tommy asks. "I don't know. You were looking so cute with your eyes closed that I just decided in two milliseconds to run and jump on you." Jude says. "About that jump…you kinda landed on my manhood pretty hard." Tommy says. Jude smiles down at him again.

"Sorry." She says. "No problem, please don't think that I mean you shouldn't jump on me again…hopefully next time you will be naked." Tommy says, biting his bottom. Jude smiles and raises her eyebrow at the thought.

"Well since you guys aren't even acting like I'm in the room…I'm just going to go…somewhere." Speed says as he leaves, making sure to close the door behind him. Tommy looks back up at Jude and smiles.

"So Jude, how does it feel to be living your fantasy?" Tommy asks. "My fantasy?" She asks. "Yeah…I know you have fantasized about being on top of me like this. I have." Tommy finishes with a smile. Jude smiles and rolls his eyes puts her hands on his chest.

"So….here we are…in a bedroom….you're on top of me… I happen to have a condom in my pocket…" Tommy trails. Jude laughs. "You're right Tommy. How about he just have sex right here and right now." Jude says sarcastically. Tommy smiles and flips her over so that he is on top of her. He runs his hand up Jude's thigh and smiles. Jude giggles.

"I was joking Quincy." Jude says with a smile. "You can never joke about sex Harrison. Besides, I want you to forgive me so what better way then to have sex." Tommy says as he adjusts himself in between her legs.

"You are going to have to do a lot more than just have sex with me to make me forgive you." Jude says. Tommy gives her a look then smiles widely. "I'm very good at foreplay too Harrison." He says as he balances all his weight on his arms and looks down at her.

"I missed this so much." Tommy says quietly. "Quincy you have never been in between my legs." Jude says with a smile. Tommy laughs lightly. "Not this…_this_. I missed us playing and telling jokes. I can't wait to spend every single moment with you for the next six months." Tommy says.

"I know. It's going to be fun and hopefully I won't be disappointed or heartbroken or hurt." Jude says looking at him deep in the eye. "I don't know who would break your heart but I can say you will get hurt." Tommy says. Jude's eyebrows furry.

"What?" Jude says. "Girls have said that loosing their virginity hurts." Tommy says with a big smirk. "Quincy…" Jude says as she smiles then rolls her eyes. Tommy can't help but laugh at her.

Tommy rolls over so that Jude is on top again. She smiles down at him. "You like me being on top don't you?" She asks. "What's not to like?" Tommy asks with a smile. Jude laughs as she gets off of him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tommy asks. "I am suddenly in the mood to write a song." Jude says. "Really? And all it took was being on top of me…and I was fully dressed too. I guess I haven't lost my touch." Tommy says. Jude laughs and rolls her eyes.

"No all it took was me seeing you. How many times do I have to tell you, Tommy? You are my inspiration." Jude says before she leaves the room. "Well you inspire me to do things to you." Tommy says in a low voice. Tommy hears Jude's voice come from the thin wall that connects their bedrooms.

"I heard that pervert." Jude says before she giggles. Tommy smiles and lays back down on his bed. He lays in silent for a few moments, then he hears loud laughter. He gets up and walks up the hall to the front of the bus. He sees Speed, Wally, and Kyle all on the floor laughing with whipped cream in their mouths.

"Six months on tour with 17 year old boys… which is like saying six months on tour with 4 year old boys." Tommy mumbles as he watches them. "That was totally funny dude!" Speed says in between laughs. Tommy rolls his eyes. "And the ring leader of the 4 year olds speaks." Tommy says.

"Dude you weren't here." Speed says as he stands up. "What happened?" Tommy asks. "Kyle accidentally sprayed the whipped cream in his face." Speed explains. "Yeah…" Tommy says, insinuating more of the story to come. "That's it. Kyle accidentally sprayed the whipped cream in his face." Speed says with a big smile. Tommy shakes his head slowly.

"I think it was one of those 'you had to be there' moments." Wally says as he stands up. "Maybe." Tommy says as he turns around and starts to walk back down the hall. "Where's Jude at?" Kyle asks. "She is in her room writing a song." Tommy says. Kyle, Speed and Wally stop what they are doing and look at Tommy.

"What?" Tommy asks. "Dude you got her to write a song?" Speed asks. "Actually she said she was going to write a song on her own." Tommy says. "Amazing…you have been back for three hours and you already have her writing." Wally says. "I guess I am just her inspiration." Tommy says before he walks down the hall.

Once he enters her room and closes the door he sits down on his bed and strokes his chin. He stands up quickly and grabs a notebook out of his suitcase and begins to write down some words. About fours hours later he feels the bus stop. He looks out his window and sees that they are at a Wendy's restaurant. He gets up and stretches and walks to the door.

He knocks on Jude's door a couple times before he enters. He smiles when he sees her sitting Indian style on her bed with a notebook in her lap, writing things down. "Do you want some food, girl? I know you have worked up an appetite." Tommy says. Jude mumbles something but Tommy can't hear her. He laughs a little.

"I take it that mumble meant you want a bacon junior cheeseburger with no pickle?" Tommy asks. Jude looks up and smiles at him and nods her head. "As you wish, Big Eyes." He says before exiting the room. He gets off the bus and goes inside the restaurant and orders his food and Jude's then goes back on the bus.

He walks into Jude's room without knocking and sits her food down on the bed. "I'm just going to go in my room and eat and let you continue to work." He says before he turns around and starts to walk out of the room.

"Thank you." Jude mumbles, still concentrating hard on her song. Tommy turns around and looks at her one last time before he leaves the room, returning to his room. Once he gets inside his room he throws his bag full of food down on the floor and goes back to writing in his notebook.

By the time Tommy finishes his song it is dark outside already. He hears an acoustic guitar next door. He smiles, knowing Jude must have finished her lyrics. He grabs his notebook and walks out of his room, to Jude's. He knocks a few times before entering again.

"Hey Harrison." Tommy says with a smile as he sees her sitting on the bed with her guitar in her hands. "Hey Quincy." Jude says with a matching smile. "Got the lyrics down?" He asks as he sits down on the bed. "Yeah just working on the music. I forgot how good it feels to write a song." Jude says.

"Yeah, because nothing feels good like spending the whole day writing down stuff in a journal." Tommy says sarcastically. Jude smiles and hits him in the arm. He smiles and sits the notebook down on her bed. Jude eyes it, before finally saying something about it.

"What's with the notebook, Quincy?" Jude asks. "I was writing a song too." Tommy says with a small smile. "You were writing a song? About what?" She asks, a little shocked. "Just about things I was thinking…and possibly feeling." Tommy says quietly. "So it's a song about sex?" Jude asks in a smart eleck tone.

Tommy laughs. "Yeah it's a song about sex with you." Tommy says. "What's the name? 'The last orgasm before jail'?" She asks. "No I was thinking 'The virgin jailbait'" Tommy says with a smirk. "Nice." Jude says. "I thought it was too." Tommy says, now smiling. Jude laughs and grabs the notebook from his hand.

"Hey!" Tommy says as he tries to reach for it. Jude holds it out of his reach and smiles. "This must be an emotional song." Jude says as she looks at him trying to reach his notebook. He stops and gives her a desperate look. Jude smiles and hands it back to him.

"You can give these looks that look so adorable, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy eyes light up and he smiles at her. "It's a gift I guess." He says. "I guess." Jude says. They sit in quiet for a few moments, looking at their notebooks. Tommy would look up and see Jude concentrating on her notebook so he would smile and look back down at his. Jude would look up and see Tommy concentrating on his notebook so she would look down.

This process continued for a few minutes before they caught each other. Tommy smiles at Jude, making her smile. "Can't keep your eyes off me, Harrison?" He asks. "Looks like you can't keep your eyes off of me either." Jude says. "Well you are pretty, girl." Tommy says. Jude smiles and blushes slightly.

"Can I hear your song?" Jude asks. "Do you really want to?" Tommy asks hesitantly. "Yeah, I want to know what you were thinking or feeling when you wrote it." Jude says. "Okay…" Tommy says as he picks up the guitar. He takes a deep breath before strumming the strings.

_I know I have made some mistakes_

_I tried to make them up but it's too late_

_All I want is forgivness_

_Can't stop thinking about your kisses_

_Your voice fills my head and thoughts_

_Things are messed up and now its my fault_

_I wonder what and who you dream about_

_There are things about me you should find out_

_I can't believe one girl fills my head_

_I apologize over and over again_

_So please forgive me, if I'm willing,_

_I am sorry, please hear me_

_This is the first step that might bring me close to you_

_Holding you in my arms is all I want to do_

_The way you bite your lip is mesmerizing_

_My thoughts of you are multiplying_

_I know I have a bad and messed up past_

_But you are starting to forgive me, hope it lasts_

_Having you hate me breaks my heart_

_Hurting you is supposed to be hard_

_Yet I do it time and time again_

_But you still call me friend_

_So this is to you my Big Eyes_

_I hope I never make you cry_

_All I'm asking is for your forgivness_

_I hope you know, you're my weakness_

He finishes the song with one soft strum. He looks up and sees Jude with tears in her eyes. "Well so much for my third to last line." Tommy says with a small smile. Jude smiles and let's the tears fall down her face as she quickly leans over and hugs him. Tommy smiles and closes his eyes and embraces her.

"So did you like it?" Tommy asks. "Quincy you asked some stupid questions sometimes." Jude says as she laughs. Tommy laughs with her and wipes her tears from her face. "I was just writing down what I felt." Tommy says. "You should do that more often, because if anyone hasn't told you…you are hard to read." Jude says.

Tommy laughs. "Now let's hear your song, Harrison." Tommy says. "It's a little rough." Jude says. "Jude Harrison making a rough song? Never." Tommy says with a smirk.

"Ha ha. I was just saying that this is the rough draft. I need to do some revising." She says. "I can help you with that." Tommy says as he scoots closer to her. "Just like old times, right?" Jude asks with a smile. "Exactly." Tommy answers. "You know I still want to hear your sex song." Jude says.

"Oh well here is the first line…Here we are in a room with nothing to do but each other, Jude Harrison is so luck to have a sexy 24 year old lover." Tommy says with a smirk. "That was horrible, Quincy." She says before laughing. "Hey that was just off the top of my head. Give me a little credit." Tommy says.

"I give you a lot of credit for your song. And I have already started to forgive you, but you are not fully forgiven." Jude says. "Just being forgiven a little is enough for me." Tommy says with a smile. He grabs Jude's hand pulls her towards him, making her sit in between his legs with the guitar in her hand.

"You ready?" He asks quietly in her ear. "Yeah." Jude replies simply. Tommy smiles and listens as Jude starts to strum the guitar, her voice filling the room. He nods his head and listens to her lyrics closely, knowing they were meant for him.

_How much I missed you words can't described_

_Every night in my bed I cried and cried_

_Till my dreams cam true_

_Now I am here stuck with you_

_With you I feel at home_

_Moments get so intense when we're alone_

_The way you look at me deep in the eye_

_The words you say never a lie_

_My rock my inspiration_

_Just one touch can send vibrations_

Tommy stops listening and starts to think about her seventeenth birthday and the intense moment they had. He thinks about how they almost kissed, but only to be interrupted by her boyfriend at the time. He then thinks back to the night he left. 'I got a flight to catch, I don't think I'll be coming back. Bye.' 'I could of said it so much nicer and better than that.' Tommy thinks as he clinches his fist.

He shakes his head and let's those thoughts go away from his head. He begins to listen to Jude sing her heart out about the heartbreak he had put her through once again. He sighs, contemplating on his next move to get her to forgive him. He listens to the very last word.

_Forgivness will come sometime soon_

_But in time it will I promise you_

Tommy replays those last two lines in his head over and over again and smiles. He listens as Jude strikes a few more chords before finally ending the song. He looks at her in the eye and smiles as he takes away the guitar. The look at each other in the eye and can basically read each others minds. They knew that something was happening between them and they knew that forgivness wasn't right around the corner but it wasn't that far away.

"So did you like it?" Jude asks. "Harrison sometimes you ask stupid questions." Tommy mocks. Jude laughs and hits him. "I'm not going to stop wooing you until I get your full forgivness Jude." He says in a deep voice.

"You have a long way to go, Quincy." Jude says with a smile as she leans back and rests her head on his chest. "And I love challenges." Tommy says as he rests his back against the wall. The close their eyes and enjoy each other's silence…………

There is the update for today. Sorry about not updating yesterday but I was trying to get an update out for all of my fics. I made up the songs used in this chapter which explains why they sucked so bad. Lol but anyways, please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	4. Third Time's A Charm

Their moment is interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Tommy sighs and looks towards the door. "Come in." Jude says unenthusiastically. "Dude are you two ever gonna come out of your rooms?" Speed asks them. "We are working Spiederman." Jude says.

"Yeah, working on getting each other naked." Speed says with a chuckle before closing the door again. "How could you ever like that kid?" Tommy asks. Jude laughs lightly. "If you take away the fact that he always has to call you 'dude' and the fact that he always has to make things a joke then he is a pretty decent kid." Jude says.

"Kid is right." Tommy says. "Well I'm sorry we all can't be mature 24 year olds like you Tommy." Jude says in a sarcastic tone. Tommy smiles and laughs lightly. "I'm just saying. Besides I have a lot of knowledge for my age." Tommy says. "Yeah you know how to get in girls' pants." Jude says. Tommy smirks and looks down at her.

"Yeah do you want me to demonstrate how it's done?" Tommy asks. Jude smiles widely and shakes her head. "In your dreams, Quincy." Jude says. "In my dreams…in my fantasies…in my bedroom…in _your_ bedroom. I'm not picky when it comes to places to have sex." Tommy says. Jude laughs.

"That's really the only thing you think about isn't it?" Jude asks. "No…I think about music too." Tommy says in his defense. "98 percent of the time." Jude says. "No 100 percent of the time. I am always thinking of ways to make you hit high notes, Harrison." Tommy says before laugh. Jude laughs as she hits him in the shoulder. Tommy smiles and makes her lie down. He gets in between her legs and looks down at her.

"So Harrison, do you want to practice those high notes?" Tommy asks. "Yes Quincy." Jude says with a devilish smile. Tommy smiles widely and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom. Jude laughs at him.

"You really need to work on hearing the sarcasm in my voice." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "A guy can dream right?" He says as he puts the condom back in his pocket. "Extra large, Quincy?" Jude asks. "Let's just say I am gifted…and not just in making music." Tommy says with a smile. Jude raises her eyebrow and smiles back.

"You know that comment might just make me want to actually do it right now." Jude says. Tommy smiles and reaches for his pocket. "I said might." Jude says. Tommy sighs and drops his head on the mattress. "Jude maybe no one has told you this before but you really can't mess with a guy's emotions when it comes to sex." Tommy says.

"I'm sorry I'm just living up to me 'tease' reputation." Jude says with a smirk. "You are doing a better job of it every second." Tommy says. "Thank you…I love making guy's beg." Jude says. "I noticed…now I have to go get a cold cup of water and pour it down my pants." Tommy says with sarcasm. Jude laughs.

"I'm glad you find me funny." Tommy says as he sits up from in between her legs. "I find you hilarious." Jude says as she sits up and picks up her guitar. Tommy takes it out of her hands and gets real close to her face. He looks at her deep in the eyes and smiles.

"What are you doing?" Jude asks. "Contemplating on whether I should kiss you or lay you back down on the bed and start to do ungodly things to you." Tommy says with sincerity in his voice. Jude smiles and bites her bottom lip. "How about both?" Jude says.

"Really?" Tommy asks. "Nope." Jude says with a smile as she backs away from his face. Tommy sighs and shakes his head as he stands up. "Don't leave mad, Quincy." Jude says. "I'm not mad." Tommy says as he smiles at her. He walks out her room, closing the door behind him.

When he enters his room he flops down on his bed and smiles. He turns on his back and puts his hands behind his head and stares up at the ceiling, his mind filled with thoughts of Jude. He drifts off into a light sleep after a while. A few hours later the bus stops at another fast food restaurant. Speed and Kyle knock on Jude's door before barging in. Jude, who had been lying in her bed, lost in thought sits up and looks at the two of them.

"Did you think you would catch me and Tommy in some lip long or strange sex position?" Jude asks. "No…just wanted to tell you that we are going to get some food." Speed says. "Okay just give me a few minutes to grab my purse." Jude says. "We'll go get Tommy." Speed says. "No, I'll do it." Jude says with a smile. "I'm sure you will." Kyle says with a big smile. Jude smiles and rolls his eyes and shakes her head. Speed gives Kyle a high five before leaving her room.

Jude sighs as she picks up her purse and walks down the hall towards Tommy's room. She knocks a couple times and waits for him to come to the door. When he doesn't she slowly turns the knob and walks in and sees him sleepily peacefully on his bed with a small smile on his face and his hands in the back of his head. She bites her bottom lip as she slowly walks over to him. She gets on top of him and straddles his lap. She smiles and bites her bottom lip again as her hands move underneath his shirt and feels his six pack.

'This has to wake him up.' Jude thinks as she continues to move her hands up and down his body. Tommy mumbles something but Jude can't understand him. She smiles and leans down and whispers something into his ear. Tommy mumbles again but Jude still can't understand him. Jude smiles and whispers in his ear again.

Tommy's eyes open slightly and he looks at Jude. He smiles slightly and puts his hands on her hips. "You know I was only kidding about waking up to you on top of me, but if you want to wake me up every day this way I won't complain." Tommy says. Jude smiles and looks down at him.

"We are at the restaurant." Jude says. "Mmm are you the appetizer?" He asks with a smile. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "I was thinking dessert." Jude says. "You can be both, of course you are over dressed." Tommy says as he begins to raise her shirt. Jude laughs and stops him.

"I don't think so, Quincy." Jude says with a smile. "But I'm hungry." Tommy says. "Then I suggest you get up and get something to eat." Jude says as she gets off of him and stands up. Tommy groans and smiles as stands up and stretches. "I didn't even eat the last time." Tommy says.

"You didn't either?" Jude asks. "Either? You mean you actually let your bacon junior cheeseburger go to waste?" Tommy asks. "Nope, I am just going to eat it alone with the food I am about to eat." Jude says. Tommy looks out the window. "So you are going to eat a cheeseburger and fries along with pancakes and sausages." Tommy says. "Good combination." He adds in a sarcastic tone as he walks out the door. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she walks out the door and follows him.

When they get back in the bus Tommy and Jude go into Jude's room to eat their food. Tommy sits down on the floor and Jude takes a seat on her bed. She looks down at Tommy with a curious expression. Tommy nonchalantly reaches into his bag and pulls out his food.

"Why are you on the floor?" Jude asks. "Because if I sit next to you I might end up eating my food off of you." Tommy says as he looks up at her with a smile. 'I wouldn't mind.' Jude thinks as she reaches into her bag and starts to pull out her food. Tommy laughs a little as he reads her facial expression. Jude looks down at him and sees him smiling at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Jude asks. "The look you get when you start to think about me sexually." Tommy says as he takes a bite of his pancakes. "I don't get a look..." Jude says as she looks around the room and smiles. "But you do think about me sexually." Tommy says with a smirk. "I didn't say that." Jude says. "But you didn't deny it either Harrison." He retorts.

"I…I'm just going to eat." Jude says as she takes a bite of her waffles. Tommy chuckles and takes another bite of his pancakes. Tommy looks at Jude occasionally as she eats. Jude can feel his eyes on her so she looks down at him and smiles. Tommy gives her a cute smile and takes another bite of his food.

"Must you look at me like that?" Jude asks. "Like what?" Tommy asks innocently. "Like…you know how you look at me Tommy." Jude says, trying to figure out how she could word what she meant to say. "Refresh my memory." Tommy says with yet another cute face. Jude sighs and smiles at him.

"Just forget it." She says. "Why?" Tommy asks. "It's hard to explain." Jude says. "Okay." He says as he scoots closer to the bed. "Why don't you just get up here?" Jude asks. "It's comfortable down here." Tommy says as he lies down, resting on one of Jude's bags. He puts his feet up on her bed and his food on his stomach.

"Comfortable?" Jude asks sarcastically. "Very." Tommy says. Jude smiles and takes another bite of her food. Tommy looks to his right and sees her bag of Wendy's food on the floor. He grabs it and hands it to Jude, who in returns smiles at him.

"Thank you, I was just about to ask where this was." She says as she reaches into the bag and grabs a fry. "Good?" Tommy asks. Jude smiles and nods her head. Tommy rolls his eyes. "Cause nothing says good like cold fries." He says in a sarcastic tone. Jude laughs and throws a fry at him.

"Hey just because you have bad eating habits doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me." Tommy says. Jude is about to say something when they hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Jude says. Speed walks in and looks at Tommy on the floor and Jude on the bed. He turns his head back and forth a few times before he finally speaks.

"Hey uh I just wanted to tell you that our first concert is at 7 o'clock tomorrow." Speed says. "Thanks." Jude says. "Yeah I have a question." Speed says. "What?" Jude asks before eating another fry. "Are you two ever going to go outside with the rest of us or are you two too busy in here doing your own thing." He asks.

"Actually Spiederman I don't think we will be joining you at all because I have to make sure Jude is ready for her performances and there is only one way I know how to do that and you can't watch." Tommy says. Jude's jaw drops and she throws a couple more fries at him and laughs. "Well you two have fun…and don't be too loud." Speed says before he smirks and leaves the room.

"He's right you know. We can't be too loud…I know it's going to be hard for you since you are a singer but we can't wake the whole bus up when I finally do get you in bed." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "You aren't going to get me in bed, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy just smiles at her and finishes the rest of his pancakes.

"So about your song…" Tommy says. "It needs work right?" She says. "A little but not much. I wasn't really thinking about the lyrics I was thinking about the music to it." Tommy says. "You want to go outside and talk to SME about the music they think sounds good?" Jude asks. "Uh, you can do that when I'm asleep. I don't really have the patience for them." Tommy says.

"I noticed." Jude laughs. "So did I gain anymore forgivness?" Tommy asks. "Not since the song." Jude says. "Hey I bought you lunch and dinner." Tommy says. "So, you are a guy, you are supposed to." Jude says with a smile. "You know it's comments like that that make me remember you are really Saidie's sister." Tommy says.

"Hey!" Jude says. Tommy laughs and gets a little more comfortable on her bag. "Feel free to come down here with me." Tommy says as he looks up at her. Jude smiles and throws a couple pillows down on the floor and lies down next to him. Tommy looks over and smiles at her.

"Comfortable?" He asks. "For the most part." Jude says. Tommy nods his head and smiles a little. They both look up at the ceiling and enjoy each other's company. Jude turns to her head to the right and looks at Tommy, then starts humming "White Lines". Tommy turns his head and looks at her and smiles.

"I always knew that song would be a hit." Tommy says. "Yeah because it's about you." Jude says. "Duh." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude rolls her eyes. "Cocky much?" Jude says. Tommy laughs. They lay in quiet for a few moments.

"Want to play a game?" Jude asks. Tommy looks at her and smirks. Jude takes one look at him and can tell he is thinking bad thoughts. Jude smiles and shakes her head. "Not that kind of game, Quincy." Jude says. "Damn." Tommy says as he turns his head back to the ceiling. "It's called truth or truth." Jude says. "And I always thought it was called truth or dare." Tommy says.

"You are a smart ass." Jude says with a smile. "I know but it's one of the reasons you love me." Tommy says. Jude turns her head to look at him. Tommy looks back at her. "I meant…that's one of the reasons why you love me as a producer and…um…a friend." Tommy says nervously.

"I knew what you meant." Jude says as she smiles. "Right…so about this game..." Tommy says. "Right, all you have to do is ask me a question." Jude says. "Since it was your idea you go first." Tommy says. Jude rolls her eyes and begins to think of a good question. She smiles when she thinks of a funny one.

"Is it true that at one time in your life you actually drove at the set speed limit?" Jude asks. Tommy laughs. "No, even when I first got my permit I didn't drive at the speed limit." Tommy says. "And you talk about my driving." Jude says. "Hey I would speed on the street, you would speed on the sidewalks." Tommy says. Jude's jaw drops and she hits him.

Tommy laughs. "It's your turn." Jude says as she crosses her arms over her chest. Tommy closes his eyes and thinks hard about the next question he was going to ask her. He opens his eyes and smiles when he thinks of a good one. He turns to Jude, who sees the look he has in his eyes. She sighs, knowing a sexual question was coming.

"Is it true that you have had at least one…sexual fantasy about me? he gets closer to her face And if so…I want details." Tommy says. Jude shivers as she feels his hot breath on her neck. She swallows hard and thinks about which fantasy she should tell him about. She would never admit it to anyone, but there has been a lot.

"Well Quincy, pick a place." Jude says. "You have had that many fantasies?" Tommy asks. Jude could tell he was intrigued. "Well there was that one time when I fantasized about you and me in the viper." Jude says. "Hmm I should really start driving that car again." Tommy says. "Then there was that other time when I imagined we were in the girl's bathroom at school." Jude says.

"The girl's bathroom at school?" Tommy repeats. "Yeah, it was after you cheered me up that day when I was supposed to perform in front of my school." She says. "Never had sex in a school bathroom before…I might have to look into that since you do have one more year of school left." Tommy says. 'Wouldn't bother me.' Jude thinks.

"You still have to go into details." Tommy says. "Will you take an IOU?" Jude asks. "Sure, but that just means you have to tell me two of your fantasies." Tommy says. "Fine. It's my turn." Jude says. Tommy nods his head and stretches, putting his arms above his head. When he puts them back down his hand touches Jude's lightly. Jude licks her lips and turns her head towards him.

"Is it true that you never meant to hurt me?" Jude asks quietly and sincerely. Tommy continues to stare at her deep in her eyes. "Yes." Tommy says. Jude can tell he meant it. He laces their fingers together and gets closer to her. "Is it true that the best kiss you ever had was on your sixteenth birthday?" Tommy asks in a deep voice. He slowly gets on top of her, his hand still in hers. He grabs her other hand and laces their fingers together also.

"Yes." Jude answers. Tommy looks at her deeply in the eyes. "Is it true that have more feelings for me than what you are willing to admit?" Jude whispers. Tommy continues to look in her eyes as he licks his lips. He slowly starts to lean down towards her lips, but stops when he hears her cell phone ringing. He slowly gets off of her and lies back down. Jude rises up and grabs her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answers slowly, trying to catch her breath. She hadn't noticed she had stopped breathing when Tommy was getting close to her face. "Hey Jude." Saidie says. Jude smiles widely. "Hey Saidie!" Jude says. "Wow you sound a lot more excited then when you left." Saidie says. "I have so much stuff to tell you, Sades." Jude says. Tommy stands up and looks down at her.

"I will let you and your sister have your 'girl talk'" Tommy says with a smirk. "Okay, good night." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "I can make it a great night if you get off the phone." Tommy says. "Bye Tommy." Jude says, throwing a pillow at him. Tommy laughs as he opens her door and walks out the door.

"Tommy? Did you just say Tommy's name?" Saidie asks. "Yeah he is here…with me…on tour." Jude says trying to hide the excitement in her voice. "Start talking little sister." Saidie says. Jude smiles and begins her story.

The Next Morning……………

Tommy awakes to the loud screeching of the bus' breaks. He groans a little as he opens his eyes. He looks around and remembers he is on the tour bus. He scratches his head and sits up, stretching. He opens his door and looks to see if anyone is in the bathroom and smiles when he sees it is vacant. He goes into his bag and takes out a toothbrush and walks into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he exits the bathroom with fresh breath and a clean face. He walks to Jude's door and turns the knob. He smiles when he sees her still fast asleep. He remembers what she did to him yesterday to wake him up so he figures it's his turn to return the favor.

He smiles as he walks over to the bed and gets on top of her. "Wake up Harrison." Tommy says as he leans over her. Jude turns her head slightly and mumbles something along the lines of 'Go away.' Tommy smiles at her as he leans down and kisses her neck in various places. He stops kissing her neck and looks at her face. She was now smiling a little.

Tommy smiles and raises her shirt up a little and begins to kiss her stomach. He hears Jude giggle so he continues until he feels her fingers in his hair, telling him she was now fully awake. "So is this how you get sum in the morning? Wake up girls in their sleep by kissing their stomachs?" Jude asks with a smile. "No, normally I just undress them and stick…" He gets cut off by Jude. "Just stop there Tommy. I don't need to get mental images of your…" She stops then looks away.

"You just got mental images didn't you?" Tommy asks before he laughs. 'Not that never thought about it…it's just that now I have a visual.' Jude thinks. Tommy gets off of her and stands up. Jude looks at him and notices that he sleeps without a shirt on. She looks at his toned body and very formed 6 pack. Tommy sees her looking at his body and tries to hide his smirk.

"So Harrison, are you just going to lay there or are you going to get up and get dressed? In case you forgot…today is your first concert of your second tour." Tommy says. Jude jumps out of her bed and smiles. "I know and I can't wait." She says. Tommy smiles and watches her as she leaves the room. He smiles and exits her room also, subconsciously closing the door behind him.

He walks back into his room and looks in the mirror and notices that his hair is less than perfect. He searches for his brush but can't find it. After a few more minutes of look he realizes that he left it in the bathroom. He walks into the hallway and sees that Jude's door is closed and doesn't hear any sounds coming from the bathroom. He opens the bathroom and door and sees Jude in nothing but a towel.

Jude turns her head and sees him and jumps, making the towel drop. Tommy looks at her up and down. "Wow." Was all he managed to get out. He shakes the thoughts he was having from his head and sees his brush on the basin. He grabs it and says, "I…um…left it here earlier." Tommy says. He swallows as he looks her up and down once more, memorizing her curves and everything else on her body.

"Out, Quincy!" Jude says as realization hits her. Tommy smiles as she pushes him out of the bathroom. Tommy laughs and shakes his head as he makes his way back to his room and gets dressed. Minutes later he was fully dressed and his hair was as perfect as he could be. He opens his door and walks to Jude's room, making sure to knock before he entered. He knocks once and walks into the room, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Is everything…covered in here?" Tommy asks. Jude smirks as she looks at him. "Nope." Jude says. Tommy smiles and opens his fingers a little. He sees that Jude is fully clothed so he removes his hand from his face. "Thought you were going to see me naked again?" Jude asks.

"Well…yeah. A guy can dream." Tommy says. "You were lucky you saw me the first time." Jude says as she sits down on her bed. "Luck has always been on my side." Tommy says with a smile. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. Tommy walks in front of her and looks at her, accidentally imagining her naked. He shakes his head and swallows.

"So um…when do your friends usually wake up?" Tommy asks. "Not for at least another five hours." Jude says as she glances at her watch. "So in other words, they aren't going to wake up until we have to get ready for the concert." Tommy says. "Yeah, pretty much." Jude says.

"So that means we have time to…" Tommy says before biting his lip. "You never give up do you Tommy?" Jude asks. "Nope." He answers. "Well I vote we right a song." Jude says. "Right because writing a song is so much better than having sex." Tommy says sarcastically.

Jude smiles and pulls out her journal. Tommy groans and sits down next to her. They spend the rest of the day writing a new song and thinking about the music to go to it. They feel the bus stop and look out the window. "Looks like you need to be getting ready to perform girl." Tommy says as he looks at the big stadium.

"Okay now here the butterflies come." Jude says. "It's just going to be you doing what you do best." Tommy says. Jude smiles and looks at him. "I'm going to need to talk to you before I go on stage." Jude says. "Why?" Tommy asks. "Because I am going to need to hear your prep talk." Tommy smiles and winks at her and grabs her hand and leads her out of the room.

They walk to the front and see that the guys are awake. "Hey dudes…you guys have been back there all day." Wally says. "We were right a song." Jude says. "I know, we heard the guitar." Speed says. "Are you guys ready to get all the equipment out?" Tommy asks before opening the door to the bus.

Forty-five minutes later Tommy was backstage making sure everything was perfect. He was looking down at his clipboard and accidentally bumps into someone. He looks up and sees Jude wearing a short skirt and a tight shirt. He looks at her up and down and smiles.

"You look great girl." Tommy says. "Tell me some more compliments." Jude says. Tommy could tell she was nervous. "You are going to do great. You look great, you always sound great, and you pulls her closer to him…smell great." Tommy says. Jude laughs and hits him in the chest.

"Thank you for making jokes." Jude says. "Hey you are less nervous aren't you?" Tommy asks. "Yeah." She says. She hugs him tightly. Tommy smiles and closes his eyes, taking in her scents. "Go out there and be great, Rockstar." Tommy says as he pulls away.

"I will." Jude says as she kisses him on the cheek. He turns and watches her and SME walks onto the stage. He smiles when he hears the loud applause. He stands behind the curtains and watches her perform. He nods his head the whole time, listening to how she hits the notes right. She adds a few new vocals every now and then. Towards the end of the concert he goes to check on everything for her last song. He wanted to make sure it sounded perfect.

He double-checks the wiring and smiles when he sees that everything was perfect. He listens to her sing "There's Us" perfectly. He smiles widely when he hears the loud applause as she finishes. She thanks the crowd then skips off stage, in search for Tommy. When she sees him she runs and jumps into his arms. Tommy picks her up and spins her around, tell her how excited her was.

"You did great Rockstar!" Tommy says. Jude smiles widely. "Thank you." Jude says. "I forgot what a rush it was to be out there and to have them applaud and sing along with me." Jude says. Tommy could tell she loved being up there. He replays how happy she looked up there. He just smiles at her widely as he continues to watch her talk excitedly.

"I told you you were going to love it girl!" Tommy says. "I know and I don't think I would have had this much fun if you weren't here." She says. Tommy smiles and grabs her by the waist and pulls her into what he thought was going to be a hug. He was surprised when their lips met. He closes his eyes and pulls her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Jude wraps her arms around his neck as they continue to kiss.

They break away after a few more seconds and look at each other, breathing heavily. Jude touches her lips and Tommy licks his. They both try to find words. "I…um…I'm going to check on the equipment." "I'm going to go get water." Tommy and Jude say at the same time. They walk away from each other, walking backwards, still thinking about what had just happened.

There is an update for tonight. I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think.


	5. The Dedication

When Tommy finally turns around he almost runs into Speed. "Whoa, dude." Speed says. "Sorry." Tommy says smiling, with a thoughtful look in his eye. "Dude you are straight aren't you?" Speed asks looking at him with a weird look. "What? Yeah." Tommy says.

"Then why are you looking at me that way?" Speed asks. "What way?" Tommy asks. "Like…I don't know. Nevermind…" Speed says as she shakes his head. Tommy watches him walk away then turns around and glances across the room at Jude, drinking her water. He smiles at her then turns back around and walks back to the area where all the sound equipment was.

Once everything was packed up and put back on the bus Tommy gathered everyone and headed for the bus. Jude and SME were all excited about the great performance. They all sit around in the front of the bus laughing and making jokes. 'All' meaning Kyle, Wally and Speed. Tommy and Jude just sat there laughing occasionally and sneaking looks at each other.

"Dude you just gave a kick ass performance…why are you so quiet?" Speed asks Jude. "Just soaking it all in, I guess. I'll let my excitement out later." Jude says. Tommy smiles to himself. "Yeah you'll let your excitement out to Tommy." Kyle says. "Even if that was true, at least I don't spend many lonely nights home alone with my hand." Tommy says, looking at Kyle.

"Aww come on Tommy, you know he doesn't spend his nights with 'just' his hand…he has his drumsticks too." Speed says. Tommy laughs lightly. That was the first joke Speed had made that Tommy actually liked. Of course Speed ruined it by another dumb joke. "Besides, Jude, you were really excited once you got off stage…what happened?" Wally asks.

'I got involved in a hot lip lock with my producer.' Jude thinks with a smile. Tommy looks at her face and can tell what she's thinking. He smiles also. Wally turns his head from Tommy to Jude. He does this motion a few times before giving the other guys a weird look and shrugs. "I never get anything that goes on between you two." Wally says.

"They have a special 'bond'" Speed jokes. Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs. Jude just smiles. "In and out of the bed room I see." Kyle says. "You know I liked you better when I thought you didn't talk much." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "So I tell a million jokes and you only smile a little but he tells one and you laugh?" Speed says to Jude. "My jokes are funny, unlike yours." Tommy says. "Mine are too funny." Speed says. Tommy just shakes his head and gets comfortable on the couch. SME continues to joke around and laugh for another ten minutes.

After another one of Speed's stupid jokes Tommy sighs and stands up. "I'm going to take a shower…mumbles or jump out the window." Tommy adds. Jude smiles, being the only one who heard him. He smiles at her and walks down the hallway. "I think I am going to write a song or something." Jude says as she stands up. "And I'm guessing that something means doing something with Tommy." Wally says. Jude just smiles at him and walks down the hall towards her room.

A few minutes later she hears the shower start and knows that Tommy is in it. She closes her door and grabs her notebook and starts to write down everything that was in her mind. After ten minutes she gets tired of "writing"…the only thing she was writing was Tommy's name and doodling. She picks up her phone and dials Saidie's number.

"Hey! I was just about to call you to ask you how your first concert went." Saidie answers. "It was great…especially after it." Jude says. "I sense a good little story coming." Saidie says. Jude just smiles widely. "Tommy and I kissed…accidentally." Jude says. "Everytime you two kiss is an accident. Now go ahead and let out your excitement." Saidie says with a smile. Jude smiles widely again and screams loudly. She exhales loudly and smiles.

Tommy quickly opens the bathroom door and runs into Jude's room. He opens her door and looks at her. Jude's jaw drops when she sees him dripping wet in nothing but a towel. "What is wrong!" Tommy asks, out of breath. Just then Speed, Wally and Kyle come running into her room.

"Dude, what's wro—" Speed stops when he sees Tommy. "Nevermind." He says with a smile. "Could you two like not be so loud?" Wally asks. "Bye!" Tommy says as she pushes them out of the room. He turns back around and looks at Jude. Jude continues to look at his still wet body.

"Why did you scream?" He asks. "I just needed to let my…emotions out." Jude says. Tommy throws up his hands, making his towel drop. Jude's eyes open wide and her jaw drops as she looks at every area of Tommy's body. Tommy smiles at the way she was looking at him, then realizes why she was looking at him and picks up his towel. Jude shakes her head and looks away, blushing.

"I'll um…just be in the bathroom…getting dressed." Tommy says as he walks out of the room. Jude blinks a couple of times and smiles. She hears Saidie through the phone so she puts it back up to her ear.

"Jude!" Saidie says. "What?" Jude asks, still in a daze. "What happened?" Saidie asks. Jude stands up and closes her door then sits back down on her bed. "Saidie I just saw Tommy's…" She stops and gives Saidie a chance to figure out where she was going with the conversation. "You saw Tommy's what?" Saidie asks. Jude rolls her eyes at her sister's blondeness.

"I saw apart of Tommy's anatomy that is usually covered." Jude says. "That's usually covered? Jude how much sugar have you had." Saidie asks. Jude sighs and rubs her temples. "Just think about it Sades." Jude says. Saidie is quiet for a moment and Jude thinks about she had just saw. She can't help but smile. "Oh!" Saidie says into the phone, snapping Jude out of her thoughts.

"How? When? Details!" Saidie says. Jude laughs into the phone then begins to explain what had happened. They continue their conversation for another 15 minutes. "Well Jude I have to work tomorrow so I have to go." Saidie says. "Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sades." Jude says. "Yeah, bye." Saidie says. "Saidie wait." Jude says. "What?" She asks.

"I'm happy you understand." Jude says. "Understand what?" Saidie asks. "How much Tommy means to me. I know it's not easy to hear your sister go on and on about your ex boyfriend." She says. "It's not but when he left I saw how depressed you were and how much you needed him." Saidie says. "Yeah…so thanks for understanding." Jude says. "No problem." Saidie replies. "Have fun at work." Jude says. "I'll have loads." Saidie says unenthusiastically. Jude laughs as she hangs up the phone.

She hears a tap on the door. "Come in." She says as she lies down. Tommy slowly opens the door. Jude smiles at him as she sits up. Tommy smiles back at her as he walks in, closing the door behind him. "Kinda dark in here isn't it?" Tommy asks. "I like the dark. I get lost in my thoughts." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her, seeing her face through the moonlight that was shining through her window. They look at each other and just smile. After a few moments of just smiling Tommy clears his throat and begins to speak again.

"So um…about that screaming thing…did you really have to scare us half to death, girl?" He asks. Jude laughs and brushes her bangs from her forehead. "I told you all I was going to let out my excitement." Jude says. "Well we didn't know it would be that loud. Performing makes you that excited?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah…that and…looks around other events." She says. Tommy smiles lightly and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, next to her. "In case you didn't notice, this is a twin bed. Not big enough for two." Jude says. "Harrison, twin means two." Tommy says. "Well your too big…I mean your body is too big not your…" She stops and covers her face to hide her blushing. Tommy just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Scoot over." He says. Jude scoots over, closer to the wall so that he could have some room. Tommy smiles and gets comfortable. "Do you have enough room?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replies. "So Rockstar, are you going to be performing your new song tomorrow?" Tommy asks. "I don't know…if I get the music down." She says, looking at the ceiling.

"Well I don't know about you but I am tired of your friends so you are going to have to rehearse with them solo." Tommy says. Jude laughs lightly. "I am used to them. I did spend six weeks with them the last time." She says. "I sympathize." Tommy says. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. She moves a little in the bed and noticed just how uncomfortable she was.

"Quincy we are going to have to switch." Jude says as she sits up. "Why?" Tommy asks. "Because I am uncomfortable in this position." She says. Tommy smirks at her. "Then you're right…we should get you in a more comfortable position." Tommy says. Jude laughs and hits him. "You know what I meant." Jude says.

"Yeah I know." Tommy says as he sighs. He stands up and allows Jude to scoot over so that she was on the outer side. He carefully climbs back onto the bed, making sure he didn't hit her. He sighs as he gets comfortable.

"This is better." Jude says. "It would have been better if I was on top of you." Tommy says. Jude smiles to herself. "Today has had a lot of…nudity." Tommy says before laughing. Jude joins him in laughter. "Yeah but so far this tour is already more fun than my last tour." Jude says. "And all it took was me barging in on you wearing nothing." Tommy says with a smirk. He turns his head a little and begins to think back to earlier, smiling.

Jude rolls her eyes and hits his head lightly. Tommy turns on his side and leans forward. Jude can't really tell what he is doing so she just nervously lies there. Tommy's chest is now on her stomach. She realizes that he is looking for something on the floor. She bites her bottom lip and tries to stop herself from getting hot. She can feel his heartbeat on her stomach, through her thin tank top she slept in. After a few more moments Tommy leans back over to his side. Jude turns to look at him; as good as she can, considering the moonlight wasn't really shining on him.

"What did you just get?" Jude asks. "Your little radio." Tommy replies. He turns it on and searches for a station. "102. 3 is my favorite station." Jude says. Tommy nods his head and holds the radio up to the moonlight so he could see where the marker was. Once he gets it on the destined station he sits at the head of the bed and turns the volume on low. He returns his attention to Jude and smiles.

"How well do you think I know you?" Tommy asks out of the blue after a couple minutes of silence. "I think you know me better than I know you." Jude says. "You know me best." Tommy says. "I do?" Jude asks. "Yes. That surprises you?" Tommy asks. "Well considering I don't even know your real last name…" Jude says. Tommy just smiles and continues to look at the ceiling.

"What's the one thing you are scared of most?" Tommy asks. Jude gets quiet and contemplates on whether or not she should tell him. Tommy turns his head and looks at her, waiting for her answer. "I'm scared of loosing you…again." Jude says as she turns to him and looks him in the eye. She could tell he wanted her to go on by the look in his eyes.

"When you left I thought I lost everything…my will to write, my will to sing…basically my will to live." She says. "If you left again I would either hate you forever or make a thousand hate songs about you or pick up a drinking habit. That's why it's not going to be easy for you to gain my full forgivness. It's going to take time." Jude says. Tommy swallows and takes in what she had just told him. Jude watches as he nods his head silently. She could tell a million things were running through his mind, regret being one of them.

"So…same question to you. What are you afraid of the most?" Jude asks. "I'm afraid of…your friend Mason. I have seen him give me the love eye a little too much…are you sure he's straight?" Tommy asks. Jude rolls her eyes and laughs, hitting him in the chest.

"Be serious Tommy." Jude says. "I am serious. No guy should ever look at me that way." Tommy states. Jude sighs and looks at him. He could tell this wasn't the time for jokes. "Okay, okay. I'm afraid of…where my life is going." Tommy says. "Care to elaborate?" Jude asks, intrigued.

"A year ago I was still Tommy Q, having girls thrown at him hand and foot. I didn't care about anyone but myself and most people still considered me as Lil Tommy Q. Now here I am, 24 years old…I still have girls throwing themselves at me but that doesn't matter anymore. I was a producer but I hurt my client too many times, almost to the point of no forgivness. Even if I did try to get my life in order I think my past will always come back to haunt me. And I have never told anyone this so if you love me you won't tell anyone." Tommy says.

"I won't…what's the number to the nearest newspaper station again?" Jude asks. Tommy chuckles lightly. "What is going on in your mind right now?" Tommy asks. Jude looks at him, trying to figure out if he was sincere or not. Tommy looks at her, telling her that he wasn't joking.

"A thousand things are going on in my mind." Jude says. "That's it? Just 'a thousand things are going on in my mind?'" Tommy asks. "A thousand things like…I can't wait for my next concert, I need to finish my new song, the fourth kiss you and I shared, the fact that you saw me naked earlier and the fact that I saw you naked earlier." Jude says. "The thought of you being here making me happy, the thought of you leaving again, the way I am already starting to heal even though you have only been back for two days. I'm also beginning to think that you are finally starting to see the connection between us." Jude says.

Tommy, who had been look at the ceiling, turns his head and looks at her. "I've always seen it." He says. Jude looks into his eyes for a few moments and tries to figure out what he was thinking. Sometimes she could read him like a book but other times she didn't know what was going on in his mind. Now was one of those times.

"What's going on in your mind, Quincy?" Jude asks as she turns on her side and gets closer to his face. Tommy looks deep into her eyes and swallows. For the first time since he got back he saw the pain that was in her eyes. He saw happiness also but there was still pain. He was the one who did that to her. He closes his eyes, shakes his head and turns away. Jude gives him a weird look.

"What's wrong?" Jude asks. "Nothing." Tommy replies. "Something is wrong." Jude says. "Nothing's wrong, Harrison. I'm…tired. I think I'm just going to go to my room and get some sleep." He says as he stands up. "What? Wait." Jude says. Tommy was already at the door.

"Why do you always do that?" Jude asks. She could feel herself getting mad. "Do what?" Tommy asks calmly. "Always let me in a little bit, then when I expect you to let me in some more you shut me out." Jude says. Tommy could hear the anger in her voice. He was already feeling bad and this argument wasn't what he needed.

"Jude…just don't." Tommy says. "Don't what Tommy? You see this is why I don't like opening up to you! You always act like that!" Jude says. Tommy just sighs and opens her door and walks out, slamming it in behind him. Jude lets out an angry sigh and puts her head into the pillow, punching the bed.

Tommy walks into his room and slams his door shut. He flops face down on his bed and sighs. He turns around on his back and looks at the ceiling. How could he tell his 17 year old used-to-be client what was going on in his mind? He could do serious jail time if he told her half of what was going on in his mind, but then again he could win her heart if he told her about the other half. Things were already complicated before he left and now since he left things were even more complicated. One thing hadn't changed though. That was the serious sexual tension that goes on between them. He was to blame for that also. He just wished that Jude could read his mind as well as he could read hers. He knew he wasn't good at expressing his feelings and that he liked to keep certain parts of his life a secret but he was doing the one thing he didn't want to do, and that was keep Jude out. He had only been back for two days and they already had an argument. 'I guess we wouldn't be Tommy and Jude if we didn't.' He thinks. He sighs and rubs his temples as he continues to think about his many many flaws.

Jude turns halfway around and lies on her side, looking out the window at the pretty sky and moonlight. What was wrong with him? Why did he always block her out when things got a little intense or a little deep? She wasn't exactly mad at him she was just mad at the way he acted. She knew he cared about her. She could see it in his eyes, but it seems like he always thinks about one thing and all of a sudden he gets real honest or he shuts her out. Maybe she should just stop telling him what she really feels. At least then he wouldn't get weird and shut her out. But she knew that even if she did do that there was still going to be a lot of sexual tension between them. Not that she didn't enjoy it one bit but sometimes it was just too much. Maybe it was her fault Tommy acted the way he did around her. No. She wasn't going to blame herself. Tommy needed to stop sending her mixed signals. Either that or he just needed to only conversate with her about music and that's it. 'Why do I have to be in love with a complicated guy?' Jude thinks as she puts her head back into her pillow.

Both lie quietly in their rooms. Tommy can hear her radio still playing through the thin walls. He gets an idea and smiles as he pulls out his cell phone. Jude lies with her head in her pillow still but she can hear Tommy's deep voice through the thin walls. 'Who is he talking two?' Jude wonders as she tries to hear words. She puts her ear to the wall but can still only hear mumbling. She sighs and gives up, putting her head back on the pillow. After a minute the mumbling stops and she hears Tommy's door open. She hears footsteps in the hallway, then three knocks on her door. She turns around on her stomach and watches as her door opens.

She can see Tommy's masculine body outline through the darkness. He sees her move, so he knows she isn't asleep. He starts to walk towards her, tumbling over a few articles of clothing. Jude stifles her laughter. She feels her bed go down a little, knowing Tommy had sat down on the edge, next to her. She smelt his scent and smiles. Tommy gently climbs over her and gets on her other side, next to the wall. He lies on his side and supports his head with his hand. Jude turns towards him and looks at his face, the moonlight shining directly on it. The light gave his eyes a pretty light blue look.

"I'm sor—" They both begin but stop when they hear the other's voice. Tommy puts his finger to Jude's lip. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just gotten up like that and acted so…weird." Tommy says. "I'm sorry for getting mad. It's just…you are…" She stops as Tommy puts his finger to her lips again. He takes his finger away and grabs the radio above their heads and turns the volume up. Jude watches him and listens as the song ends. She hears the dj's voice come through the speaker.

"And now I am going to play a song requested by Tom Quincy. Yes Tom Quincy, ex BoyzAttacker. Now when he first called I told him I wasn't going to play any music from a 90s pop boyband. He told me he didn't want me to play his old song. He wanted me to play Right Here by Staind. He said that this is dedicated to…and I quote…a very special person in my life. I make her life crazy sometimes but I want her to know I really do care. The person he is talking about is his protégé, Jude Harrison. He also said…again I quote…I am sorry for the way I act sometimes, please forgive me. So this song goes out to you, Jude." The DJ says before he plays Right Here.

Tommy puts the radio back above their heads and looks at Jude. Jude smiles at him, tears in her eyes. "You called the radio station and made him say all that?" Jude asks. "Yeah." Tommy replies. Jude smiles again and lets the tears roll down her cheeks. No one had ever dedicated a song to her…actually no one had ever dedicated a song to her on a radio station that thousands of people listen to. Tommy wipes away the tears from her cheeks.

"Please tell me these are tears of happiness." Tommy says with a small smile. Jude nods her head. Tommy smiles at her and gives her a hug, bringing her body to his. Jude rests her head in his chest as he runs his fingers through her hair. As they break away from the hug Tommy kisses her on the forehead. Jude smiles at him.

"Thank you." She says. "For what?" Tommy asks. "For dedicating that song to me." Jude says. "Well I know a way you can thank me…" Tommy says with a big grin. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "I'm not thanking you that much." She says. Tommy chuckles and gets more comfortable on the bed, his head still propped up by his hand.

"I know I am hard to read sometimes and I'm sorry. I get mad also because I think that you should be able to read me just like I am able to read you." Tommy says. "I can read you the way you can read me. It's just that sometimes you get this distant look in your eyes and I wonder what is going on in that head of yours." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "Many things are going on in my head, Harrison. You would be confused…I know I am." Tommy ends the sentence quietly.

Jude smiles and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Now can you thank me in another way?" Tommy asks. Jude laughs and shakes her head. "I happen to know that that is the best way you can thank someone." Tommy says. "Well I am going to thank you by saying this…I forgive you a little bit more." She says. Tommy smiles and nods. "I'll take that. I know that the more you forgive me, the more closer I get to…" He trails off by running his fingers along the waistband of her pajamas.

Jude laughs and pushes his hand away. They get quiet and listen to the end of the song, then they hear the DJs voice again. "That was a song requested by Tom Quincy, dedicated to Jude Harrison. Now here is a song by Three Days Grace." The DJ says before he plays Over and Over. Tommy looks at Jude and they both start smiling widely.

"You know I can really relate to this song, Quincy." Jude says. "Ditto." Tommy says. They continue to look into each other's eyes as the song that should have been made by them continues to play…………….

There is an update for tonight. I hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	6. Truth Or Dare: Secrets Revealed

When the song is over Tommy turns the radio volume back down and lies his head down on the bed. Jude smiles at him and puts her head on his bare chest and listens to his steady heartbeat. She puts moves her hands up and down his abs as she snuggles into him. She can hear his heartbeat get faster and smiles.

"Nervous, Quincy?" Jude asks. "No, why do you ask that?" He asks her. "Your heartbeat got quicker." Jude replies. "Well you try having a pretty blonde on your chest rubbing her hands up and down your stomach and see how steady your heartbeat is." Tommy says. Jude smiles and continues to run her hand up and down his abs.

"We had our first fight since I have been back." Tommy says. "Yeah I was thinking about that also. I'm surprised we lasted as long as we without arguing." She says. Tommy chuckles. "Yeah you're right." He says. "We either have serious issues or we just like to argue." Jude says to him. Tommy chuckles again.

"No, I just call it our foreplay." He says, smirking. Jude looks up and smiles at him. "So if a news reporter asks us about our on going feuds you are going to say that it is just the way we foreplay?" Jude asks. "No, because foreplay leads to sex…you and I have never had sex…yet." Tommy says. Jude laughs when she hears they 'yet' part.

"What makes you think I would have sex with you, Quincy?" Jude asks him. "The way you looked at me earlier when I was standing naked in front of you." He replies. "I would look at any guy like that if they were standing in front of me dripping wet and naked." Jude says.

"Are you trying to say that I am not up to your standards?" Tommy asks, acting hurt. "No I'm just saying that…actually yeah that's what I'm saying." Jude says. Tommy reaches down to her side and tickles her a little. Jude giggles and moves. "I'm sorry but I can't date a guy who spends more time on his hair than what I do." Jude says.

"So you would rather date a guy that barely ever washes his hair…like Spiederman." Tommy says, rolling his eyes. Jude laughs and hits him in his chest. "I also can't date a guy who loves his cars more than girls." Jude adds. "Harrison I can never love cars more than I love girls. Girls are like sex to me…the most important thing in the world." Tommy says.

"I think you just have a high sex drive." Jude says. Tommy chuckles. "There's nothing wrong with that. At least you know I will be able to keep you awake." Tommy says. Jude giggles and him lightly. They get quiet and listen to the song that was playing on the radio. Jude closes her eyes and snuggles closer to Tommy, who closes his eyes and begins to run his fingers through her hair.

After ten minutes Tommy notices that Jude was really quiet and breathing lightly. He figures she is asleep so he slowly starts to get up, moving her head slightly. He stops when he feels Jude's other hand on his chest.

"Don't go." Jude mumbles. "You are almost asleep, girl." Tommy says. "I know but I don't want you to go." She mumbles again. "You know when I said I wanted to sleep with you I didn't mean literally sleep." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude laughs in her half asleep stage and pulls the cover up over her.

"Just stay." She says. She snuggles comfortably into him as he wraps his arm around her. Tommy closes his eyes again and begins to think about things again. He thinks about the fact that Jude was asleep on his chest and the fact that he was actually keeping all of his self control. Granted it wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep on him but this time was different. This time he was aware of his feelings and her feelings…not to mention this time he was shirtless. Jude's hand moves slightly, her fingers brushing against his stomach.

He swallows hard and starts to tingle. He always tingled whenever she touched him but she had never touched his bare chest. Tommy can feel himself getting hotter and his heartbeat quickens. Jude moves her head and snuggles closer to him, her hand moving across his stomach.

He shifts slightly. He hears Jude groan. "Quincy, stop thinking about whatever it is you are thinking about and go to sleep." She groans into his chest. "I'm trying to." He replies. "No, you're not. I can hear your heartbeat, remember?" She says. Tommy just shakes his head and shifts again. After a few more minutes of shifting, he finally gets comfortable. He closes his eyes again and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Tommy wakes up and sees blonde hair on his chest. This was nothing new for him, waking up to a girl on his chest. He is a little thrown off when he sees that the girl is Jude. He wipes his eyes with his free hand and looks down at Jude. 'Did we…' He contemplates in his head. He shakes his head and unwraps his arm from around Jude. He reaches down to his pajama bottom's waistband and lifts it up, looking at himself. 'No we didn't…I guess we just fell asleep.' He thinks as he puts his hand on the back of his head.

"Not that I didn't just enjoy that view, but why did you just do that?" Jude asks in a sleepy voice. "I was just making sure we didn't do anything last night." Tommy says. "You had doubts?" She asks. "Well usually when I wake up to a beautiful blonde on my chest it means I slept with her the night before. But we didn't." Tommy says. "Well I guess there's a first time for everything." Jude mumbles.

"Yeah that was my first time waking up with a blonde on my chest and not actually having sex with her the night before…but we can have sex now." Tommy says with hope in his voice. Jude chuckles. "Don't think so." Jude says. "But it will wake you up…defiantly." Tommy says. Jude is about to say something when she hears Speed's voice.

"Dude!" He shouts. Jude sighs and sits up. "Where are you going?" Tommy asks. "Didn't you just hear Speed call me?" She asks. "No, I heard him call a dude." Tommy replies. "That's his name for him." Jude groans as she stands up and walks out the door. Tommy sighs as he gets up and follows her into the front of the bus. Speed looks p and sees Jude, with Tommy right in behind her with no shirt on.

Speed looks at the two of them. "Did you two sleep in the same room?" He asks. "Yeah." Jude says in a nonchalant tone. "Well maybe it's true then." Kyle says with smiles on his face. "Maybe what's true?" Jude asks. Speed walks over to her and gives her a magazine. Jude's jaw drops when she looks at the cover of it. Tommy comes up behind her and looks at the cover of the magazine also.

The headline says 'Ex Boyzattacker Tom Quincy Falls For Teen Instant Star Jude Harrison.' Tommy and Jude look up at each other. There was a picture of the two of them smiling at each other as they got on the bus. Tommy had his hand on Jude's lower back, helping her walk up walk up the steps to the bus.

Jude quickly flips through the magazine, searching for the article. When she finally finds it she skims over it, her eyes catching each quote. 'Late last night on a local radio station, Tom Quincy dedicated a song to his client Jude Harrison. It was an emotional song about forgivness.

"Yeah, I got the call around midnight. It was Tommy Q saying he wanted to dedicate the song "Right Here" to Jude Harrison." Quotes Ben Holt, the radio DJ. Tommy shakes his head and continues to read. "I want to dedicate this song to "a very special person in my life. I make her life crazy sometimes but I want her to know I really do care. I am sorry for the way I act sometimes, please forgive me." Was what Tommy Q said last night.

Tommy and Jude look to the right of the page and see another picture of them. This one was taken after her concert, right when she came up to him and hugged him. Luckily the paparazzi didn't get a picture of the kiss they had shared seconds later. They figured security had made the paparazzi leave. Jude's jaw drops slightly when she reads another quote.

"Dude they never leave her room." Speed quotes. Jude and Tommy look up at him at the same time. "What?" Speed asks innocently. "What! Why would you tell the stupid reporter that we never leave the room!" Tommy shouts. "Dude they put that in there? I was just joking." Speed says. Tommy starts to walk towards him but Jude puts her arm across his chest, stopping him.

"Spiederman you know the press lives for information like that." Jude says. "Well I'm sorry." Speed says. Tommy sighs and takes the magazine from Jude's hand and throws it at Speed. He begins to walk towards him again but Kyle and Wally get in front of Speed and Jude grabs his arm.

"Tommy, killing him now won't be good. We still have a lot more concerts ahead of us." Jude says. Tommy is about to say something when he hears Jude's phone ring. He sighs and watches as she goes into the room. He glares at Speed before nodding his head slightly like he was agreeing to something in his mind, before he walks into Jude's room.

When he walks into Jude's room he sees her already on the phone. "Saidie what are you even doing up this early?" Jude asks into the phone. "I was sleeping on the couch and I heard a loud thud on the door that woke me up. So I opened the door and picked up the newspaper and magazine…and guess what I saw on the cover of it?" Saidie asks. Jude rolls her eyes and flops down on her bed.

"It's not what you think Saidie." Jude says. "Of course not…" Saidie says in a sarcastic voice. "Saidie…" Jude groans. Tommy smiles and walks over to her. He gets on the bed and lies down next to her.

"It's exactly what you think Saidie!" Tommy says into the phone. Jude laughs and hits him. "He's joking." Jude says. "I'm sure he is…" Saidie says. Jude could tell she was smiling. Tommy begins to run his fingers up Jude's shirt. Jude giggles and pushes him away.

"Tommy, stop." Jude giggles. "Right…it's not at all what I'm thinking." Saidie says. "It's not! He's just doing that because you are on the phone." Jude says before Tommy starts to tickle her. "What are you two doing? Or do I even want to know?" Saidie asks into the phone. Tommy stops tickling her and let's her answer her sister.

"We aren't doing anything, Saidie." Jude says. "Whatever…now can you please explain to me why this magazine has these pictures of you two looking very "coupely"?" Saidie asks.

"The paparazzi just knows how to take pictures at the wrong time." Jude says. "That's not enough." Saidie says, wanting more information. "Saidie I had just gotten done with my concert and Tommy was there –" She stops when she hears a beep. She looks at her phone and sees that Darius is calling her. She turns to look at Tommy, who sits up and rubs his chin. Jude sits up also.

"Saidie I have to call you back." Jude says into the phone. "Why are you and Tommy about to do something?" Saidie asks in a smart eleck tone. "No, Darius is calling me." Jude says. "Oh…good luck." Saidie says. "I'm going to need it." Jude mumbles as she hears her phone beep again. "Call me later." Saidie says. "Okay." Jude replies before she clicks over.

"Hello?" Jude says into the phone, trying not to sound nervous. "Jude, what took you so long to answer?" Darius' deep voice comes from through the phone. "I was on the other line." Jude says. "I take it you have seen the magazine cover and article then." Darius says.

"Um, yeah I glanced at it." Jude says. "First off, why didn't you tell me Tom was on tour with you and second…what the hell are you two thinking!" Darius says in a loud deep voice. "I thought Tommy told you he was on tour and there is nothing going on between us, D." Jude says.

"Is he there with you now?" Darius asks. "Um, yeah he is." Jude says. Tommy, who had been looking down at the floor quickly raises his head. "Put him on the phone, now." Darius says. Jude gives Tommy and 'I'm sorry' look and hands him the phone. Tommy takes it and exhales loudly before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, D." He says into the phone. "Tom, where the hell have you been! First you leave without even saying why! You distracted my number one artist to the point where she hasn't had a hit in a month and now you want to come back like it isn't anything! What's wrong with you Tom!" Darius yells into the phone. Tommy, who had been holding the phone away from his ear since Darius was yelling, put the phone back to his ear.

"D, can I talk for a minute?" Tommy asks. "No, you should have talked to me a month ago before you left! How long have you been on tour with her!" Darius asks. "Since it started." Tommy replies calmly.

"You've only been there three days and you have already gotten her names in the papers mixed with rumors! I can't have this T. You better fix it!" Darius says. "Okay…Darius just let me get a word in!" Tommy yells as he stands up. "What do you have to say!" Darius asks. Tommy sighs and takes the phone away from his ear. He grips the phone tightly, looking like he was about to throw it.

He exhales and puts the phone back up to his ear. "Nevermind D. Forget it. I'll fix it, okay?" Tommy asks. "No…nevermind _I'll_ fix it. You just keep your hands to yourself if you are going to be with her for the whole tour. I better not see any more of these front page pictures T!" Darius says.

"Fine!" Tommy says. "You know she's off limits, T.!" Darius says. "Darius, I know okay! You know how the paparazzi get! They took a couple meaningless pictures and made them look like a big deal! That's it!" Tommy shouts into the phone, clearly mad. "Don't get mad at me! Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself! I'm going to be calling as much as I can to make sure things are going good!" Darius says before he closes his phone.

Tommy sighs as he slams her phone shut, throwing it at the wall. "Hey!" Jude says as she looks at her phone that was now on the ground. Luckily only the battery came out. He looks at the phone, then looks at Jude then shakes his head. He walks out of her room, slamming the door shut. Jude sighs and picks up her phone and battery. Once she puts the battery back in her phone and checks to see if it still worked she opens her door and walks into the front of the bus.

"Dude, Tommy has a temper problem." Speed says. "No he doesn't he just…gets mad easily." Jude says. Kyle, Wally and Speed all look at each other before laughing. Jude smiles and shakes her head as she turns around and walks down the hallway, towards Tommy's room.

She knocks a couple times and enters. She walks in and sees Tommy lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He still had an angry expression on his face. 'He looks so sexy when he has that serious angry look on his face.' Jude thinks as she walks over to his bed. He doesn't even turn his head to acknowledge her presence. Jude rolls her eyes as she climbs on top of him.

This gets Tommy's attention. He automatically puts his hands on her waist and looks at her in the eye. "Are you okay?" She asks. "I am now that you are on top of me." Tommy says. Jude smiles down at him. "I'm thinking about getting you in some anger management classes." Jude says. Tommy chuckles.

"They put me in some when I was 15…didn't work." He says. Jude laughs. "That's sad, Quincy." She says. "Yeah but girls love guys who have a little anger problem, right?" He asks. "Sometimes. Most of the time we just like the sexy look guys get on their faces when they are mad." Jude says. "Do I get a sexy look on my face?" Tommy asks smirking.

"Duh, Quincy. Why do you think I get you mad so often?" She asks, smiling. "I'm going to keep that in mind." Tommy says. Jude just smiles down at him again. Just then they hear the door open and see Kyle enter.

Hey Ju--" he stops when he sees the current position they were in. "Um…I will just come back." He says with a big smirk on his face. Jude sighs. "Kyle this isn't what it looks like." Jude says. "No no. You don't have to explain." He says, still smirking. "What do you want?" Tommy asks impatiently.

"Just wanted to tell you two that our concert tonight is at eight and tomorrow we have two concerts." He says. "Okay now bye." Tommy says, returning his attention to Jude. Kyle smile and shakes his head as walks out of Tommy's room, closing the door in behind him. Jude turns her head and looks back down at Tommy.

"You know we really aren't doing a good job of convincing them that nothing is going on." Jude says. "Well even before this tour people still thought there was something going on. Well, Saidie, Kwest and Spiederman did anyways." Tommy says. "True." Jude says. "So are you ready for tonight?" He asks. "I guess. I'm thinking about singing my new song though, but that means we have to stop this and go talk to Speed and the guys about the music." Jude says.

"We? I don't think so…_you_ have to go out there and talk to them. I'm just going to stay here and sleep." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "You're still mad at Speed?" She asks. "Nope. I just can't be in the same room with him for longer than ten minutes…especially if we're trying to make a song." Tommy says. Jude shrugs as she gets off of him. He turns his head and looks at her.

"I'm going to take a shower and if I'm in a good positive mood when I get out, I'll help you." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him. "Thank you." Jude says. "No problem, girl." He says as he watches her leave the room. He smiles and stands up and starts to search through his bags for some clothes to wear. Once he finds some he walks out of his room and into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Tommy steps out of the shower. He grabs his towel and begins to dry himself off, listening to the music that was being played in the front of the bus. As he puts his boxers and jeans on he hears the music stop and Jude's voice.

"I don't like that bridge." Jude says. "Dude this is like the fourth time I have played the bridge. Why are you saying something just now?" Speed asks. "Because this time I was actually listening. Play it again." She says. Tommy hears the guitar being played again as he begins to dry his hair. It stops after three chords. Tommy figures Jude stopped him.

"See I don't like that." Jude says. "It sounds fine." Speed argues. Tommy opens the door, still drying his hair, and steps into the hall way. "Try playing it with the C chord." He says. Jude looks at his still slightly wet chest. She smiles at him. "Fine." Speed says before he begins to play the music using the C chord.

Jude smiles and nods her head when he gets done playing. "I like that." Jude says. Tommy smiles and goes back into the bathroom. Speed rolls his eyes and looks at Wally. "She's in love, dude." Wally says. Jude throws a pillow from the couch at him. Wally laughs and throws it back.

After a couple minutes of playing around, they return back to making the song. Tommy shakes his head. He already didn't like it all that much. After spending at least ten more minutes of messing with his hair he grabs his shirt and opens the bathroom door and walks into the hallway, slipping it on as he walks into the front part of the bus. Jude looks up at him as he puts his shirt on and smiles.

He takes a seat next to Jude on the couch and smiles at her. Jude inhales his soapy, minty and cologne scent. She was going to say good but she didn't feel like hearing the smart eleck comments SME would make. Tommy takes the guitar from her hand and begins to play.

"Sing." He says as he continues to play. Jude begins to sing. Tommy nods his head and continues to play. He looks at Speed and Wally and nods his head, telling them to join in some how. Speed grabs his guitar and begins to play the same chords Tommy was playing. Kyle gets out his drumsticks and begins to play a beat on the ground. Jude nods her head as she continues to sing.

When they get done Jude looks at Tommy and smiles. "We were working on that song for half an hour and she didn't like it, but you come in here for three minutes and she loves it." Speed says. "That's why I am the producer." Tommy says, handing the guitar back to Jude. "Now you all play it." Tommy says as he gets comfortable on the couch.

"Alright…boss." Wally says. Tommy just shakes his head and looks at Jude, who just smiles and begins to play. Tommy closes his eyes and listens. For a few minutes be nods his head but he hears a chord being played wrong. He shakes his head and opens his eyes. Jude slowly stops playing, knowing the look he had on his face too well.

"What's wrong?" She asks, brushing the bangs from her forehead. "Someone played the wrong chord." Tommy says. "Oh no, not a wrong chord!" Speed says. Tommy sighs as he stands up. "It sounds good…for the most part. I'm going into my room. I need to search for my big bottle of Advil." He mumbles the last part of the sentence. Jude smiles and watches him walk down the hallway.

"Earth to Jude." Speed says as he waves his hand in front of her face. Jude grabs his arm and stops him. "Let's go over it again." She says. Speed rolls his eyes and begins to play again.

Tommy lies on his bed on his room and listens to them play. He shakes his head as he continues to listen. He pulls out his cell phone and begins to text Jude about the things that were wrong with the song.

Jude would pull out her cell phone and look at what Tommy was texting her and would tell SME to make some changes. After fifteen minutes of this Tommy begins to nod his head as he listens to their playing. When they get done Tommy pulls out his cell phone and texts Jude, telling her that the song sounded good.

Jude pulls out her cell phone and smiles when she sees what Tommy wrote. "Dude you have been pulling your cell phone out for like fifteen minutes. Who are you texting?" Speed asks. "No one. I'm going to go to my room and get some rest before the concert, okay?" She says as she gets up.

"If Tommy is going to be in the same room with you I doubt you'll be doing much resting." Kyle says. Jude turns her head and smiles back at them as she walks down the hall to Tommy's room. She knocks a couple of times and waits for Tommy to tell her to enter.

"Enter if you are a blonde Rockstar." Tommy says. Jude smiles and opens the door. She sees Tommy sitting on his bed with his back to the wall. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Nothing just text messaging Saidie." He says. "Should I be jealous?" Jude asks. "No, we are talking about you." Tommy says with a smirk.

"Okay…should I be curious?" Jude asks as she sits down next to him on the bed. She puts her back against the wall and leans over to see what Tommy was seeing. He smiles at her and pulls the phone away so that she couldn't see what it said.

"Tommy!" Jude says. He laughs. "I'm sorry but you can't read it." Tommy says. "Why not?" Jude asks. "Because it is between me and Saidie." Tommy says. "But it's my sister." Jude says. "Point being, Harrison?" Tommy says. "I don't know. It's about me though so I should be able to read." Jude says. Tommy gets real close to her face. Jude looks at him, then his lips. Her heart begins to race.

"Too bad." Tommy says before pulling away from her face. "I hate you." Jude says with a smile. "I'm sure you do." Tommy says before turning his attention to his ringing phone. He flips it open and reads what the message says, smiling. "What did she say?" Jude asks.

"She said that you just let me have sex with you because it will make you the happiest girl alive" Tommy says with a smirk. Jude rolls her eyes and smiles, throwing her hands up. "I give up. I'm going to my room to get some sleep." Jude says as she stands up and walks out of the room. Tommy chuckles and shakes his head as he begins to type stuff into the phone again.

About six hours later Tommy stands up and walks into Jude's room. He knocks on the door and waits for her reply. When he doesn't get one he opens the door slowly and sees that Jude is sitting Indian style on her bed with her notebook in her lap. She has a serious look on her face as she writes things down. He smiles and sits down next to her.

Jude jumps and looks up at him. Tommy smiles at her. "Hey Quincy." Jude says. "Hey, girl. Been working hard?" He asks. "I have five new songs." Jude says. "With music?" Tommy asks. "Nope just lyrics. For some reason I just wanted to write instead of play." Jude says. "That's okay. Are you ready for your concert?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, are we almost there?" She asks. "Yeah we'll be there in a couple minutes." He replies. "Okay." Jude says. She returns her attention to her notebook. Tommy smiles at her dedication.

"You know I am more than willing to do something to you…I mean _for_ you if you need to get hyped for your concert." Tommy says. Jude laughs and puts her pen down and looks at him. "If you tell me what you and Saidie were talking about then I might be able to think of something to give you." Jude says.

"Harrison there are so many things I can assume from that statement." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "Are you going to tell me?" Jude asks. Tommy thinks for a moment. "Nope." He says. Jude stands up and gets in front of him. She gets close to his face, their lips only a few inches apart. She puts her hands on the back of his head.

"That's too bad." She whispers before pulling away and walking out of the room. Tommy smiles to himself and sighs. He feels the bus stop and knows they are at the stadium. He stands up and walks into the front room and sees Jude talking to SME. She smiles at him and winks. Tommy smiles back as he opens the door.

He didn't expect all the paparazzi to be waiting by the bus. He immediately gets blinded by the flashing lights. "Tom Quincy are you having a secret relationship with Jude Harrison?" one reporter asks. "No she is just my client." Tommy says as he makes his way to the side of the bus to get the equipment out. He hears the reports talking to SME and Jude.

After ten minutes they finally escape the paparazzi and make it into the stadium. Tommy and Jude go their separate ways to get ready for the concert. Twenty minutes later Tommy spots Jude coming out of her dressing room. He walks up to her with his hand in behind his back.

"You ready, girl?" Tommy asks. "I guess. I'm just thirsty." She says. Tommy smiles and pulls a bottle water from behind his back. Attached to the water was a single red rose. Jude smiles when she sees this.

"Thank you." She says. "Anytime, girl. Now go out there and rock the house." Tommy says giving her a smiling. She smiles and gives her a hug. "Are you ready to go on dude?" Speed asks. "Yeah I'm ready." Jude says as she breaks away from the hug. Speed, Wally and Kyle put their arms around each other and walk over to Jude, adding her. Tommy smiles as she watches them run onto the stage.

At the end of the concert Jude and Speed walk off of the stage smiling and laughing. Tommy can feel himself get a jealous but he ignores it and smiles at the fact that Jude was smiling and happy. When she sees him she skips over to him and gives him a hug.

"Hey did you like it?" Jude asks. "No I hated it. You should never perform again." Tommy jokes. Jude laughs and hits him lightly. "You were great girl." Tommy says. "Ahem, I seem to remember I was singing back up." Speed says. "You were good too." Tommy says.

"Hey I was there also!" Wally says. Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs. "You were all good." Tommy says. "But Jude was great, right?" Kyle says with a smile. "You know for some reason I like you better than the others." Tommy says. Kyle smiles and nods, twirling his sticks.

"I see how it is." Wally says. "Yeah dude. He doesn't like us." Speed says. "I didn't say that." Tommy says. "No no don't try and correct yourself now." Speed says. "Yeah the damage has been done" Wally says. Tommy rolls his eyes. "Fine, you were ALL great, even though I still like some of you more than others. Now go get changed so we can leave." Tommy says.

SME smile at each other before walking towards their dressing rooms. Jude begins to walk towards hers but Tommy grabs her arm. "You were better than all of them put together." Tommy whispers into her ear. Jude smiles at him and walks to her dressing room. Tommy watches her and smiles. He starts to unplug the music equipment and packs it up.

When they are back on the bus they all sit in the front room. Tommy lies down on the couch and Jude sits on the floor with her back against the couch. Speed sits in the chair; Wally and Kyle lie on the floor. Speed is making his normal dumb jokes. Jude and Tommy laugh occasionally, but they are really lost in their own thoughts.

"So do you guys want to play a game?" Wally asks. "I'm not really into playing games with guys." Tommy says. Jude laughs and reaches up and hits him. "Ha ha." Wally says. "We can play truth or dare." Kyle suggests. "I'm in." Speed says. "I'm in." Kyle and Wally say at the same time.

"I guess I'm in." Jude says. They all look at Tommy. "I don't think…" He gets ct off by Jude. "He's in." She says. "Thank you so much for saying it for me." Tommy says sarcastically. Jude turns around and smiles at him. Tommy sighs and listens as Speed begins.

"Kyle, truth or dare." He asks. "Dare." Kyle says. "Fine, I dare you to…go jump in the shower with your clothes on and you can't get out until they are completely soaked" Speed says. "Dude that's stupid." Wally says. "I know but it's all I could come up with." Speed says. Kyle laughs as stands up and goes into the bathroom. They hear the shower start. After a minute or so they hear the shower stop and hear Kyle step out of the shower.

He walks back into the front of bus, dripping wet. Everyone laughs as they look at him. "Can I go change now?" He asks. "Yeah." Speed says. "But hurry up. It's your turn." Wally says. Kyle nods his head and goes into his room to change. He returns a minute later wearing pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. He takes his spot back on the floor.

"Okay, it's my turn right?" he says. "Yeah." Speed says. He looks around and smiles when his eyes lie on Jude. "Jude, truth or dare." He says. "Um…dare?" Jude says. "Okay, I dare you to…kiss Tommy." Kyle says, smirking. Tommy rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly.

Jude turns around and looks at Tommy, trying to hide her smile. Tommy sees this and smiles back. Jude stands up and gets on top of him, straddling his lap. He looks at her in the eyes. Jude looks at him also, before she leans down and connects their lips. Tommy feels him heartbeat quicken as soon as their lips touched. Jude feels herself get hotter as Tommy puts his hands on her waist.

Tommy begins to deep the kiss, making Jude get hotter. As their tongues touch Tommy's hands move up slowly, his fingertips touch her lower back, where her shirt had risen. Speed, Kyle and Wally look at each other. All of their jaws are low. They turn back around and look at the sight before them.

Speed hits Kyle on the arm. "Tell them to stop, dude." Speed says. Kyle turns back to Tommy and Jude. He wondered if they would even listen to him, but it was worth a try. "Um, guys…I said kiss not make out." Kyle says. Tommy and Jude continues to kiss, lost in their own world

Speed hits Kyle again. "Dude I tried." Kyle says. "Try again." Speed says. "Tommy and Jude! Stop kissing!" Kyle says loudly. Tommy faintly hears his voice and slowly breaks away from the kiss. Jude looks at him in the eyes and tries to form a thought. She rises up, still looking at him in the eyes. They were both breathing heavily.

"Dudes you weren't supposed to make out." Speed says. Jude smiles and gets off of Tommy, taking her place back on the floor, leaning against the couch. Tommy licks his lips exhales. "Well…now that that is out of the way…Jude it's your turn." Kyle says. "Hmm? What? My turn…right, um…Wally truth or dare." Jude says, half paying attention.

"I dare you to…sing…something." Jude says. "Sing what?" Wally asks. Jude doesn't answer. She is still preoccupied with her own thoughts. "Sing what?" Wally repeats. "Twinkle, Twinkle… in your boxers in front of us." Jude says slightly snapping out of her thoughts. Kyle and Speed immediately start to laugh. Wally sighs and stands up, stripping in front of them. Kyle and Speed turn their heads, trying not to be scarred for life.

After Wally's sad singing, he gets dressed again and takes his spot back on the floor. "Okay…Tommy, truth or dare." Wally says. Tommy had said a word since his kiss with Jude. He had his hands in behind his head and was looking at the ceiling. His eyebrows were furried. Jude could tell he was in deep thought about something. But she noticed he didn't look mad, so he must have been thinking about something good.

"Tommy!" Wally says. Tommy turns his head to the right and looks at him. "What?" He asks Wally. "Truth or dare." Wally repeats. "Truth." Tommy says. He wasn't really paying attention. Wally looks to Speed. Speed nods his head and motions for him to come near him. He whispers something in Wally's ear. Wally smiles and nods his head.

"Okay Tommy. Is it true that you and Portia have a three year old child?" Wally asks. Tommy jerks his head to the right and gives Wally a serious look. "Where did you hear that at?" Tommy asks in a deep voice. He sits up and continues to look at Wally. Wally looks at Speed.

"One day I was about to go into Darius' office and I heard them talking about her kid. He said something along the lines of you two need to be more responsible and that her foster parents could never add up to real parents." Speeds says. Tommy feels his heart drop and his anger surface at the same time.

"What do you mean foster parents?" Tommy asks. "I don't know dude. He just started yelling at her and stuff. Something about he was tired of you two not taking care of your child; that it was stupid she gave her up for adoption. Then Portia started crying. She was saying something but I couldn't understand her. All I know is that whatever she said pissed Darius off even more. He said it didn't matter that she was young she still should have gone to him. Then they started to –" Speed stops when he sees that Tommy wasn't paying attention even more.

He had this angry look on his face. Jude looks at him and could feel anger of her own surfacing. Did he lie to her a couple days ago on the plane? Tommy starts to shake his head and he gets an angry look in his eyes. He storms out of the room and into his bedroom where he slams the door shut.

Jude gets up and goes after him. She walks into his room without knocking and slams the door shut. "Quincy start talking right now!" She shouts. "I don't need this Jude!" Tommy says as he pulls out his phone. "What do you mean you don't need this right now! You lied to me Tommy! Remember that's something you said you'd never do!" Jude shouts.

"Why do you always think everything has to be about you!" Tommy yells at her. "You have a lot of nerve, Quincy! You always think about yourself and nobody else's feelings!" Jude shouts. "Just leave Jude! I don't want to say something I will regret!" Tommy shouts before dialing numbers on his phone. Jude shakes her head as she looks at him put the phone up to his ear. She slams his door shut and walks to her room, slamming her door also.

"Portia, we need to talk!" Tommy shouts into the phone as she picks up. "Tommy? What…I mean why are you calling me?" She asks. "Why didn't you tell me!" Tommy shouts into the phone. "Tell you what?" Portia asks, still calm. "Don't play dumb with me, Portia!" Tommy shouts. "Tom what the hell are you talking about?" Portia asks, getting angry.

"You lied to me! When we were younger…why didn't you tell me!" Tommy shouts. Portia gets quiet. She figures out what he is talking about. "I…how did you find out?" She asks. "I had to find out from Vincent Spiederman! I had to find out from a stupid kid instead of from you!" Tommy shouts. "I'm sorry! I don't even know how he found out." Portia says.

"It doesn't matter! I don't care about how I found it! I should have known a long time ago Portia!" Tommy yells. He can feel himself getting angrier and angrier each time Portia spoke. "I couldn't tell you! You were still being a playboy. I didn't the only thing I could do! I put her up for adoption. The only problem was your stupid uncle knew she was your daughter. I told him not to tell you but he said you wouldn't believe him anyways." Portia said.

"That's why you disappeared for almost a year." Tommy says quietly to himself as he sits down on his bed. He runs his fingers through his hair as he starts to think back to when he was 19. They weren't even together then. It was just a drunken one night stand. They didn't speak to each other for a month then all of a sudden she left and he didn't see her for almost a year.

"Yeah. I told Darius and he told me to go live with my parents. I really wanted to tell you Tommy." Portia said. "Then you should have told me!" Tommy shouts standing up again. "I just spent the last month with her!" Tommy shouts. "What? You've seen her?" Portia asks. "Yeah I seen her. I knew she was your daughter but…why did she just get a father for a foster parent?" Tommy asks.

"Because I said I was going to be in her life and all she needed was a father." Portia says. "How could you keep this from me, Portia!" Tommy shouts as he punches the wall. "Tommy I'm sorry I was going to but --" Tommy doesn't hear the rest. He throws his phone at the wall, breaking it into two. Tommy sighs and leans against the wall.

He punches the wall one last time before he slides down it, sitting on the floor. He puts his head in his hands and begins to think about things. Part of him wants to cry, part of him wants to slap Portia, and another part wants to hit himself because he should have known Maria was his.

Jude lies in her room and thinks about the bits and pieces of Tommy's phone conversation she just heard. She knew that Portia and had lied to him about something; something that had to deal with his quote unquote daughter. She thinks about what Tommy had said to her earlier. Here she was yelling at him for supposedly lying to her and he had been lied to himself. She sighs as she stands up and opens her door.

"Dude you two like to slam doors too much." Speed says as he hears Jude's door open. "Shut up, Spiederman." Jude says as she makes her way to Tommy's room. She knocks a couple of times and waits for him to say something. When he doesn't say anything Jude slowly opens the door and looks around. She sees that the room is real dark, only the moonlight shining through the window. She sees that Tommy wasn't in his bed.

"Tommy?" She asks as she walks into the room and closes the door quietly. She tries to walk over to his bed but she stumbles over something. She looks down and sees Tommy sitting on the floor. Tommy glances up at her then looks back down at the floor. Jude walks over to the other side of him and sits down, putting a hand on his arm. Tommy looks at her deep in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. "I've been hearing a lot of that today." Tommy says. "What's wrong, Tommy?" Jude asks. "I don't want to talk about it." Tommy says. Jude nods her head and starts to move her hand up and down her arm. Tommy relaxes at her touch. He sighs and rests his head against the wall. Jude puts her hand on his face and turns his head towards her.

She gives him a look telling him that she was there for him. Tommy grabs her hand and stands up, pulling her up on her feet. He pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jude wraps her arms around his back and hugs him tightly. They stay in that position for a few hours; just comforting each other………………

There is an update for today or tonight…whichever you prefer. Lol. The next chapter will take place in a later time. I know there has been a lot of cuteness and some of you might be tired of it. But for this story I actually have a plot…well more like a lot of ideas. Lol. Anyways there is drama coming up. Just keep reading. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	7. Bus Troubles

A Month Later…………

Jude sits in her room with her guitar in her hand, strumming the chords to her new song. This was the third one she had written today. Tommy, who had just gotten out of the shower, walks into her room and smiles. They had stopped knocking on each other's doors a long time ago. Ever since the night that Tommy found out he was actually a father they had become even closer.

"Hey girl. What song number is this?" He asks. "Three." She replies as she strums a few more chords angrily. "Not liking the music?" Tommy asks. "Nope." Jude says. "Can I hear the lyrics?" He asks. "No, I want it to be a surprise." Jude says. "You want your song to be a surprise for me?" Tommy asks. "Yes." Jude says. "I can think of a better surprise." Tommy says as he touches the hem of her shirt.

Jude laughs and puts her guitar on the floor. "Are you ever going to stop?" Jude asks with a big grin. "Stop? I haven't even started yet Harrison." Tommy says with a big smirk. Jude shakes her head and smiles, rolling her eyes. "What am I going to do with you, Quincy?" She asks. "I know a few things you can do _to_ me." He replies, scooting closer to her.

Jude laughs. "I should have known you were going to say something like that." She responds. Tommy nods his head and stands up. "Where are you going?" Jude asks him. "I have to talk to Spiederman about something." He replies. "Vincent Spiederman? As in my ex-boyfriend? As in the guy you can't be in the same room with for ten minutes without rolling your eyes at least 15 times?" Jude asks, curious. "Yeah that's the same Speed I'm talking about." Tommy says as he walks towards the door.

"What do you have to talk to him about?" Jude asks. "Nothing." Tommy says wearing one of his sneaky grins. Jude gives him a weird look and bites her bottom lip, thinking about what Tommy could possibly have to say to Speed. She shakes her head as Tommy closes her door and gets back to working on her song. She hadn't writing much down before she heard a loud 'boom' noise and felt the bus stop, the brakes squeaking.

She puts down her journal and pencil and walks out into the hallway, walking towards the front of the bus. "That didn't sound so good." Speed says to the driver. The driver just grunts and opens the door to the bus. They all look through the windshield and see smoke coming from under the hood. "Dude, that can't be good." Wally says. Kyle, Speed and Tommy all roll their eyes at him.

They wait a few minutes while the driver of the bus checks under the hood. When he finally returns to the bus he has a frown on his face. "I'm sorry kids but I don't think you are going to be able to make it to your concert tonight." The driver says as walks back up to the front. He pulls out a toolbox and makes his way back to the door.

"Wait, what's wrong with this bus, Mr. Driver-dude." Speed asks. "The name's Tod and there are a lot of things wrong with this bus which is why I say you probably won't make it to your concert tonight…and possibly tomorrow." Tod says to Speed. "Aren't you supposed to check these things before you go on long trips?" Tommy asks. "Supposed to? Yes. Did I? No." Tod says before stepping off of the bus. Tommy sighs and shakes his head as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Dude, what driver doesn't check the engine of his car…or truck?" Speed asks. "Tod." Everyone answers. They all sigh as they sit down. "You should call Darius and tell him that you all have to cancel." Tommy says to Jude, who was sitting next to him. "Why don't you call him?" Wally asks.

"My phone is broke…literally." Tommy mumbles the last word. Jude smiles and laughs lightly. "Dude his phone has been broken for like a month now." Speed says. "Well I didn't know. No one tells me anything." Wally says. They all laugh at him.

"I guess I'll go make that call now." Jude says as she stands up, sighing. Tommy watches her as she walks out of the room. His eyes look her up and down, mesmerized by her hips. Wally, Kyle and Speed watch Tommy watching Jude and smirk. They all look at each other and smirk.

"You know I don't think producers are supposed to look at their clients like that." Kyle says, still smirking. Tommy turns his head to look at Kyle. "What are you talking about?" Tommy asks. "I'm talking about the way you were look at Jude…or should I say 'x-raying' her." Kyle says. Tommy smiles and shakes his head.

"Dude, when are you finally going to make the move on her?" Speed asks. "Make a move…I'm not. Jude and I are _just_ friends. Nothing more." Tommy says. "Why do you care anyways? Aren't you supposed to be acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend?" Tommy adds.

"I got over the whole jealous thing a month ago. Besides Jude and I are like Bart and Lisa Simpson." Speed says. They all give him a weird look. "It's a long story. Just forget it. Back to the subject…I have watched you two flirt and smile at each other during this whole tour. Not to mention you two have spent so many nights in your rooms alone with each I lost count." Speed says.

"He does have a point there." Kyle says. "Like I said, we are good friends." Tommy says. He wasn't about to admit his true feelings to a bunch of teenage kids who still thought watching cartoons was supposed to be a typical thing to do on every Saturday morning.

"Whatever. You both are in denial." Speed says. "Since when did you become an expert on this?" Tommy asks. "I'm not an expert. I just know that Jude likes you. And you have to like Jude because it is hard not to." Speed says. Tommy nods his head, agreeing to his last statement. It was hard not to like a girl like Jude.

"Well we are just friends and nothing more." Tommy says. Speed, Wally and Kyle shake their heads. "Denial, denial, denial." Wally says, shaking his head. "I'm not in denial." Tommy says. "Okay so you admit that you have feelings for Jude?" Speed asks. "No." Tommy replies. "Then you are in denial." Kyle says.

"Remember when I said I like you more than the others?" Tommy asks Kyle. "Yeah…" Kyle says. "I take it back." Tommy says. They others laugh. "I'm just speaking the truth. You have a thing for Jude." Kyle says. "No, I don't." Tommy argues. "Okay well then have you ever thought about her in like a sex kind of way?" Speed asks.

"I'm not going to answer that question." Tommy says. Speed, Kyle and Wally all look at each and nod their heads. "That's a yes." They all say at the same time. Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs. "If you keep this attitude up you two are never going to get together." Wally says.

"Shut up, I don't have a thing for her." Tommy says. "Getting a tad bit defensive, aren't we?" Speed asks. Tommy sighs again and begins to rub his temples. This was the exact reason why he couldn't stay in a room with them for more than ten minutes. He then remembers that he had to talk to them about something. He is about to say something when he sees Jude reappear.

"Hey, so what are you all talking about?" Jude asks as she sits down on the couch next to Tommy. "We were just talking about how Tommy is in –" Wally stops when he gets hit by a pillow that Tommy through. Jude gives Tommy a weird, questioningly look. Speed and Kyle just look at each other and start to laugh.

"What was he about to say?" Jude asks. "Nothing." Tommy says, giving her a smile. Speed rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in the air. "You see this is exactly what we mean, dude." Speed says. "What are you talking about?" Jude asks. "Nothing. Do you want to go in your room to finish your song?" He asks as he stands us.

"Sure." Jude says, standing up next to him. "Of course she'll go in a room alone with you, dude." Speed says in a sarcastic voice. "To work on your 'music'." Wally adds, smiling. "You see that is why Kyle is his favorite." Jude says. "Not anymore…he disclaimed me earlier." Kyle says as he looks at Tommy.

"I take it back now." Tommy says before shaking his head at Speed and Wally. "Let's go, Quincy." Jude says as she grabs his hand and leads him towards her room. Speed, Wally and Kyle look at each other and smile, nodding their heads. "I think there is something going on, they just aren't telling us." Kyle says.

"No, dude. I sleep next to her…I can hear everything that goes on in her room and there has been no moaning or screaming or anything like that." Speed says. "Well then they are both in denial." Wally says. "Duh." Kyle and Speed say at the same time.

Tommy and Jude walk into Jude's room and close the door. They both walk towards her bed, Jude sitting down and Tommy lying down. Jude looks at him and smiles as he grabs her journal and begins to read her lyrics. He squints his eyes a few times, having trouble reading her handwriting.

"So what do you think?" Jude asks after a painful two minutes of his silent reading. She was dying to know what he thought of her new song. Tommy, who had the journal positioned on his stomach and one hand behind his head, starts to smirk as he puts down the journal so he can see her face.

"I'm thinking, girl." He says. "Well stop thinking. You know how I get whenever you are reading a new song of mine." She pouts. Tommy chuckles and puts the journal back up, ignoring what Jude had said. "Tommy!" Jude says. Tommy chuckles again and puts down the journal once again. "You already know I'm going to say I like them. If I didn't like them I would have said so by now." He replies with a reassuring smile.

"Well you could have signaled to me that you liked them or something." Jude says. Tommy laughs and hands her her journal. "I hate to tell you this Harrison, but your handwriting isn't the greatest." Tommy says. Jude smiles and hits him with her journal. "I know, okay. I was just scribbling stuff down." She defends herself.

"So then you scribble a lot huh?" Tommy asks in a smart eleck tone. Jude laughs and hits him with the journal again. "You are a smart ass, Quincy." She says. "I know. But that's why you love me, girl." Tommy says. "No, I just love you because of your cars." Jude says. Tommy chuckles.

"I knew it had to be that. You always ask me for a ride." Tommy says. "I love all your cars but I miss the Viper." Jude says. "I miss it too. It has been a long time since I drove it…I might have to start driving it again when we get back home." He says. "Fine by me. Of course you know I will still be asking for rides." She responds. Tommy rolls his eyes.

Jude smiles and lies down next to him, putting her head on his stomach. Tommy smiles softly and puts his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. They don't talk for a while just listening to each other breathing, until they hear a wrench and parts being taken off. After thirty minutes of listening to the work that was being done on the bus Tommy sighs and rises up, making Jude rise also.

"If I hear that wrench one more time I swear I'm going to take it from him and hit him repeatedly." Jude says. Tommy laughs and puts his hands on his shoulders. "And I'm the one who needs to take the anger management classes?" Tommy asks in a smart eleck tone. "Look at what happened to your phone. That's besides the point…you mean to tell me that that wrench isn't driving you insane?" Jude asks.

"I was just focusing on the pretty girl that was on my stomach." Tommy replies. "As sweet and true as that may be, I know that wrench noise was getting on your nerves." Jude says. "Yeah it was." Tommy says. Jude nods her head and stands up and walks towards the door. Tommy stands up and follows her outside the room. When they enter the front of the bus they see Speed pulling his hair, Kyle hitting the ground hard with his drumsticks and Wally sitting in the chair hitting himself on the head with his fist.

"The noise is driving you all crazy also?" Jude asks. "What was your first clue?" Wally asks sarcastically. Jude laughs. They get quiet and hear the wrench noise again. Suddenly Speed jumps up. Everyone looks at him.

"Okay, Tommy you are strong here's what we're going to do. We're going to go out there and you are going to put him in some sort of arm lock and I'm going to take the wrench and hit him in his head over and over." Speed says. Tommy laughs and looks at Jude.

"See I'm not the only one who wants to hit Tod in the head with that wrench." Tommy says. Jude just shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "No we just have to find something to distract us from that noise." She says. "Like what?" Kyle asks. "Like…food." Jude says. "Newsflash, lead singer, there is no food." Speed says. Jude looks around and sees all the empty bags of potato chips. She sighs and starts to think of something else.

Tommy looks out the front window and faintly sees a gas station sign. "We could walk to that gas station and get some snacks." Tommy says as he continues to look out the window. Jude follows where his eyes were and shakes her head.

"What?" Tommy says, looking at Jude who was shaking her head. "Tommy that gas station is like a mile away." Jude complains. "Point being?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, dude. It wouldn't hurt you to do some exercise." Speed adds. "We all know you can stand to loose a couple pounds." Wally says. Jude's jaw drops as she hits him hard on the chest. Speed and Kyle start to laugh, giving Wally a high-five.

"Do you think I need to loose weight?" Jude asks as she turns to Tommy. "I never said anything." Tommy says with a smile as he puts his hands up. "So does that mean you agree with Wally?" Jude asks. "No that means that I think you are fine…every curve, every angle and every --" He stops when he remembers that Speed, Wally and Kyle were in the room. He turns to look at them, noticing they had big smirks on their faces.

Speed shakes his head as he puts on his leather coat. Kyle and Wally put on their coats also and walk off the bus. "Smooth, Quincy." Jude says. "Hey I was trying to give you a compliment, girl." Tommy says. Jude grins. "That was a compliment and thank you." She says.

"Anytime." Tommy says as he grabs their coats. Once they put their coats on they walk outside and see Kyle, Wally and Speed talking to Tod.

"So where are you going again?" Tod asks. "To the gas station." Speed answers. "That's 'bout a mile and a half." Tod says, continuing to work under the hood. "We know. We need to get some exercise." Kyle says. "Some more than others." Wally says, looking at Jude. Jude hits him hard on the head as Speed and Kyle laugh again.

"You ever fix a car before?" Tod asks Tommy, coming up from the hood. "Me? I know a little about fixing cars…why?" Tommy asks. "I could use a hand." Tod says. "I'm really not that good." Tommy says. Speed walks over to Tommy and pulls him aside.

"Dude if you help him fix the car then we can get out of here and to our next concert." Speed says. "I'm really not that good. Besides, I have a white shirt on." Tommy says. "What are you…a girl?" Speed asks. "I wouldn't talk." Tommy says. "Whatever. Anyways, you said you have fixed some cars before." Speed says.

"Cars, not buses." Tommy says. "It's the same thing, dude. Just help him fix the stupid bus and we will be back soon with the snacks, okay?" Speed says. "Fine." Tommy says. They walk back towards the group.

"So are you going to help me?" Tod asks. "I'll try." Tommy says. Jude looks at him and smiles. Tommy nods his head then looks at Tod and under the hood. He sighs and scratches his forehead.

"Have fun, dude!" Speed says as they begin to walk towards the gas station. Tommy looks under the hood and sighs again. Tod smiles at him and hands him another wrench. Tommy takes it and looks at the parts that were in front of him. He listens as Tod tells him what to do.

An hour and a half later, Jude and SME return from the gas station, laughing and smiling. Tod and Tommy were so caught up in fixing the engine that they didn't even hear them walk up. "How's it going?" Speed asks, making both of them jump. Tommy hits his head on the hood. Kyle and Wally start to laugh. Tommy groans and rises up from under the hood, holding the top of his head.

Jude looks at him and bites her bottom lip. She saw that he had taken off his jacket; his used to be clean white shirt was now stained with black oil. He had oil smudged on his face and forehead and forearms. She also noticed that he was sweating a little. His once perfect hair was now messy. It was still spiked like he usually had it, but there was less gel. For some reason she found him more attractive dirty then his naturally clean self.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Harrison?" Tommy asks, breathing heavily. "No reason." She says with a smile. Speed, Wally and Kyle look at each other and smirk before rolling their eyes and getting on the bus. Jude looks at them then looks back at Tommy, accidentally letting him see her looking him up and down. Tommy smirks but keeps his comment to himself.

"I'll just be on the bus." Jude says as she walks away, still looking at him. "Okay." Tommy replies before going back under the hood. Jude smiles as she steps into the bus. She sees Speed and Wally already stuffing their mouths with potato chips. Jude smiles and shakes her head as she watches them inhale the food.

She grabs a bag of pretzels and sits down on the couch and slowly begins to eat them. They all get quiet, partly because they were eating and partly because they were too busy trying to get warm again. They hear the annoying sound of the wrench again. This time was worse…there were two wrenches. After five minutes of listening to the wrenching noise Speed stands up.

"I can't take this, dude. It was bad with one wrench but with two…I can't do it." Speed says. "I know. I'm going to tell Tommy to come inside." Jude says, standing up. She can tell Kyle is about to say something so she hits him in the head. Speed and Wally laugh as Kyle grabs the side of his head.

"I didn't even say anything." Kyle says. "Yeah but you were about to." Jude says as she smiles towards the door of the bus. She stops and reaches into one of the bags, pulling out something before finally exiting the bus. Speed and Wally laugh again, looking at Kyle, who was still holding his head. He throws a pillow at the two of them shutting them up.

Jude steps off the bus and walks towards the front, where Tod and Tommy were still working under the hood. She walks up to Tommy and puts her hands over his eyes.

"You know there is something sexy about seeing guys sweating and oily." Jude whispers into his ear. Tommy smirks and begins to think bad thoughts. He accidentally wrenches off the wrong part. Tod grunts when he sees this and shakes his head. Tommy sighs and comes up from under the hood.

Jude giggles. "I'm sorry. I needed to get your attention." She says. "Well you defiantly got it, Harrison. What can I help you with?" Tommy asks, smirking. She grabs his hand and leads him away from Tod. "Listening to one wrench was torture, now that you are helping Tod, using another wrench, it is a living hell." Jude says.

Tommy chuckles. "I was just about to tell him I was done anyways." Tommy says with a smile. "Thank god." Jude says. "What do you have behind your back?" Tommy asks. Jude smiles and pulls out the bag that was behind her back. Tommy grins widely as he looks at the bag of Twizzlelrs Jude had bought. Jude laughs at his reaction.

"Jude you are my savior." Tommy says as he takes the bag away from her and begins to open it. Jude laughs as she watches him open the bag in two seconds and bite one. He looks up and offers her one. Jude smiles and declines. Tommy shrugs and picks up another one.

"Tommy can you do me a favor?" Tod asks as he comes up from under the hood. Tommy turns around and looks at him. "Sure." Tommy answers. "We'll you get on the bus and try to start the engine?" Tod asks him. "Yeah." Tommy replies. Jude walks with him back on the bus, still mesmerized by how good he looked.

When they get on the bus they see that Speed and Wally are having a spray cheese fight. Tommy looks at Kyle, who was just sitting in the chair smiling at his two friends who were running around with the cans of cheese. Kyle meets Tommy eyes and just shrugs.

"You see that is why I like you out of all three of them. You show a little maturity." Tommy says. Kyle laughs and turns his attention back to Wally and Speed. Tommy sits down in the driver's seat and Jude squats down next to him and watches as he tries to start to the bus. Tommy sighs after turning the key in the ignition five more times.

Tod comes from under the hood and raises his hand, telling him to stop trying. Tommy nods and sighs again. Jude puts her hand on his upper thigh, her fingertips on the inside of her legs. Tommy looks down at her hand then swallows hard and looks at her. Jude looks at him then looks at where her hand was. She smiles and blushes, pulling her hand away.

"So um…it looks like we aren't going to your concert tonight." Tommy says after he clears his throat. "Yeah…I guess." Jude says. Tommy looks at his shirt and sighs. "You are just now noticing your shirt?" Jude asks him. "Yeah." Tommy replies. "You have more like it, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "I know but I liked this shirt." He replies.

"Oh well." Jude says. "I'm going to take a shower." Tommy says as he stands up. "That's too bad. The whole oily look was working for you." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her. "You think?" Tommy asks. "Yeah." Jude answers. Tommy smiles at her as he walks towards the bathroom, avoiding Speed and Wally, who were still chasing each other.

Jude looks at them and smiles. She takes a seat next to Kyle and watches them as the continue to chase each other with the spray cheese. After ten minutes of watching them run around Jude sighs. "Aren't you two dizzy yet?" She asks. They both stop running and look at her. Speed turns his head to Wally and smiles. Wally smiles back at him and turn towards Jude. Jude recognizes the look that they were giving her.

"I would run, Jude." Kyle whispers. "Way ahead of you." Jude says as she jumps up and runs towards the driver's part of the bus. Speed and Wally run after her, spraying the cheese. After chasing Jude around for ten minutes they manage to get spray cheese in her hair and on her chest. She stops when she gets cornered at the end of the hallway.

"Speed, you have gotten me already." Jude says as she puts her hands up in front of her. "She's right. Now it's time to get Kyle." Wally says with a smile. Speed and Wally smile at each other before giving each other a high-five. They walk towards the front of the bus and start to mess with Kyle. Jude shakes her head and starts to remove the smudged cheese that was on her chest.

She then runs her fingers through her hair and feels the sticky cheese. She sighs and makes her way into the bathroom. As she gets into the bathroom she sees that Tommy is still in the shower. 'I'll only be a few seconds.' Jude thinks as she looks into the mirror at her hair. She starts to remove some of it out when she hears the shower stop. She looks to her left and watches as Tommy steps out of the shower. He jumps a little when he sees Jude, then smiles and reaches for his towel.

"Ever heard of privacy, Harrison?" Tommy asks as he wraps a towel around his waist. He reaches for another one and starts to dry himself off. Jude just points to her chest and hair. Tommy laughs as he looks at the victim of spray cheese. "You should of known they were going to try and get you." He says as he dries off his chest.

Jude tries her hardest not to look at him drying off. Tommy sees this and smiles to himself. "Yeah, I know." Jude says as she returns her attention the mirror. Tommy smiles and hands her a wash cloth. "Thank you." Jude says as she takes it from him and begins to run water from the faucet, getting the cloth wet.

Tommy finishes drying off and looks at Jude, who was still trying to get the cheese out of her hair. He slowly removes the towel that was around his waist and puts on his boxers, followed by his jeans. As he is zipping and buttoning up his jeans Jude turns her head the left again and looks at him.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything." Jude says with a smile. "It wouldn't be anything you haven't seen before." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude smiles and goes back to trying to get the cheese out of her hair. Tommy takes the towel to his hair and starts to dry it. When he gets down he throws the towel on the ground and walks in behind Jude, putting his hands on her waist and looking into the mirror.

"You know you are just going to have to take a shower, girl." Tommy says, looking into the mirror. Jude looks at him through the mirror. "I know." She sighs. He chuckles. "If it makes you feel any better, you still look pretty even with cheese in your hair." Tommy says. Jude rolls her eyes and laughs.

"It's a compliment so I'll take it." Jude says. "Does that mean I get a brownie point?" Tommy asks. Jude smiles at him. "Yeah. You are at 6 now." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her. "Fine by me." He says. Jude smiles at him; both still looking at each other through the mirror.

"So you have a thing for guys who get all sweaty and dirty?" Tommy asks with a smirk. Jude laughs. "Every girl has a thing for sweaty and dirty guys. Any guy who gets all sweaty because he has been fixing something or working out is attractive to all girls." Jude replies. "Hmm I'll have to keep that in mind." Tommy says with a smile.

"You should because I really thought you looked sexy earlier." Jude says. Tommy smiles into the mirror. "Oh really?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, I was going to say something but the guys were there." She says. "So in other words, I made you hot?" Tommy whispers into her ear.

Jude grins and turns her head a little so that his lips were right by her ear. "You only know the half of it." Jude whispers back. Tommy smiles widely. "Can I get details on how hot I made you?" Tommy asks. "Maybe, if you tell me what you need to talk to SME about." Jude says. Tommy pulls away from her ear and sighs.

"Harrison, I was trying to flirt with you and you have to go and ruin it by bringing up SME." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "I'm sorry." She says. She begins to try and get more of the cheese of her chest. Tommy puts his hands on the hem of her shirt and slowly begins to pull it up.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Jude asks. "Helping you get the cheese off of your chest." He says. Jude sees what he means and raises her arms up so that he can raise her shirt off of her completely. He walks over to the shower and turns it on for her then walks over to the door. Jude speaks when she sees his hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Jude asks. "Unlike you, I like to give people privacy when they are in the bathroom." Tommy says with a smirk as he leaves the room. He steps into the front of the bus and sees Wally and Speed chasing Kyle with the can of spray cheese.

"If one string of cheese gets on my hair, clothes or body I swear SME is going to be one member short." Tommy says as he looks at them running around. Speed and Wally stop to look at him. "You got it, dude." Speed says. They all look at each other and begin to chase each other again. Tommy rolls his eyes and goes into his bed room. He pulls out a notebook of his own and starts to write down lyrics.

After fifteen minutes he hears the shower stop and knows that Jude is out. He continues to write for another ten minutes but stops when he hears Jude talking to Speed and Wally and Kyle.

"Where's Tommy?" She asks. "I don't know. He's in his room." Wally answers. "Is he asleep?" She asks. "I don't know. He's been quiet though." Kyle responds. "Did we get anything to drink?" Jude asks, searching through the bags.

"No, I knew there was something I was forgetting." Speed says. "So we have all this stuff to eat and nothing to wash it down with?" Jude asks. "It seems like it." Wally says. "Speed will walk back up to the gas station and get me something to drink?" Jude asks.

"No." Speed replies. Tommy hears Wally and Kyle laugh. "Please?" Jude asks again. "No way, dude. It's cold out there." Speed says. "I know. That's why I want you to go." Jude says. "Too bad." Speed replies. "But I need something to drink…and I want a slice of pizza." Jude says.

"Am I your servant?" Speed asks her. Jude sighs, obviously giving up. Tommy shakes his head and stands up. He grabs his jacket and heads opens his window and climbs out. He carefully makes his way to the other side of the bus; the side away from the busy Interstate. He walks by Tod and nods his head.

"Where are you going?" Tod asks. "To the gas station." Tommy replies. "You are going to have to go a bit further. That gas station closes at 6 and it's he glances at his watch 5:50 right now." Tod says. Tommy sighs and looks ahead of him. "How far away is the gas station ahead of that?" he asks.

"About half a mile." Tod says. "Fine, I'll just go to that one." Tommy says as he starts to walk off towards the gas station. "You do know it's only 36 degrees out here right?" Tod asks him. "Yeah, I know but I have to go get something for someone." Tommy says.

"Must be someone special if you are going to walk in almost freezing weather for her." Tod says before he goes back under the hood. "Yeah she is pretty special. That girl better be happy I love her." Tommy mumbles as he continues to walk in the cold. Forty-five minuets later, when he finally reaches the gas station, he steps into the Phillips 66 station shivering.

He blows hot air into his hands and rubs them together to try to get some feeling back into them. He walks down the isle and grabs a box of honey buns and a box of rice krispy treats. He goes to the back refrigerators and pulls out two bottle waters, an orange soda, and a Coke. By now his hands were full. He walks towards the register and eyes the case of pizza.

He sets the items down on the counter and feels the warmness coming from the case of pizza. "Anything else?" The guy at the counter asks. "Yeah, four slices of that pizza please." Tommy says. The guy nods and takes out four slices and puts them in separate boxes.

"You are lucky." The guy says to Tommy. "Why?" Tommy asks. "This just got done. It's going to be pretty hot for a while." The guy responds. "Good because I have a forty-five minute walk to do." Tommy mumbles. The guy nods his head and punches buttons on the register.

"Anything else?" He asks. Tommy looks at a stand that was on the counter. He sees a bunch of rings. One particular ring caught his eyes. It had gold edging and in the middle it said 'Rockstar.' He smiles as he picks it up. "Just this." Tommy says. The guy nods his head and rings it up. Tommy pays the guys and heads back into the cold weather.

Back On The Bus…………….

Jude walks down the hallway towards Tommy's room. She walks in and is surprised when she doesn't see him in his bed. She furies her eyebrows and walks out of his room. She walks over to the bathroom and opens the door but doesn't find him in their either. She walks to the front of the bus and looks at Speed, Wally and Kyle.

"What'd we do?" Kyle asks. "You said that Tommy was in his room." Jude says. "He is." Wally replies. "No, he's not." Jude says. "He walked backed there after he got out of the shower." Speed says. "Yeah, he threatened to kill one of us if we got cheese on his close or his hair." Wally says.

"Well he's not in there now." Jude says. "Maybe he's outside helping Tod again." Kyle says. "Yeah, maybe." Jude says as she sits down. They joke around for the next half hour. Speed is telling one of his stupid jokes when they hear the door to the bus open. They look at Tommy, surprised to see him.

"What?" Tommy asks as he steps onto the bus shivering. "Dude, where did you go?" Speed asks. "To the gas station." Tommy replies before he walks over to Jude and hands her the bag of food he got. Jude smiles widely.

"You went all the way to the gas station just to get me a drink and a slice of pizza?" Jude asks, still smiling. "Yeah." Tommy sighs as he sits down next to her on the couch. "You walked three miles in the cold?" Speed asks. "Four." Tommy replies as he takes off his coat.

"Four?" Jude asks. "The gas station you all went to earlier was closed so I had to walk an extra mile." He says. Jude smiles widely again and kisses his cold cheek. "You got it bad, dude." Kyle says before laughing. Kyle and Speed laugh also, agreeing.

"No, I'm just nice and thoughtful. Unlike you." He says to Speed. "Dude, what did I do?" Speed asks. "You wouldn't go and get this stuff for her. That's why I did." Tommy says. "Thank you." Jude replies with a smile. "No problem, girl." Tommy says. She picks up the bag and stands up. She grabs Tommy's hand and helps him stand up also.

"Where are you two going?" Wally asks. "Jude is going to 'thank him.'" Kyle says with a smirk on his face. Tommy sighs and shakes his head as he and Jude walk towards his room. Once they get inside Jude closes the door and hugs him. Tommy stumbles back a little and smiles.

"What was that for?" Tommy asks. "For walking out in the cold to get me what I wanted." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her. "Like I said, no problem." He replies as he sits down on his bed. He pulls the top cover off and bed and wraps himself up in it. Jude smiles as she takes out a slice of pizza. She hands Tommy a box with another slice in it.

"Thank you." He says as he reaches for it. Jude smiles and nods as she gets up on the bed, sitting close to him. "Oh, I almost forgot…I got you something else." Tommy says. He reaches down on the floor for the bag and pulls out the ring. Jude smiles when she sees it.

"Thank you." She says, smiling as she gives him a hug. "No problem. I seen it and I had to get it for you. But if it turns your finger green it's not my fault." Tommy says with a grin. Jude laughs and puts the ring on her finger.

"You have earned at least 3 brownie points just now." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "Well then the hour and a half walk was worth it." Tommy says. "Yeah, it proved you care about me a lot more than I think." Jude says before taking a bite out of her pizza. "If you only knew." Tommy mumbles as he takes a bite out of his pizza. Jude looks up at him.

"What?" She asks. "Nothing." Tommy says. She looks at him and smiles. She scoots closer to him and looks at him. They both lean forward at the same time, never taking their eyes off of each other. They were so close that Jude could smell the pizza scent on Tommy's breath. Their hearts start beating faster, wondering if and who was going to initiate the kiss this time. Right when they are about to close the little bit of space between them they hear a knock on the door...

Okay there is update number one for today. The next chapter will be out later tonight. Right now I have to get ready to help my mom barbecue. The next two chapters will have jommy cuteness but then it gets serious. Anyways…please tell me if you like it or hate it.


	8. Never Meant To Be So Cold

"What?" She asks. "Nothing." Tommy says. She looks at him and smiles. She scoots closer to him and looks at him. They both lean forward at the same time, never taking their eyes off of each other. They were so close that Jude could smell the pizza scent on Tommy's breath. Their hearts start beating faster, wondering if and who was going to initiate the kiss this time. Right when they are about to close the little bit of space between them they hear a knock on the door.

Tommy sighs as he moves away from Jude's face. He stands up and walks over to his door, opening it, revealing Speed. Tommy sighs again as he lets Speed into his room. "What do you want Spiederman?" Jude asks. "Dude, you two took all the good food in here." Speed says as he looks at the bag of items.

"You have four bags of chips in there." Jude says. "So. You two have all the good snacks." Speed says as he reaches for the Twizzler bag. Tommy grabs his arm and looks at him. "Don't even think about it, Vincent." Tommy says as he pulls Speed's arm away from the bag. Jude laughs lightly.

"Well then can we have the rice krispy treats?" Speed asks. "Are you kidding me. You may be 16 but you act like a kid. I'm not going to give you more sugar so you will be running around and chasing each other even more." Tommy says. Speed rolls his eyes.

"Dude I'm not _that_ bad." Speed argues. Tommy sighs. "Just take whatever you want and get out." He says. Speed smiles and looks into the bag. He sees the pizza boxes and takes a couple. "Oh no you don't." Jude says as she grabs the pizza boxes from his hand.

"You said you wanted snacks so you take the snacks. Not the pizza." She says. Tommy chuckles as he sits back on his bed, wrapping up in the blanket. "Just one slice?" Speed asks. "No. Do you really think I'm going to let you have a slice of _my_ pizza when you wouldn't even go get it for me?" She asks him. "But it was cold outside." Speed says.

"So. Tommy still walked in the coldness to get it for me." Jude replies. Speed sighs and grabs the rice krispy treats and the honey buns. "Thanks." He says before walking towards the door. He stops and turns around and smirks at the two of them. "Have fun." He says as he closes the door.

"What was the attraction to him again?" Tommy asks. "It was a performing thing. I like him when he is performing but when he is off stage he is…not so likeable." Jude says. Tommy nods his head, reaching for his slice of pizza. "I hate the fact that I'm actually going to have to spend a lot of time with him later and tomorrow." Tommy mumbles.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asks. "I just need to talk to them about something." Tommy says. "Can I be in the room?" Jude asks him. "Nope." Tommy says before he takes a bite of his pizza. "Well if I can't be in the room then that means the conversation is going to be about me." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her.

"You are smart, Harrison." Tommy says sarcastically. Jude laughs and hits him in the shoulder. Tommy laughs with her then takes another bite out of his pizza. Jude looks on the floor and sees his notebook. She glances at him before reaching down and grabbing it. Tommy quickly takes it away from her and puts it behind his back.

"That's not fair, Tommy. You get to read all of my songs." Jude says. "I'm your producer." Tommy laughs. "That's besides the point." Jude says. "You will get to hear it when it is done. I promise." Tommy says. "I'm going to hold you to that." She says. Tommy smiles. "Fine." He replies. "Can I at least get a few hints?" Jude asks. Tommy thinks about it.

"Sure. The first hint is…it's about you." Tommy says. "I already knew that, Quincy." Jude says with a smile. Tommy chuckles. "Okay and the second hint is…you will like it." Tommy says. "What? That's not a hint." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "I'm sorry but that's all I could think of." Tommy says.

"Who knew you were so personal about your songs." Jude says. "I'm not really. It's just this particular song. I'm putting a lot of thought and emotion into it." He says quietly. "So it's going to be like my songs, only less angry." Jude says. "Yeah, for the most part." Tommy replies.

"Why did you go out and get me this?" Jude asks. "You said you wanted it." Tommy replies. "I also said I wanted you to stop being a perfectionist but have you stopped? No." She says with a grin. Tommy chuckles. "Hey I only give you the things I can give you." Tommy says.

"What other things can you give me?" Jude asks with a smile. "There are a lot of different answers to that question, Harrison." Tommy says with a smirk. "Most of them inappropriate?" Jude asks. "Oh yeah." Tommy replies. They both laugh as they start on their second slice of pizza. After ten minutes of talking, laughing and of course, flirting Tommy stands up.

"Now where are you going?" Jude asks as she looks up at him. "I got to talk to SME about something." Tommy says. "Now?" Jude asks. "Yeah, I want to get this over with." Tommy says. "So that means I can't go with you right." Jude says. "Yep." Tommy replies as he walks out the door. Jude sighs and lies down on his bed. She notices that he left his notebook. She grins and grabs it, opening it.

Tommy walks back into the room a few seconds later and sees Jude flipping through the pages. He shakes his head and smiles as he grabs it from her. "I told you not to read it." Tommy says. "When I have I ever listened to you, Quincy?" Jude asks. "Never." Tommy replies. "My point exactly." Jude says.

Tommy shakes his head and smiles as he exits the room again. Jude puts her head on his pillow and smells the scent of his shampoo. She smiles and closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, dreaming about Tommy.

Tommy walks into the front of the bus and looks at Speed, Wally and Kyle. They were just sitting around eating. Speed looks at Tommy and smiles. "Dude, you're done already?" He asks. "I guess you aren't a sex god after all." Wally says with a smirk. "Shut up." Tommy says. He tosses Speed his notebook that was turned to the page of his new song.

"Read it." Tommy says as he flops down on the couch. Speed continues to eat his bag of chips as he reads the lyrics. When he is done he looks up at Tommy. "This is for Jude isn't it?" He asks. "Yeah." Tommy replies. "She's gonna love it." Speed says. "You think?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, dude." Speed replies.

"Let me read it." Kyle says. Speed tosses him the notebook. Kyle nods his head when he gets done reading it. "Yeah, she really is going to love it." Kyle says. "Good. That's why I'm here talking to you guys." Tommy says. "You want us to play the music for that song." Speed says.

"Exactly." Tommy says. "Okay. I'll go grab my guitar." Speed says. "I'll grab mine too." Wally says as he stands up and follows Speed to the back. "And I guess I'll just sit here and beat on the floor." Kyle says.

Tommy laughs. Speed and Wally return a few moments later with their guitars. "I'll start singing and you start playing." Tommy says. They all nod their heads and get ready to play. Tommy starts singing and the immediately play. He stops and shakes his head.

"Dude, we only played two chords." Speed says. "I know but I'm thinking that the drums should come in after my first word then guitars should come in after my second word." Tommy says. They all nod their head get ready to play again. Tommy begins to sing and they join in with playing.

A couple hours later, Tommy nods his head and waves his hand in the air, telling them to stop playing. "That sounded good." He says. "Just wait until we actually electrify it." Wally says. They all laugh a little. They see Tod come one the bus, smiling.

"I think the bus is fixed." Tod says. Speed jumps up. "You mean no more annoying wrenching noises!" he asks. Tod nods his head. Wally jumps up and gives Speed a high-five. Tommy looks at Kyle, who just smiles.

"So we will be able to make their concert tomorrow?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, we should be able to get there in time." Tod says as he walks up to the front and sits down. Tommy smiles and thanks God when he hears the bus start. Speed and Wally and Kyle start jumping around, expressing their joy.

"I last a whole two hours with you all." Tommy says. "I know and there were hardly any smart eleck comments." Kyle says. "I know. I think I'm going to go tell Jude the good news." He says as he starts to walk towards the hallway. "Yeah you are probably going to help her 'celebrate' too." Wally adds. SME laughs and give each other high-fives. Tommy sighs as he walks down the hall.

He goes into Jude's room and sees that she isn't in there so he figures she is in his room. He opens his door and sees her lying in his bad, fast asleep. He smiles as he walks over to her and sits down on the bed. He brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face. Jude opens her eyes slowly and looks at Tommy and smiles.

"Hey, girl." He says. "Hey." She whispers. "The bus is fixed." Tommy says. Jude looks around and notices that they were moving again. She smiles widely. "So that means we can make it to our concert tomorrow?" She asks. "Yeah." Tommy replies. Jude smiles and stretches.

"So how long did you last with Spiederman?" Jude asks him. "Two hours." Tommy replies. "Wow." Jude replies as she sits up. "You were right. Once he gets into music he isn't that hard to hang around with." Tommy says. "Told ya." Jude says with a smile. "So is the song finished?" She asks. "Not really. I still want to work out a couple of things but they were getting restless and tired so I just said it was enough for today." Tommy says.

Jude laughs. "They do get like that." Jude says. "I noticed." Tommy says, rolling his eyes. They hear a knock on the door. Tommy sighs. "What?" He asks. Speed opens the door and walks into the room. Tommy looks at him.

"I said what, not come in." Tommy says. Speed ignores him and begins to talk. "Dude, I just had an idea. I should have a guitar solo, like right before the bridge." Speed says. Tommy sighs. "You have got to be kidding me. I mentioned that thirty minutes ago and you said, "Dude it doesn't need a guitar solo."" Tommy mocks.

"Well that was because I was tired. Now I think it will be good to have a guitar solo." Speed says. "I'm so glad you think so now." Tommy mumbles sarcastically. "And we should have that acoustic thing going on too." Speed says. "Get out." Tommy says. Jude laughs as she watches Tommy push Speed out of the room.

He sighs and flops down on the bed. Jude scoots over so he has a little more room. "Is my bed comfortable?" Tommy asks. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Jude asks. "Because you fell asleep in it." He replies. Jude laughs. "That was an accident. I just put my head down on the pillow and went to sleep." She says.

"Well I hope you know, we aren't sharing this bed tonight." Tommy says. "Why not?" Jude asks. "You kick, Harrison. And you are a cover hog. And not to mention, the type of sleeping together we're doing is not what I wanted." Tommy says. Jude laughs and hits him.

"Well maybe we should try the other sleeping together. That will take care of the kicking and cover hogging problem." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her and raises his eyebrows up and down. "I was joking." She says. Tommy sighs and frowns. Jude laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

"That's for not giving up, even though it's never going to happen." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "Never say never." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him then shakes her head. Tommy scoots up so that his head is on his pillow and closes his eyes. Jude looks out the window and sees that it is now dark outside. She looks back at Tommy, who still has his eyes closed and smiles as she scoots up on the bed a little, resting her head on the other pillow.

Tommy opens his eyes and looks at Jude, who was looking directly into his eyes also. He smiles and sees how beautiful her eyes were in the moonlight. "Why are you smiling at me?" Jude asks. "No reason. You are just really pretty." Tommy says quietly. Jude smiles at him. "Is this your attempt at getting me to sleep with you?" Jude asks.

"Maybe." Tommy says with a smile. "Is it working?" He asks. "I'm not going to say." Jude says with a smile. Tommy grins widely at her. "I would want you to be my first if we do have sex." Jude says quietly. "Really?" Tommy asks. "That surprises you?" Jude asks. "Yeah." Tommy says. Jude just smiles at him. "I want to be your first." Tommy says quietly. "No kidding?" Jude says sarcastically. Tommy laughs lightly.

"I make jokes about it but I'm serious. And _when_ we do finally sleep together, I promise to do everything you want." Tommy says. "Confident, are we?" Jude asks. Tommy grins. "Yes." Tommy says. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "Okay you can leave now." Tommy says. "You really aren't going to let me sleep with you tonight?" Jude asks. Tommy smirks at that question.

"You know the type of sleep I mean." Jude says. "I know, and that is why you can't sleep here." Tommy says. Jude gives him a pouty face. "That face doesn't work on me, Harrison." He says. Jude continues to give him the look. He sighs and pulls the cover up over both of the. Jude smiles and snuggles up to him. Tommy closes his eyes and inhales the scent of her shampoo and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Tommy wakes up and looks down at Jude and smiles. He shivers a little and gets goosebumps, noticing Jude had all the covers on her. He chuckles a little and stretches. Jude stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes. She looks at Tommy and smiles.

"Good morning cover hog." Tommy says. Jude looks down and sees that her body is completely covered with the covers and that Tommy's body didn't have any. She give him an innocent smile.

"Sorry." Jude says, smiling. "I'm used to it now, girl." Tommy says as he scratches his hair. Jude sits up and stretches. Tommy stands up and walks over to one of his suitcases and pulls out his toothbrush and toothpaste. Jude smiles at him as she watches him walk out of the room. She stands up and walks out of his room and into the hallway.

"Look whose coming out of Tommy's room." Wally says. "Was it a long night, dude?" Speed asks. "She's probably too tired and sore to tell." Kyle says. "Ha. Very funny." Jude says as she makes her way to the couch.

"Her hair is messed up." Kyle points out. "She's tired." Wally adds. "And she's not her usual mean morning person self." Speed says. "I think we all know what happened last night." Wally says. Jude rolls her eyes.

"Nothing like that. We just fell asleep." Jude says. "Yeah, after your animalistic sex." Wally says. Tommy steps into the hallway with his toothbrush still in his mouth. "I can hear you." He says. "Sorry, dude." Speed says. Tommy shakes his head then goes back into the bathroom.

He walks into the front of the bus a few minuets later and looks at SME. "Are you two ever going to grow up?" he asks them. "I am mature for my age." Speed says. They all look at him. "What? I am." He says. They all shake their heads. Tommy mumbles something underneath his breath but no one except Jude hears him. She laughs lightly.

"Um, Jude do you want the first shower?" Tommy asks. "Sure." She replies, standing up. Tommy waits until she goes into her room before he speaks. "This is going to be a practice time." Tommy says in a low voice. "Oh I get it. You just wanted to get rid of her." Kyle says.

"Yeah so we can practice this song. turns to Speed And so you can get your guitar solo down." Tommy says. Speed just smiles. Tommy is about to say something when he hears Jude's door open. They all stop and look at her. Jude looks towards them and gives them a questioningly look.

"What?" She asks. They all shake their heads. "Nothing." All four of them say. "Okay…" Jude says as she goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Tommy waits until he hears the shower running before he speaks. "After your guitar solo I'm going to come in with the acoustic then I'm going to sing the bridge, okay?" Tommy asks. "Okay, dude." Speed says as he grabs his guitar.

Thirty minutes later Tommy nods his head as they finish strumming the last chords to the song. "That was good." Tommy says. "Speed should sing back up." Wally says. "What are you talking about?" Tommy asks. Kyle throws his drumstick at Wally as Speed hits him on the head.

"Nothing." Speed says quickly. "Wally was just thinking out loud. He does that sometimes." Kyle says. "I don't buy that. What did he mean?" Tommy asks. "He didn't mean anything. Let's play it one more time." Speed says. "You mean _you_ actually want to play it again?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah, I really like this song." He replies. "Okay…" Tommy says. Just as they begin to play the beginning chords they hear the bathroom door open. SME stops playing and Tommy stops talking as they look at Jude. Jude gives them another questioningly look.

"Why do you all keep staring at me? And why do you stop talking whenever I come near you all?" She asks. "No reason." They all say. Jude squints her eyes and gives them a weird look. "Can I talk to you for a second, Quincy?" She asks. "Uh, sure." Tommy responds.

He stands up and walks into her bedroom. Jude closes the door and puts her hands on her hips, looking at Tommy. "What?" He asks innocently. "Why are you all being so sneaky?" Jude asks. "We aren't being sneaky. We are just rehearsing the song." Tommy says. "Is it done?" Jude asks. "Yeah, it's done." Tommy replies. Jude smiles to herself. "Good." She says.

"Why is that good?" he asks her. "No reason. I was just saying good." Jude tries to cover up. Tommy gives her a weird look. "What are you and Speed and Wally and Kyle trying to hide from _me_?" Tommy asks. "Nothing." Jude replies. She looks in her mirror and frowns at the shirt she was wearing. She sighs and takes it off throwing it on the floor.

"What was wrong with that shirt?" Tommy asks. He was used to her changing clothes in front of him. "I didn't like the way it made me look." Jude says as she searches for another shirt. "It made you look the same, Harrison." Tommy says. "Exactly. Maybe I want to look different today." Jude says. Tommy shakes his head and sighs.

"What should I wear?" she asks him. He lies down on his bed and looks at her in her bra. He grins. "That." He says pointing to her bra. Jude rolls her eyes and returns to searching for a shirt. After changing a few more times, Jude finally settled for the shirt she had on first.

"You realize you are wearing the shirt you had on first, right?" Tommy asks. "I know." Jude says. "So you just wasted all that time searching for no reason?" He asks. "That's how girls usually do, Quincy. We change outfits five times then go back to the first one." She says with a smile.

"But that's pointless." Tommy says. "I know, but it's just the life of a girl." Jude says as she sits down on her bed. Tommy shakes his head and stands up. "You going to take a shower?" Jude asks. "Yeah, if there's any hot water left." He says. Jude looks up at him and smiles innocently. Tommy looks at her and sighs as he sits back down.

"I guess I'm just going to stay here and talk to you." Tommy says with a smile. "That seems like a good plan." Jude says, returning his smile. They both laugh and talk for the rest of the day.

By night time they feel the bus stop and know that they are at the stadium. Once all the equipment is off the bus and they are inside the stadium, Tommy goes into manager/producer mode and starts to get everything situated. After thirty minutes he walks over to Jude's dressing room and knocks a couple times on her door. Jude opens it and smiles when she sees him.

"Here you go." Tommy says as he hands her a bottle water. "Thank you." Jude says as she opens the cap. She takes a sip of the water and smiles. "Do you like what you have on?" Jude asks him. "Yeah…why?" Tommy asks. "Just making sure. You never know who you'll see…or who will see you." She says with a smile as she walks past him towards the curtains before the stage.

Speed and Wally and Kyle walk up behind her. "Are you ready?" Speed asks. "Yeah." Jude says. They all smile at each other then turn their heads and smile at Tommy. Tommy gives them a questioningly look and they just laugh and turn their heads back around. They jump up and down as they are being called onto the stage then run on.

Tommy immediately hears applause. He smiles as Jude begins to perform her first song. Once she gets done, instead of the band playing another song, Jude begins to talk. Tommy furies his eyebrows and wanders what she is doing. He listens closely as she talks to the audience.

"Did you guys like that first song?" Jude asks. They hear applause and clapping. "Good. This concert is going to be different from my other concerts. I have a special guest that I'm going to bring out onto the stage tonight. I want the girls to try and control their screams…please." She says. She walks off the stage, backstage to where Tommy was. Before he had a chance to argue, she grabs his hand and drags him onto the stage.

All the girls in the audience immediately start to scream at the top of their lungs. Tommy smiles and waves to everyone, then turns his head and gives Jude and SME an wait-till-after-this-concert look. Speed and Wally just smirk. Jude hands Tommy the extra microphone she had brought onstage with her. Tommy sighs before he turns it on, then looks back into the audience and gives them one of his famous smiles.

SME begins to play the music to Another Thin Line. Jude smiles at Tommy before she begins to sing. Towards the end of the concert, after Jude sings her last song, Jude starts to talk to the audience again. She walks over to the stool and grabs her bottle water and takes a sip.

"Did you guys enjoy the concert?" She asks. They hear a big roar of applause and screams. "Did you all like the fact that Lil Tommy Q performed with me?" Jude asks. She looks at Tommy, was glaring at her, and giggles. Speed and wall start to laugh.

"Well we have one more song to perform." Jude says. Tommy gives her a weird look. "Actually, _Tommy_ has one more song to perform." Speed says into the microphone. Tommy mouths 'Wait until this is over' to Speed then turns his head to the audience, that was now applauding. He gives them his famous smile again and nods his head. Jude smiles as she walks past him, towards the stool. She takes a seat on the stool and listens as SME begins to play Tommy's song.

"I dedicate this song to a very special someone in my life." Tommy says into the microphone as he puts it on the stand. He glances at Jude and smiles. Jude smiles back. "This song comes from the bottom of my heart." Tommy says. He hears all the girls in the audience go "aww." He smiles at them and winks at one girl in the front row. She smiles widely.

"_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

Tommy makes eye contact with her. Jude smiles and looks back at him.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold  
_

Tommy takes the microphone off of the stand and walks backwards a little bit towards the acoustic guitar.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you  
_

He picks it up and begins to play a few chords. Speed smiles and begins to play his solo part. Tommy walks back to the microphone stand. He turns his head and looks directly at Jude. Jude could see all of his emotions in his eyes as he starts to sing the next part, Speed singing back up.

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

Tommy backs away from the microphone and looks at Jude, who has tears in her eyes. Tommy turns his head to the audience that was now clapping and jumping up and down. Tommy walks over to Jude and grabs her hands and leads her to the middle of the stage.

He stands in behind her, putting his hands around her waist. "Did you guys like my song?" Tommy asks. The audience screams and applauds. "Thank you. I wrote that song about a very special person in my life and I hope that she forgives me sometime soon." Tommy says the last sentence as he glances at Jude. Jude looks up at him and smiles. They audience says "aww" Speed and Wally smirk at each other. s

"I think that person will forgive you sometime soon." Jude says. Tommy smiles down at her. "Thank you all for coming out!" Jude says as she turns off the microphone. Speed and Wally take off their guitars and Kyle hits the drums a few more times before he gets off the set and walks off stage.

As they get backstage Tommy turns around and looks at Jude. Before he has a chance to say anything Jude gives him a big hug. Tommy laughs and wraps his arms around her, stumbling back a little. "So I take it you like it?" Tommy asks. Jude just smiles and pushes him into her dressing room.

Speed, Kyle and Wally look at each other and smile, giving each other a high five.

Okay there is the second update for today, although technically it is another day. Lol. I tried but I had to help my mom then clean the whole house. But I still got another one out. I don't own Cold by Crossfade, as you all know. Anyways please tell me what you think.


	9. All The Security I Need

Jude closes her dressing room door and turns Tommy around and pushes him against it. Before Tommy knows it, her lips are on his. Tommy automatically closes his eyes and puts his hands on her waist. They were standing so close Tommy could feel Jude's rapid heartbeat on his chest. Jude was trying to put all her emotions into the kiss. Hands travel up to his hair and she runs her fingers through it.

After half a minute they both break away from the kiss, not being able to form any thoughts. Jude takes a step back from Tommy and looks at him. Tommy wipes his lips and tries to think of something to say. Jude finds her words before he does.

"I…um…that was..." She just stops and sighs. "A thank you kiss?" Tommy asks, suddenly finding words. "Yeah…a thank you kiss…for the, the song." Jude says. Tommy nods his head, still not fully recovered from their passionate lust filled kiss. "I'm just…I'm going to go get the stuff back on the bus." Tommy says.

"And I'll get…changed." Jude replies. Tommy nods his head again and reaches for the doorknob, having trouble opening it. Once he finally opens it he walks out of the room and bumps into Speed.

"Dude." Speed says. "Sorry." Tommy says as he continues to walk, still in a daze. "Are you okay?" Speed asks. Tommy looks up at him and smiles. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." Tommy says. Speed gives him a weird look. "Dude, I think you need more hours of sleep." Speed says. Tommy just smiles and looks at the dressing room door then smiles again.

Speed moves his head from Tommy to the dressing room. He smiles when he figures out what's wrong with him. "Ooh, I get it. Something just happened between you and Jude and now you can't think straight." Speed says. Tommy shakes his head. 'This kid is smarter than what he looks.' Tommy thinks as he begins to walk away.

"Well at least wipe the lipstick off your mouth, dude!" Speed says as Tommy continues to walk away. Tommy's hand goes up to his mouth. He wipes it then begins to unplug chords, still thinking about Jude.

Jude takes a seat on the stool in her dressing room. She looks into the mirror and smiles widely. She had butterflies in her stomach from thinking about the amazing kiss she just had. It was defiantly the best one out of all four in her book. She puts her fingers up to her lips and smiles again as she continues to think about the kiss and Tommy.

Thirty minutes later Tommy rounds up SME and leads them back to the bus. Jude meets them at the door. Tommy glances at her and smiles, then turns his head and gets on the bus. Jude smiles at herself and follows him on the bus. Speed and Kyle and Wally look at each other and roll their eyes and smile as they get on the bus.

They all gather around in the front of the bus and talk about the concert, doing the same thing they did after every concert. Jude and Tommy sit on separate ends of the couch and listen to Speed and Wally's jokes. After a bout an hour and a half Speed's jokes were even getting on Jude's nerves. She sighs and thinks of an excuse to leave the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jude says as she stands up. "Dude really didn't need to know that." Speed says. "You would have asked anyways." Jude replies as she walks down the hallway. Tommy smiles to himself and shakes his head. Kyle looks at Tommy and smiles.

"Dude, why are you smiling?" Speed asks Tommy. "No reason." Tommy says. "Yeah…right. And why were you looking so out of it earlier? What really happened in that room?" Speed asks.

"Yeah I have been meaning to ask you about that." Kyle says. "Nothing happened. She just…thanked me." Tommy says. 'That's not completely a lie.' Tommy thinks. "I'm sure she did." Wally says. Kyle gives him a high-five and laughs. "Dude she had to do more than that. You were really out of it." Speed says.

"Like I said before, all she did was thank me." Tommy says. He glances to his left and sees that Jude had left her cell phone. He reaches for it and grabs it and stands up. "Where are you going?" Speed asks. "I've been meaning to make a phone call." Tommy mumbles as he makes his way to the back of the bus towards his room.

When he gets inside his room he dials a number that he didn't even know existed. He listens as the phone rings and rings and sighs when no one answers. He shuts the phone and puts the antenna against his forehead. After a few moments he flips it open it again and redials the number. He continues to redial for about five minutes before he gets mad and throws the phone on the floor.

"Quincy, why are you against people having cell phones?" Jude asks as she walks in and sits down next to him on his bed. Tommy just shakes his head and sighs. "Want to hear my new song?" Jude asks. Tommy shrugs. "I'll just take that as a yes." Jude says as she grabs the guitar that was in Tommy's room.

Tommy bends down and picks up the cell phone again as Jude begins to play. He half pays attention to her as he begins to dial the number again. Jude, who was looking down at the guitar the whole time she was playing, didn't even notice the fact that Tommy wasn't paying attention. When she finishes playing she sees Tommy close the phone loudly.

"Did you like it?" She asks. "Like what?" Tommy asks, with the antenna to his forehead. "You wasn't even listening were you, Quincy?" Jude asks with anger in her voice. "I head your stupid song!" Tommy snaps suddenly. Jude shakes her head and grabs her cell phone from him and storms out of his room.

Tommy sighs loudly and flops back on his bed. He rubs his eyes then massages his temples as he thinks about how he had just snapped at Jude. He hadn't mean to snap at her, he was just upset because the person he was trying to get in touch with, the only other person besides Jude that he cared about the most, wasn't picking up the phone. No one in the house was picking up the phone.

Jude walks into her room, slamming the door a little, and flops down on her bed. She punches her mattress and sighs. 'Why is he so hard to read?' Jude thinks to herself as she closes her eyes. One second he is flirting with her and the next he is snapping at her. Was the song that bad? Who was he trying to get a hold of anyways? She opens her eyes and flips open her phone. She presses a few buttons and goes to her call history.

'This isn't even a Canadian number.' Jude thinks as she looks at the number. She closes her phone slowly and begins to think about who he could have been calling. After about a half an hour of thinking she falls asleep, still mad at Tommy. Tommy falls asleep at the same time Jude does, thinking about how he would have to apologize to her tomorrow.

The next day…rather afternoon when Jude woke up she thinks back to how Tommy had snapped at her the day before. She was still mad about that. She gets up and walks out of her room, fluffing her hair. She can hear Speed's voice as she walks towards the front of the bus.

"Dude, what happened?" Speed asks. "What are you talking about?" Tommy responds. "Last night she was two seconds away from sleeping with you after she heard that song and now you two aren't even talking to each other." Speed says. "How did you know?" Tommy asks him.

"She has a habit of slamming doors when she's pissed off." Speed answers. "Not to mention, you two actually slept in separate rooms last night." Kyle adds. "Yeah, so what happened?" Wally asks Tommy.

"Last night she was playing me her new song and I wasn't really paying attention." Tommy says. "What, were you two busy checking her out?" Kyle asks with a smirk on his face. Tommy rolls his eyes. "No, I was trying call someone." Tommy says. "Why?" Wally asks.

"Because it was and is important that I talk to that person." Tommy says. 'What, am I not important enough for him anymore?' Jude thinks as she continues to listen to the boys' conversation. "More important than Jude?" Kyle asks. "Yeah…almost." Tommy replies. SME look at each other with shocked faces. Jude's jaw is slightly dropped and she can feel her anger rising, mixed with hurt.

"Whoa. So it's a girl?" Speed asks. "Yeah." Tommy simply replies. "You mean another girl is more important to you than to Jude?" Kyle asks, still in shocked. "You could say that." Tommy says. Jude shakes her head storms into the room. Tommy could tell by the look on her face that she was pissed and had heard everything he just said. He couldn't understand why she was mad, though.

"So I'm not important enough to listen to anymore, Tommy? You can't take two minutes out of your playboy life to listen to a song I wrote?" Jude asks in an angry tone. Tommy gives her a why-are-you-mad look. Jude shakes her head and storms into her room and slams her door shut.

"What did I do?" Tommy asks. "What did you do! Dude, she just over heard you say another girl was more important than her." Speed says. "So…" Tommy says. Speed gives him an unbelievable look then shakes his head. Tommy sits back on the couch and thinks about what had just happened with Jude. Then it clicks in his head. She's thinking that he meant that he was in love with another girl and that she means more to him than her. She's thinking he only cares about the other girl he was talking about and not her. He hits his head as he thinks about how it must have sounded.

"Oh! She thinks that I replaced her." Tommy says. "You are just now getting that?" Speed asks. "No, I didn't mean another girl…like relationship type of girl. I meant…nevermind. I have to go talk to her." Tommy says as he stands up. "Good luck." Wally mumbles under his breath.

Tommy walks to Jude's door and knocks a couple of times. When he doesn't get an answer, he sighs and enters the room sees Jude lying on her bed with her face buried into her pillow. Tommy slowly walks over to her bed and contemplates on whether or not he should sit down. He decides to stand, figuring it would probably be safer that way. He swallows and says a silent prayer.

"Jude, you heard that conversation the wrong way." Tommy starts. Jude takes her head from her pillow and flips over on her back. She gives him one of her famous pissed off looks. "How do you figure, Quincy?" She asks. Tommy heard the anger that was still in her voice.

"What you heard wasn't a lie…you just don't understand." Tommy says. Jude rolls her eyes. "Do you hear yourself? First you say I didn't hear it right then you say it wasn't a lie. Make up your mind." She says. Tommy sighs and sees that this already wasn't going good.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Tommy says. "So she is just one of your flings but she is more important that me? Thanks a lot, Quincy." Jude says as she turns on her side, her back to him. Tommy sighs. "That's not what I meant." He says. "Save it for your…friend." Jude says. "Jude…" Tommy pleads.

"Just leave, Tommy." Jude says. Tommy sighs and hesitates before he finally walks out of the room. He walks into the front part of the bus. SME stop and look at him. He just shakes his head and sighs then walks back to his room. Kyle and Speed and Wally shrug and shake their heads and continue with their conversation.

Tommy enters his room and lies down on his bed. One of the girls who meant the most to him in the world was pissed off at him…again. And the other girl who meant the world to him wasn't at home. He was worried and mad and sad all at the same time. He lets out an angry sigh and puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. He takes a brief nap, being awaked by a knocking on his door.

"Come in." He mumbles almost inaudibly. Kyle slowly opens the door and walks into Tommy's room. "Hey we are at the stadium." Kyle says as he looks at Tommy. Tommy opens his eyes and looks at his watch. It was already almost 6:30. He stands up and stretches a little.

"Should I wake up Jude too?" Kyle asks. "She doesn't wanna see me right now." Tommy says sadly. "Okay." Kyle says with sympathy in his voice. Tommy looks into his mirror and spikes his hair a little then exits his room. As he walks into the hallway he sees Jude emerging from her room. He attempts to speak to her but she turns her head and walks off the bus. He shakes his head and follows her off the bus.

As they step into stadium, backstage, they see everyone rushing around. Tommy looks at Jude, who is still ignoring him. He looks over to his right and sees a security guard eyeing Jude. He watches the security guard closely as he walks over to Jude.

"Jude Harrison. Hi, I'm Tony…your security guard for tonight." Tony says as he puts his hand out. Jude smiles widely as she shakes his hand. Tommy watches as Tony looks at Jude up and down. Not only was he getting a weird vibe from this guy, but he was also feeling his jealous rise. 'Very cute.' Jude thinks as she continues to look at him.

"I'm going to set up." Tommy mumbles as he walks away. He walks over to the amps and begins to plug in chords, making sure he kept his eye on Tony. He sees him touch her arm and give her a look again. Tommy shakes his head. It wasn't jealousy any more…completely…something wasn't right with this guy. He shakes his head and continues to plug in the chords.

Thirty minuets later Tommy is finished setting up. He looks towards Jude's dressing room door and sees her come out. She is immediately greeted by Tony, who had a bottle water in his hand. Tommy eyes the bottle water closely as Jude smiles and thanks him.

Jude opens the bottle water and notices that the seal didn't snap. She doesn't think anything of it as she takes a drink. Across the room, Tommy notices Tony eyeing her really weird as Jude takes a big drink of out of the water bottle. He sees Tony say something else to Jude before he walks off.

Tommy walks over to Jude. He stops in front of her and gives her an apology smile. Jude smiles back and nods her head. "I'm really sorry." Tommy says. "It's fine, Quincy." Jude replies. "I just…over-reacted." She adds. "No, you didn't. I'll explain it to you later. Right now you have a show to do, girl." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him as he kisses her forehead.

She stumbles back a little. Tommy grabs hold of her and gives her a weird concerned look. "Whoa, girl. Jude, are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm fine…just got a little light-headed." Jude replies. Tommy gives her another concern look but doesn't get the chance to say anything because Speed interrupts.

"Oh, lead singer! Are you ready for your concert?" Speed asks. Jude smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, I'm ready." Jude says. She looks at Tommy and stands on her tip toes and kisses his cheek. Tommy smiles as he watches her skip towards SME. Once they hear their names they run on stage and begin their concert.

During the concert Tommy watches Jude closely. Something wasn't right. She always gave a hyped concert but never like this. She was jumping up and down and twirling around to every other word. Her singing was very breathing and she wasn't hitting notes like she usually did. Even Speed and Wally could tell something wasn't right but they just shrugged it off.

At the end of the concert, when Jude and SME come back stage, Jude hops into Tommy's arms. She giggles and gives him a big hug. "Jude, are you okay?" Tommy asks as he lightly pushes her off of him. "Yeah, I'm great. Better than great. I have never felt this good. I feel like I'm floating." Jude says as she twirls around. Tommy looks at Speed, who just shrugs.

Jude stops twirling and stumbles towards Tommy, falling into his chest. Tommy grabs her and looks at her. She tries to gain her balance a little bit, pulling away from Tommy's chest then falls backwards to the ground, her eyes closed. Tommy quickly squats down next to her and begins to lightly tap her face.

"Jude! Jude!" He says as he continues to quickly tap her face. He looks up at Speed. "Go get her some water!" Tommy says. Speed nods and runs to where the water is. Wally and Kyle squat next to Jude and watch as Tommy tries to get her to open her eyes. He feels her forehead and sees that she is burning up. By now Wally and Kyle are saying her name too, drawing a big crowd.

Tommy checks her pulse, finding it extremely high. He begins to panic. Speed runs back to them with a bottle water in his hand. Speed begins to pour the water lightly on his face. "Somebody get an ambulance!" Someone shouts. Tommy just looks at Jude, in shock of what's happening. He glances up and sees, through all the commotion, Tony standing with his foot on the wall, smirking at the scene before him.

Tommy feels his anger rise to the fullest as he jumps up. He jogs across the room and pushes Tony. "What that hell did you put in that water!" Tommy shouts before he punches him. Tony stumbles back a little and tries to hit Tommy back. Tommy ducks and punches Tony again, making him fall to the ground. Tommy gets on top of him and continues to punch him repeatedly.

Wally looks over and sees Tommy punching Tony non stop. He jumps up and runs over to Tommy, but gets knocked out of the way by four security guards, running towards the scene also. By the time they were able to pull Tommy off of Tony the ambulance had gotten there, along with the police.

"What's going on here?" A police officer asks as he walks over to Tommy, who was being held back by the four guards. "This manic was just punching Tony over here." One of the guards says. "That son of a bitch put something in Jude's water!" Tommy shouts as he tries to get out of their grip.

The police officer looks at Tommy then looks at Tony, who was on the floor holding his bleeding face. The officer takes out his handcuffs and walks over to Tommy. The security guards let go of Tommy so the officer could put the cuffs on him.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." The officer says as he locks the cuffs.

"What are you arresting me for!" Tommy angrily asks. "Third degree assault." The cop replies as he pushes Tommy forward. Tommy looks at Jude as he passes by her. He sees the paramedics checking her breath and heart rate. His eyes meet Speed's.

"I'll be out tomorrow, probably. Tell her that I'm going to come and see her as soon as I get out, when she wakes up." Tommy says as the cop continues push Tommy out of the building.

A few hours after Tommy gets to the city hall, he asks the officer if he could have his free call. "Are you calmed down now?" The cop asks. "If I wasn't I would be cussing you out right now." Tommy says. The cop grunts and walks over to his cell and unlocks the door. Tommy looks at him as he walks out towards the pay phone.

"What's the nearest hospital to the Hearnes Stadium?" Tommy asks the cop. "Memorial, I think." The cop replies. "Do you know the number?" Tommy asks. The cop grunts again and tosses him the phone book. Tommy flips through it and finds the number to the hospital. He picks up the phone and dials the number.

"Thank you for calling Memorial Hospital, this is Jen how may I assist you?" Came the voice from the phone. "Can you please tell me what room number Jude Harrison is in?" Tommy asks. There is quietness on the phone. "She just got into her room." Jen says.

"You mean they just now got her to the hospital?" Tommy asks. "No, she has been here for a while. I guess they might have had her in surgery or something because it says she just checked in a few minutes ago." Jen replies.

"Well can you just forward me to her room, please?" Tommy asks impatiently. The line is quiet for a few seconds then he hears ringing. A familiar voice answers the phone. "Hello?" Speed answers.

"Spiederman how is she?" Tommy asks. "She just had her stomach pumped, dude." Speed answers. "What?" Tommy asks. "That security guy put two ecstasy pills in her water. They had to pump them out." Speed replies. Tommy sighs and hits the phone against the base.

"Hey!" The cop says. "Sorry." Tommy mumbles. "Dude, where are you?" Speed asks. "I'm in Hawaii!" Tommy says sarcastically. "Where the hell do you think I am! I'm still in jail!" Tommy says loudly. "Well when are you getting out?" Speed asks him. "I don't know, Spiederman. If she wakes up…don't tell her anything. I want to. Okay?" Tommy says.

"Okay, just try and get here." Speed says. "I am." Tommy says before he hangs up. Tommy sighs and looks at the cop. "How long am I in here for?" Tommy asks him. "Till morning. After the security guard gets from the hospital he can decide whether or not he wants to press charges." The officer replies.

"Are you kidding me! He put two ecstasy pills in Jude's water!" Tommy shouts. "You still got into a fight with him. Now back in the cell." The officer says. Tommy shakes his head and storms in the cell, slamming the door shut. He lies down on the bench and taps his foot up and down, thinking about how long it was going to be until he was going to be able to see Jude.

The next morning Tommy awakes to a loud banging on the bars of his cell. He rises up and sees the cop that had arrested him the night before. "You can go." The cop says. "I can?" Tommy asks as he stands up. "Yeah, the guy didn't press charges, although you did bang him up pretty badly." The cop says.

"So." Tommy says. "So you are very lucky." The cop says before he unlocks the cell and slides the door open. "He deserved it." Tommy says in a deep voice as he steps out of the cell. "That's what they all say. Stay out of trouble." The cop says. Tommy nods his head and walks down the hall and out of the building.

When he steps outside he gets blinded by the sun and the flashing lights of cameras. He puts his hands up to his eyes and blocks all the lights. "Mr. Quincy can we get a quote about what happened last night?" "Mr. Quincy is it true that you nearly killed the guy that drugged number one Instant Star winner Jude Harrison?" "Mr. Quincy, how long was you in jail for?" Came questions from all the paparazzi. Tommy just shook his head and repeated "No Comment" about 6 dozen times.

He tries to get a taxi but remembers he only had credit cards on him. He sighs and goes back into the city hall. He sees a cop sitting at the front desk and smiles a little at him. The cop grunts and gives him a mean look. Tommy bites his tongue and doesn't say anything that would land him back behind bars.

"What?" The cop asks rudely. "How far away is Memorial Hospital?" Tommy asks. "Bout 5 miles." The cop answers, still using his rude tone. "Can you tell me what street it's on?" Tommy asks. The cop grunts and tosses him a phone book. Tommy sighs again and flips through the phone book, looking for the Memorial Hospital address. When he finds it he throws the phone book back at the cop and mumbles a "thank you."

He walks back outside and gets swarmed by the paparazzi and flashing lights again. He inhales deeply before he begins to run towards the direction of the hospital. He reaches the hospital within a half hour. He pants as he enters the hospital, feeling the warmness the minute he walks in. The receptionist behind the desk looks at him with sympathy.

"What floor is Jude Harrison on?" Tommy pants out. Before the receptionist has a chance to answer Tommy hears Speed's voice. "Dude, you're out!" Speed says as he runs over to him, Wally and Kyle right behind him. "Yeah, what are you doing down here? Why aren't you with Jude?" Tommy asks.

"We were on our way to the gift shop." Wally says. "Has she woken up yet?" Tommy asks. Speed and Wally and Kyle get serious looks on their faces. "No and she's breathing really slowly." Kyle says. Tommy closes his eyes and sighs.

"Dude she's going to be okay." Speed says as he puts a hand on his shoulder. Tommy nods his head slowly. "Do you want to come to the gift shop with us?" Kyle asks. "No, I just want to see her." Tommy replies. "Okay. She's on the third floor, room 321." Speed says. "Thanks." Tommy mumbles as he makes his way towards the elevator. As he steps into the elevator he presses the "3" button repeatedly, hoping it would make it go faster.

When the elevator finally gets on the third floor, Tommy quickly steps out and searches for Jude's room. When he finds it he walks into the room and looks at Jude. She was only hooked up to a few machines but it still pained him to look at her. He pulls up a chair next to her bed and sits down.

He brushes a strand of hair from her face and puts it behind her ear and listens to her slow breathing. He glances up at the beeping machine above his head and looks at Jude's heart rate. He couldn't tell if it was normal or not but he knew that the slow breathing wasn't a good thing. He rubs her arm a little and smiles at her. He could have sworn he seen her respond. He can hear her breathing pick up a little.

"Come on Harrison. I need you to get better and wake up that way you can yell at me and get mad. You know I hate our fights but I love it when we make up…even if it doesn't involve sex." Tommy says with a smile. He sees Jude's eyes flutter a little. He smiles and moves to the edge of his seat a little and watches as Jude's eyes slowly open. She looks at Tommy, then the room she was in.

"Where am I?" She asks. "The hospital." Tommy replies. "The hospital? What? Why?" Jude asks. "Well you and I were having sex and you hit the headboard kinda hard." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude laughs lightly and hits him. "Seriously, Tommy. Why am I in the hospital?" She asks.

"That jerk of a security guard, Tony, slipped a couple ecstasy pills into that bottle water he gave you." Tommy says. "Tony did?" Jude asks. "Yeah." Tommy answers. Jude sighs. "I'm such an idiot. I should have never taken that water from him. And it tasted weird also." Jude says.

"No, it's my fault. If I would have apologized earlier you wouldn't have been mad at me and you wouldn't of had to except the bottle water he gave you." Tommy says. "Quincy, do not blame yourself for this." Jude says as she looks at him. "Well I feel responsible." Tommy says quietly.

"Well you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. It was Tony's fault." Jude says. Tommy smiles gently. "I guess you are right." Tommy says. Jude looks down at Tommy's hand, which was still on her arm. "What happened?" Jude asks as she looks at his wrists. They still had red marks from the handcuffs.

"Long story." Tommy says. "Does it look like I can go anywhere?" Jude asks. Tommy laughs lightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right again. Last night, when you passed out, I was trying to get you to wake up. I sent Speed to go get you some water and when he came back with the water and poured it on you I happened to glance up at Tony. He was looking at you on the ground and he was smirking. I just felt my anger rise and I ran over to him and started to punch him." Tommy explains.

"Tommy…" Jude says. "Repeatedly." Tommy adds. She shakes her head and smiles a little. "So when the paramedics and the police got there they took one look at Tony, who was bleeding, and one look at me, who was being held back by four guards. They arrested me but Tony didn't press any charges so they let me go. And just so you know, I ran five miles just to get here…in the cold." Tommy finishes the last sentence with a small smile.

Jude smiles at him. "So you knocked out the guy who drugged me and got sent to jail…all for me?" Jude asks. "Pretty much so yeah." Tommy says. Jude smiles again. Her smile fades after she thinks about something. Tommy notices the change and tries to get prepared for whatever she was about to say.

"Why would you do something like that for someone who wasn't the most important person to you?" Jude asks quietly. "Jude…" Tommy says. "You said so yourself, Quincy. You said that there was another girl out there that was more important than me." Jude says.

"There is. She's about three foot five inches tall and lives in Montana." Tommy says quietly with a smile. Jude looks at him and immediately feels stupid. "You mean Maria?" She asks quietly. "Yeah, girl. I was trying to call her because I haven't talked to her in a couple weeks." He says.

"Great. Now I feel really stupid." Jude mumbles. "You shouldn't. I would react the same way if I over heard you in a conversation saying another guy was more important than me." Tommy says. Jude nods her head and smiles at him as she grabs his hand.

"You really scared me, Harrison." Tommy says. "I did?" Jude asks. "Yeah. When you fell to the ground my mind stopped. I was scared when you weren't responding to me, then when I seen Tony standing over in the corner smirking, all my anger just surfaced. The thought of anyone hurting you makes me angry." Tommy says.

Jude smiles at him. "Thank you." She says. "For what?" Tommy asks. "For everything. Getting arrested for me, running five miles to see me and for always knowing what to say." She responds. Tommy smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't thank me for anything. I don't do anything but make you crazy." He says. "You know that is true. You do drive me crazy, but when you flirt with me and make jokes about wanting to have sex with me it makes me think you do have a heart." Jude says.

"Joking? Who said I was joking about wanting to have sex with you." Tommy asks. Jude laughs and moves her head left and right on her pillow. Tommy smiles widely at her. "Why are you smiling at me?" Jude asks. "You are so pretty when you smile. And I am happy I am the one making you smile." Tommy says.

"You always do, Quincy." Jude says quietly. Tommy smiles again, Jude smiling back. Their moment gets interrupted by a nurse clearing her throat. They turn their heads and look at the nurse, who they hadn't notice was in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jude I need to check your heart rate and make sure everything is okay." The nurse says. "That's fine." Jude says. Tommy stands up and pushes the chair back to the corner. "I'll just go get us some coffee or something." Tommy says.

"For once I actually don't want anything to eat." Jude says. "Hmm and all it took was getting your stomach pumped." Tommy says. "Imagine that." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles and winks at her before he leaves the room. The nurse begins to check the machines Jude was hooked up to, writing things down in her clipboard.

After a few more minutes the nurse was done writing things down in her clipboard. She smiles at Jude before leaving the room. Tommy wasn't back yet and she had just noticed SME was no where to be found. She closes her eyes a little and gets comfortable in the bed.

Tommy returns a few minutes later with two cups of coffee in his hand. He smiles when he walks into the room and sees that Jude is asleep. He sets the coffee cups down on the dresser and sits down in the chair that he had replaced back in the corner. He rubs his eyes and yawns a little as he leans back.

He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. The room gets quiet for a few minutes, nothing but the beeping sound of Jude's machine was heard. Jude opens her eyes a little and smells the fresh smell of coffee. She smiles when she sees Tommy sitting over in the corner.

She carefully gets out of bed and drags the movable machine stand with her over to Tommy. She climbs onto his lap and snuggles into him. Tommy opens his eyes and looks down at her, smiling. She looks up at him and smiles back.

"You're all the security I need, Quincy." She whispers as she puts her head back down against his chest. Tommy smiles and wraps his arms tightly around her……………….

So there is an update for today. I think I should probably be able to get another one out tomorrow. Please tell me what you think!


	10. Not Going Anywhere

Speed, Wally and Kyle walk into the hospital room and see Tommy asleep in the chair in the corner with Jude on his lap. Kyle smiles and can't help but think about what a cute couple they would make. Speed and Wally look at each other and nod their heads, smiling. They all walk over and set their get well presents on the nightstand next to the hospital bed.

"Let's go back to the bus and let these two have their…moment." Kyle says quietly. "We aren't having a moment we are just trying to sleep." Tommy mumbles sleepily as he opens one of his eyes. "Yeah, right." Speed says sarcastically. "If you two stay in that position I don't think much sleep will be done." Wally says.

"Shut up." Jude groans as she adjusts herself on Tommy's lap. "Dude, you just messed up their mood and moment." Speed says. "You all did." Tommy says. "I thought you weren't having a moment." Kyle says with a smirk. "I just spent a night in jail. I'm really not in the mood for this." Tommy says.

"Sorry, dude. We're just going to go back to the bus." Speed says as he grabs Wally and Kyle's arms, dragging them out of the room. Tommy sighs and tries to get comfortable in the chair. After five minutes of trying to get comfortable he sighs again. Jude raises her head and looks down at him.

"You can't get comfortable?" She asks. "Nope." Tommy replies. "I guess I'll just go back to my bed." Jude says as she stands up. "Good because you way a ton." Tommy replies. Jude's jaw drops as she hits him. Tommy laughs as he rubs the spot on his shoulder where Jude just hit him.

"Can't you at least be nice to me when I'm in the hospital?" She asks as she gets back into her bed. "Running five miles isn't nice?" Tommy asks. Jude smiles at him. "Yeah running five miles is nice." She says. Tommy smiles and pulls the chair up to her bed again.

"Does that mean I get a couple brownie points?" Tommy asks with a smirk. "Yeah…you get 11." Jude says. "Eleven?" Tommy asks. "One for apologizing to me, five for punching Tony and five for running five miles." Jude says. Tommy just smiles at her.

"Are you hungry or anything?" He asks. "A little but not really." Jude responds. "Well you get some sleep and I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Tommy says as he stands up. "Where are you going?" Jude asks. "It's a surprise." Tommy replies with a smile. He sees the remote control to the TV lying on the nightstand so he picks it up and hands it to Jude.

"Try not to fall asleep on me, Harrison." Tommy says. "I'm not tired anymore." She responds. "You say that, but when I come back in here you will be fast asleep." Tommy says with a small smile. Jude just smiles back at him, agreeing. Tommy nods his head lightly and walks out of the room. Jude smiles and turns on the TV, thinking about how much Tommy must care about her.

Meanwhile, Tommy makes his way down to the first floor. He goes into the gift shop and tries to decide what he should get her. He knew Jude wouldn't really want a card. She was more into gifts. He walks around the store, grabbing a few items here and there; things he thought she would like. He smiles as he reaches the candy section, knowing Jude loved sweets.

When he walks up to the register the lady behind the counter looks at all the gifts he had set on the counter and smiles. "Girlfriend?" She asks. "No, just a really special friend." Tommy replies. "I wish I had a good friend that would buy me all this stuff if I was in the hospital." She says with a smile as she begins to ring up the items. Tommy looks at the helium tanks behind her.

The lady behind the counter follows his eyes. "How many?" She asks. "Um…just a few." Tommy replies. The lady smiles and nods her head. "Do you have different shapes?" Tommy asks the lady. "Well I know how to shape them…" The lady responds. "Can you shape a couple into guitars?" Tommy asks politely with one of his Tom Quincy smiles.

The lady looks at his smile and nods her head. (who would say no to Tommy Q when he is giving one of his cute smiles?) Tommy smiles and thanks the lady as he pays for all the items her purchased. Just as he is about to leave the lady speaks again.

"You're little Tommy Q aren't you?" The lady asks. Tommy stops in his tracks and turns around. "Tom Quincy." Tommy corrects her. "Can I get your autograph?" the lady asks. Tommy smiles and nods his head as he grabs a pen that was sitting on the counter. He scribbles his autograph down on a piece of paper and sets the pen back down.

"I take it all of these gifts are for Jude Harrison?" the lady asks. "Yeah." Tommy simply replies. The lady smiles and nods her head. "She's lucky to have you as a boyfriend." The lady says to him. "We're just friends, contrary to what the newspapers and magazines say." Tommy says.

"That's too bad. You two would make a cute couple." The lady replies. "Thank you." Tommy says as he picks up all his gifts and leaves the store. He makes his way back up to the third floor and walks into Jude's room. He sees lying in the bed with her eyes closed. He smiles as he walks over to the nightstand and sets down all his stuff.

"I'm not even tired." Tommy mocks to himself. "I'm not…smartass." Jude says as she opens her eyes. Tommy looks at her and laughs. "So what were you doing then?" He asks. "I was…resting my eyes." Jude cleverly responds. "Sure, Harrison." Tommy replies.

Jude looks up and sees all the gifts Tommy had gotten her. She smiles even wider when she sees the purple and red balloons, two of them in the shape of a guitar. "What's all this?" Jude asks, still smiling widely. "These are your get well presents." Tommy says with a smile that matches hers.

Tommy hands her a cute brown stuffed little teddy bear that had a heart attached to it that said Get Well Soon. She smiles and looks at it. Tommy smiles at her reaction and hands her a heart-shaped pillow that also had the words Get Well Soon. Jude smiles even wider as she takes it. Tommy holds up the vase of flowers he had gotten her, receiving another smile from Jude. He smiles back and hands her a single yellow rose.

"They were out of red…sorry." Tommy says with a smile. "It's fine." Jude replies as she takes the rose from him. He smiles at her then holds up the 17 balloons her had. They all said get well soon except for the separate balloons that were in the shape of guitars. He hands those two to Jude also. Jude smiles widely and looks at all her gifts she had in the bed.

"Not done yet." Tommy says. "God Quincy I should get sick more often." Jude says. Tommy chuckles as he pulls out another stuffed teddy bear. This one was bigger and had a shirt on that said I Love You. Jude smiles widely when she sees this. Tommy smiles again at her reaction.

"Only a couple more things left." Tommy says. He pulls out a yellow mug that had a big smile on it. "A mug, Quincy?" Jude asks. "Well you like to drink coffee so I figured you might as well have your own mug." Tommy says with a smile. Jude smiles at him, loving the way he was acting so caring. She sees the way his eyes light up everytime she smiles and accepts his gifts.

"Okay, I think these last gifts are going to be your favorite." Tommy says. He pulls out six boxes of chocolates. Jude smiles widely and begins to laugh. "Quincy, how did you know I was in need of something sweet?" Jude asks. "You always are." Tommy says with a smirk.

"I'm going to ignore that smart eleck comment and accept my chocolates." Jude says. Tommy laughs as he hands her all the boxes of candy. She immediately opens the first box and sticks a piece of chocolate into her mouth. Tommy tries to fight back his laughter. Jude sees this and throws one of the pieces of chocolate at him.

"Hey!" Tommy says. "Well you were laughing at me." Jude says. "That's because you have terrible eating habits." Tommy replies. "I'm sorry I can't be like you and take ten minutes to eat something." Jude says. "I don't take ten minutes…" Tommy replies. "Oh yeah you do. Although the bag of Twizzler's did go pretty fast." Jude says before she puts another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"So they said you can get out of here tomorrow." Tommy says as he sits down. "Tomorrow? Wait, that means that I have to spend the night here?" Jude asks. "Yeah…" Tommy says. "Tommy I can't." Jude says. "You did last night, girl." Tommy answers. "Yeah but I was barely conscious. I have this phobia about hospitals." Jude says.

"Phobia?" Tommy asks. "Let's just say I watched Halloween at too young an age." Jude says. Tommy chuckles and shakes his head. "Well you have nothing to worry about because I plan on spending the night with you anyways." Tommy says. "You do?" Jude asks. "Of course." Tommy replies. Jude just smiles at him and continues to eat her candy.

Jude lies in her bed and looks at all the stuff Tommy had gotten her and smiles. "Why are you smiling?" Tommy asks. "Look at all this stuff you just got me." Jude says. Tommy chuckles. "They are just get well presents." He replies. "So…they are still adorable presents…especially this one." She says as she holds up the bear that said I Love You.

Tommy just smiles. He had contemplated on buying that bear for her. He didn't want to give her any mixed signals or anything. But he was assuming it was a good idea since she was smiling and glowing. "So that bear is your favorite?" He asks. "Yes." Jude simply replies. Tommy smirks. "Well good. I can take all these other gifts back." Tommy says as he picks up the stuffed pillow and other bear.

Jude quickly grabs them. "I don't think so." She laughs. Tommy reaches for the stuffed pillow again but Jude pulls it away from him. She giggles as Tommy continues to try and get it. "You think that's funny, Harrison?" Tommy asks. "Yes." Jude giggles. Tommy smiles and starts to tickle her. Jude starts to squirm in the bed, trying to stop Tommy from tickling her.

"Tommy stop." Jude giggles. Tommy stops tickling her and looks down at her and smiles. Jude smiles back, her face a bright shade of red from laughing. Tommy realizes how close their faces were; only centimeters away from each other. Jude looks at him deep in the eye and wonders what he is going to do next. Tommy just gives her a soft smile and pulls away from her.

"I hope you're not planning on eat all of that." Tommy says as he exhales, taking a seat in the chair. "Why shouldn't I?" Jude asks, still trying to catch her breath from all her giggling. "That's a whole lot of sweets." Tommy replies. "So…" Jude says. "Okay if you want all your teeth to fall out then go right ahead." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes and pops another chocolate candy into her mouth.

Tommy laughs and leans back in the chair. They get quiet and just now notice the rain that was coming down outside. "Harrison, I hope you don't want anything." Tommy says as he looks out the window. "Are you aware that you say stuff out of nowhere?" Jude asks. Tommy chuckles. "Yeah. I said I hope you don't want anything because it is raining outside and it is only 37 degrees out which means its freezing rain. I'm not going out in it no matter how much I love you." He says.

Jude smiles at him. "You love me?" She teases. Tommy just smiles at her. "Yeah, I mean why else would I spend ten dollars on a bear that says I Love You." Tommy replies in a flirtatious tone. Jude smiles widely at him. Tommy just smiles back and watches her eat more of the chocolate candy.

'I wonder what kind of love he is talking about. He probably just means sisterly brotherly type of love. No…I don't know. What I do know is that brothers and sisters don't kiss like we have. I wish I could read his mind that way I wouldn't be so confused about what he is feeling.' Jude thinks as she continues to eat her candy.

'I wonder if she knows what type of love I'm talking about. She probably doesn't because I am kinda confused myself. I know it's defiantly not a sisterly brotherly type of love. She's probably just as confused as I am…maybe more since I'm the one sending her mixed signals. One of these days…in the near future, I'll find a way to express how I feel about her. Hopefully.' Tommy thinks.

He grabs the remote from the bed and turns the volume up on the TV. He watches MTV for a few minutes then turns his head and looks at Jude, who was opening box number two of chocolates. "You have got to be kidding me." Tommy says. Jude giggles as she rips the wrapper off of the box.

"You're the one who bought them for me." Jude says. "Yeah but I didn't think you were going to eat them all in one hour." Tommy replies. Jude giggles again as she eats another piece of chocolate. "I don't plan on eating them _all_." Jude replies. "Just all but one box." Tommy smirks.

"Exactly." Jude replies, using the same smart eleck tone he was using. Tommy smiles and shakes his head, turning his attention back to the TV. When a commercial comes on he turns his head back to Jude and is surprised to see she is on the same box and only half way through.

"You know I was thinking about going to the movie rental place." Tommy says. "I thought you said you weren't going to go out in that weather." Jude says. "I wasn't but there is a movie I really want to see." Tommy replies, smiling slyly. "What movie would that be?" Jude asks. "Halloween." Tommy replies. Jude drops the box of candy and gives Tommy an I-hope-your-joking-look.

Tommy, in return, laughs. "I'm glad I amuse you." Jude says. "You should have seen your face." Tommy says when he finally stops laughing. "I told you I am petrified of hospitals." Jude says. "I know but I just had to say it." Tommy says. "That wasn't funny. I really hope you stay with me tonight." Jude says.

"I am. And if you want…I can make you feel better." Tommy says with a smile. Jude laughs and rolls her eyes. "Not gonna happen…especially in a hospital room." Jude says. "Oh come on. That would be an awesome story to tell, Harrison. If people ask you where you lost your virginity you will be able to say in a hospital bed." Tommy says.

Jude laughs. "Yeah and when they ask why I was in the hospital and I tell them they'll say "so not only are you kinky, you are a drug addict too."" Jude says. Tommy starts to laugh at her comment. Jude joins him in laughter after a few seconds. They both stop laughing at the same time, still smiling.

"So are we just going to watch TV all day?" Jude asks. "There's not much more you can do, girl." Tommy replies. Jude sighs. "We can write a song." Jude says. "For once in my life I'm not in the mood to write a song. Besides, your journal is on the bus." Tommy says.

"That's right. I'm guessing Spiederman and Kyle and Wally aren't returning." She says. "I hope not." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "They really aren't that bad." She says. "I know. They are okay when they aren't making jokes about every little thing." Tommy says to her.

"I know." Jude says. They sit in quiet for a few moments. Not because they didn't have anything to talk about but because they were already growing bored. Tommy finally sighs and stands up. Jude looks up at him and gives him a questioningly look.

"Where are you going?" She asks. "I'll just be right back." Tommy replies before he walks out of the room. "Tom Quincy, man of many mysteries." Jude says to herself. She shrugs and eats another piece of chocolate candy. She glances at the show on the TV for a few minutes. She tries her hardest not to finish the box of candy in her lap, that way she could prove Tommy wrong…even though he was probably going to be right about her eating all the boxes of chocolates.

Tommy returns a few minutes later, smiling. Jude looks at him smiling and smiles back. "Why is it that every time I smile you smile back?" Tommy asks. "Quincy sometimes when you smile you get this cute little boyish expression on your face. It just automatically brings a smile to my face." Jude replies. Tommy laughs as he walks over to her bed.

He sits down on the edge and pulls out two boxes of cards. One box was normal cards and the other box was Uno cards. Jude smiles when she sees the cards. "Where did you get those from?" She asks. "The nurse at the desk gave them to me." He replies. "You asked her for them?" Jude asks him. "No, I just told her we were bored so she gave me them. I chose them though. I figured you would rather play Uno instead of Old Maid." Tommy replies.

Jude laughs. "I'm glad you did. Jamie used to torture me when we were little. He used to make me play that game all the time." She replies. "I guess that's what living with your grandma does to a person." Tommy mumbles as he opens the box of regular playing cards.

"So what do you want to play?" Tommy asks as he begins to shuffle the cards. "I don't know. You decide." Jude says. "Anything I want?" Tommy asks with a cute face. Jude takes one look at his face and knows what game he is thinking about. "Any game except for strip poker." Jude says.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Tommy asks her. "I can read you like a book, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy laughs and continues to shuffle the cards. "Goldfish?" Tommy asks. "Nope. How about...Wild Deuces." She says. "Whatever you want, Harrison." Tommy says as he starts to lay the cards out on the sheets.

"The score is now…10 to…4? Is that right?" Jude asks sarcastically ten minutes later. Tommy smiles and shakes his head. "Okay so maybe Wild Deuces isn't my game." Tommy says. "You can say that again." Jude says. "I'm getting better." Tommy says. Jude just laughs and watches him as he begins to shuffle the cards again.

"Besides, I'm only loosing by…six." Tommy says. "That's a lot." Jude says. "And people say I'm cocky." Tommy mumbles. "Hey I'm not cocky." Jude says. "When it comes to playing games you are, Harrison." Tommy argues. "You're a sore loser." Jude says. Tommy sighs and shakes his head.

"But that's okay…because you make the cutest faces when you lose." Jude says. Tommy chuckles and starts to deal the cards again. After playing Wild Deuces for an hour and a half Tommy gets mad and throws the cards down. Jude looks at him and tries to fight back the laughter she wanted to let out.

"It's not funny." Tommy says. Jude puts her hand over mouth puts her head down and begins to laugh. Tommy shakes his head and puts the cards back into the box as Jude's laughter dies down. She puts her head back up and looks at Tommy, smiling widely.

"Got that outta your system?" Tommy asks her. "Yes." Jude replies. "Good. Now we can play a game I am actually good at." Tommy says as he pulls the Uno cards out of the box. He deals out fourteen cards, seven going to Jude and seven going to him. He smiles as he sees the cards he had gotten.

"Your turn." Tommy says after 10 minutes into the game. Jude sighs when she sees that she doesn't have any red cards. She reaches for the stack of cards and pulls one out. Luckily it turns out to be a red card. She smiles slyly at Tommy and puts the card down on top of the stack of cards.

"You are just lucky, girl." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him from behind her cards, which she had up to her face. "No, I'm just…gifted when it comes to playing cards." Jude says. Tommy rolls his eyes and throws out a red card. Jude smiles and throws out another colored card with the same number. Tommy groans, telling Jude he didn't have any cards that color.

"You're no fun to play cards with, Harrison." Tommy says. Jude giggles. "Yes, I am. You are just a sore loser like I said before." Jude replies. Tommy looks at Jude and is about to say something, but gets an idea. Jude sees how his eyes light up and gets suspicious.

"What are you thinking?" Jude asks. "Nothing." Tommy replies quietly with a smile as he scoots closer to Jude. Jude gives him a weird look and watches him as he continues to get closer to her. After a few seconds Jude catches on to what he was trying to do. She laughs and moves her cards out of sight.

"Nice try, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy sighs and scoots back down to the edge of the bed. Jude smiles at him then looks at her cards. "Can I trust you not to look at my cards if I go to the bathroom?" Jude asks a few seconds later.

"Yeah." Tommy says giving her a sneaky smile. "Quincy, we are talking about trust here. If you look at my cards I will never be able to trust you." She says. Tommy sighs softly. "Great guilt trip, girl." Tommy says. Jude just smiles at him as she stands up and walks into the bathroom.

He watches her closely, hoping she had the gown that was open in the back, but to his disappointment, it wasn't. He scoots up to Jude's side of the bed and gets comfortable, taking off his shoes. He puts the bed up a little, making sure he doesn't mess up the cards. Just as he gets comfortable Jude walks out of the bathroom and looks at him. She stands on the side of the bed and puts her hands on her hips.

"Now where am I supposed to sit?" She asks. Tommy points down to the end of the bed. Jude looks and sees that there was no room. "I might be skinny but I'm not that skinny, Quincy. There is no room." She says. Tommy sighs and moves his feet so that there was more space at the bottom. Jude gives him a thank you smile and gets comfortable at the end of the bed, sitting Indian style.

"Comfortable?" Tommy asks her. "As comfortable as I can be." Jude answers. "Need anything?" Tommy asks. "I really want a milkshake for some reason but its still raining outside." Jude responds. "You want a milkshake in the middle of winter?" Tommy asks. "Yeah…either a milkshake or an ice cream cone or just plain ice cream." Jude says. Tommy gets quiet for a moment and contemplates on whether or not he should go out there and get her some ice cream.

He did see an ice cream shop on his way here. Whether they were open or not, he couldn't tell. And he did pass an McDonald's so if the ice cream parlor was closed he could just go there. He nods his head and stands up. Jude puts down her cards and gives him an weird look.

"What are you doing?" She asks him. "You said you wanted ice cream so I'm going to get you ice cream." Tommy replies as he puts on his leather jacket. "Tommy it's freezing and raining out there." Jude says. "So…" Tommy says as he zips up his jacket. "You don't have to." Jude says to him. "And it's already dark out." She adds. Tommy shrugs.

"I don't care. You said you wanted ice cream so you are going to get ice cream. Besides, I have to be nice to you…you are in the hospital after all." Tommy says with a small. "Yeah, for something minor." Jude says. "Oh well, Harrison. I'm going to get you ice cream." He says. "Tommy, really, you don't have to." Jude says. "I want to." He replies with a smile before he leaves the room.

Jude smiles to herself and crawls back up to the head of the bed. Something was happening between her and Tommy. She didn't know what…she couldn't describe it but she knew something was happening. On one hand she was happy of the idea that Tommy might be realizing his feelings for her but on the other hand she was scared; scared of getting hurt again. He left her right when she thought they were actually getting somewhere. How did she know he wasn't going to the exact same thing? Well the fact that they were on a six month tour was a reassuring thought but that was the only one. She knows her heart can't handle that. Her heart was already starting to heal and she was starting to forgive him. When she was going to be able to fully forgive him was undetermined. Right now she was just happy they were flirting and having a good time…even if she was in a hospital. There is a lot of sexual tension but that's just their friendship.

Tommy reaches the ice cream parlor he had passed and sees that it is closed. 'Of course it is closed. It's wintertime for crying out loud. Nobody in their right minds wants ice cream in freezing weather. Well, no one but Jude Harrison.' Tommy thinks as he turns around and begins to walk towards the McDonald's he had seen earlier. He sighs and puts his head down as the rain begins to come down a little harder.

He returns to the hospital an hour later with an ice cream cone, a milkshake and a sundae. He looks around and doesn't see Jude in her bed and figures she must be in the bathroom. He smiles as he gets an idea. He slowly opens the closet door and walks inside, closing the door behind him. He waits a couple a minutes, the cold ice cream still in his hands. Finally he hears the door to the bathroom open. He smiles widely and begins to jiggle the doorknob to the closet door.

Jude, who had just gotten into the bed, looks around. She could have sworn she heard something. She shrugs it off and looks at the TV. Tommy begins to hum the Freddy Kruger song. Jude turns down the TV and listens to the song Tommy was humming. She begins to get a little creeped out. Tommy stops humming the Freddy song and begins to make Jason noises. Jude begins to bite her fingernails as she continues to listen to the sounds.

Tommy stops doing the noises and waits three seconds before he barges out of the closet. Jude jumps at least four feet in the air. Tommy immediately begins to laugh as Jude puts her hand over heart. Once her nerves calm down she throws her pillows at Tommy, who was still laughing. Tommy stops laughing a little and just giggles.

"Quincy, you almost gave me a heartattack!" Jude says as she places her hand back over her heart, which was still beating rapidly. Tommy laughs again and sits the ice cream items on the nightstand. "Well the bright side is…at least you are in a hospital, girl." Tommy says before he laughs again. Jude rolls her eyes and brushes her bangs from her forehead.

When Tommy finally stops laughing and giggling he motions his hands towards the ice cream. "Pick which one you want, girl." Tommy says. "You got all three?" Jude asks. "Yeah, the people there felt sorry for me. I only had to pay for the milkshake." Tommy says. "That's nice of them." Jude says. "I guess. The milkshake is chocolate, although I think you might be tired of chocolate…the ice cream cone is vanilla and chocolate and the sundae is just plain vanilla. I made them put two cherries on top since you are in the hospital." Tommy says.

Jude smiles at him. "Thank you." She says. "No problem. I enjoy walking a mile in the cold freezing rain just to get ice cream which freezes my hands even more." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "I told you, you didn't have to go." She says. "I know." Tommy says as he takes off his jacket and throws it on the chair.

"Hmm…which one should I eat first?" She asks herself. "I don't care just as long as you eat both of them and drink the milkshake." Tommy says as he rubs his hands together. Jude smiles at him and grabs the sundae. "You want to eat it with me?" She asks. Tommy pauses and looks at her. Jude rolls her eyes. "You are such a perv, Quincy." She says. Tommy laughs and walks over to the bed and sits down next to her.

"Well you can't just say things like that." Tommy says. "Especially to you." Jude mumbles as she takes the spoon out of the wrapper. Tommy smiles and reaches over to the nightstand and grabs one of the boxes of chocolate. He opens it and takes out three candy pieces and puts the top back on the box. He puts the chocolate on the sundae and smiles.

"Good idea, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy just smiles. He notices there is only one spoon. He sighs as he stands up. "Where are you going?" Jude asks. "To go see if the nurse at the desk out front has another spoon." He replies. "We can share." Jude says. Tommy looks at her and chuckles.

"What, it's not like we haven't shared each other's germs before. Four times if I remember correctly." Jude says. Tommy smiles to himself as he sits back down on the bed. Jude scoops up some of the ice cream and holds the spoon up to Tommy's lips. Tommy opens his mouth slightly and lets her put the spoon in his mouth. His lips brush against the spoon, removing the ice cream from the spoon.

Jude smiles and scoops some more up and takes a bite. Tommy takes the spoon away from her and feeds her the way she fed him. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as she eats the ice cream off of the spoon. He can feel his heartbeat get quicker. He swallows hard and gets off the bed.

"Now what are you doing?" Jude asks. Tommy looks around to think of an excuse to leave the room. He spots the boxes of cards. "I…uh…need to take the cards back to the nurse." Tommy says as he grabs them. He looks at the ice cream cone and sees that it is melting. "And I guess I'll give her this ice cream cone as a thank you." Tommy says.

Jude gives him a weird look. "Okay…Quincy." Jude says. Tommy smiles nervously at her as he grabs the ice cream cone and walks out of the room. Jude shakes her head and continues to eat her ice cream. She is almost done when Tommy returns, smiling widely like a little boy. He had something behind his back.

"Why are you smiling? And what do you have behind your back?" She asks him. Tommy continues to smile as he pulls a Playstation 2 from behind his back. Jude can't help but laugh as she sees the happy look on Tommy's face.

"She gave you a Playstation 2?" Jude asks. "Yeah…I returned the cards and gave her the ice cream cone and she was happy because she thought that I went out in the cold and rain for her. So she asked if I was still bored and I said yeah so she gave me the Playstation. She said we have to give it back tomorrow before you check out, though." Tommy says. Jude just smiles as she watches him walk over to the TV and hook up the game.

When he is done he smiles at Jude. "Quincy you are like a kid." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "I won't argue with you about that." He says as he hands her one of the controllers. "How many games did she give us to play?" Jude asks. "She only had to choose from. So I chose Need for Speed, Burnout, Midnight Madness and Pac Man." Tommy says.

Jude laughs. "At least you got one non car game." Jude says. Tommy just smiles and begins to set up the game. "Okay we are playing Need for Speed first." Tommy says. "Why?" Jude asks. "Because it has fast cars." Tommy says. Jude laughs at his childish antics. "You are so adorable right now." Jude says.

"I am?" Tommy asks as he sits down on the side of the bed, putting one leg up and leaving the other one on the floor. "Yeah, you have this glint in your eye and you are acting like a kid." Jude says. "And that's a good thing?" Tommy asks. "No, not really but like I said…you look adorable." She says with a smile

Tommy smiles at her then puts the second controller in her hand. Just as they are about to play the nurse appears at the door. Tommy turns his head and smiles at her. "Hey, did you get it hooked up?" The nurse asks. "Yeah, we are just about to play." Tommy says in a happy voice. Jude giggles. "Well I'm going to shut the door that way you two won't wake up the other patients." The nurse says. Tommy nods and returns his attention to the TV.

Ten minutes later Tommy and Jude are neck and neck playing the game. "You're a lot better at this then what I thought you would be, Harrison." Tommy says. "Thank you." Jude replies with a smile. She smiles even wider as she passes him. Tommy's jaw drops and he begins to press buttons, trying to get his car to go faster.

Jude drops the controller and flings her hands up in the air when she wins the game. "I want a rematch." Tommy pouts. Jude laughs. "Fine, you can have a rematch since that pouty face you just gave me was so cute." Jude says. Tommy smiles and restarts the game.

Towards the end of the game Jude gets in the lead again. She is smiling while Tommy is looking at the TV then turning his head to her. He smiles and puts his hands over his eyes as he continues to play.

"Tommy! That's not fair!" Jude laughs as she tries to removes his hand. Tommy's laughs and removes his hand, gaining the lead. Jude tries to catch up but she was too far behind. Tommy drops the controller and jumps up when he wins the game. He smiles widely as Jude crosses her arms.

"That's no fair. You cheated." Jude pouts. Tommy laughs. "Aww are you going to throw a fit, Harrison?" He teases. Jude throws one of her pillows at him. He laughs as he walks back to the bed. "Get up for a second." He says. Jude gets out of the bed and watches as Tommy takes her spot.

"Hey!" She says. Tommy just smiles and pulls her onto the bed, putting her in between his legs. "There." He says. Jude smiles as she gets comfortable in his arms. "Now here is the last rematch." Tommy says. Jude smiles and nods her head.

Four hours later Jude throws down the controller and lets out an angry sigh. Tommy just chuckles. "And you say I'm a sore loser." He says. "You are…_we_ are. I guess." She says. Tommy chuckles again. "I'm tired of car games, Quincy. Let's play Pac Man." She suggests.

"But Pac Man's a girl's game." Tommy complains. Jude turns around and looks at him. "I mean…Pac Man is a great game to play." he says, laughing nervously. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as Tommy gets up and changes the game. After he changes the game he climbs back into the bed, getting in behind her again.

"Now here's a game that I'm good at." Jude says with a smile. "We'll see Harrison. We'll see." Tommy says. They both laugh as they wait for the game to load. Two hours later Tommy throws down the controller. Jude lets out a laugh and turns around and looks at him.

"Anger management." Jude says. "No, I just don't like this game." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "Earlier when you were winning you said you loved this game." She says. "Yeah, that's because I was winning. I hate those stupid small men or whatever they are." Tommy says.

Jude laughs and puts the game on pause. She grabs Tommy's wrist and looks at his watch. She is surprised to see that it is almost three in the morning. "Quincy, did you know it's almost three in the morning?" Jude asks. Tommy looks at his watch. "Wow. No wonder why parents band their kids from playing their games after nine. You can literally play them all night." Tommy says.

"Yeah." Jude says. Tommy sighs and stands up. "What are you going now?" Jude asks. "To the bathroom, Harrison. smirks Do you want to join me?" He asks. "No, that's okay." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her and turns around and walks into the bathroom.

When he comes out three minutes later he sees that Jude has turned the TV back to the cable. He smiles when he sees her already under the covers. He pulls the chair up to the bed again and puts the jacket up to his chest and puts his feet on Jude's bed.

"Hey!" She says. Tommy chuckles. "I need some foot room." Tommy says. "Well with your feet there I can't see the TV." Jude says to him. "Well that's too bad." Tommy says. "Tommy." Jude says. Tommy smiles and puts his feet down. "Thank you." She says.

Tommy nods his head then turns to the TV. "VH1?" Tommy asks. "Well MTV is showing a commercial right now and I hate commercials." Jude says. Tommy chuckles. "Figures." He mumbles. "I heard that." Jude says. Tommy just smiles and looks at the TV again. The special for tonight was Famous Actors and Singers hooking up. They showed an numerous amount of famous singers and actors and actresses kissing and hugging.

"Tommy, how come we never talk about our kisses?" Jude asks suddenly. Tommy shifts in his chair and looks at Jude. She turns towards him and waits for an answer. "Okay…talk about out of no where questions, girl." He says. Jude laughs lightly. "Don't joke. That's a serious question." Jude says.

Tommy leans forward and puts his arm on Jude's bed, resting his chin on his forearm. He looks at her and tries to find the right words to answer the question. "I think it's partly because whenever we do kiss we are always at a loss for words. Also because we…well _I'm_ afraid of what will be said and discovered if we ever do talk about them." Tommy says quietly.

"What could possibly be said about our kisses that would scare you?" Jude asks, matching his same quiet voice. "The fact that you might have lost your feelings for me. The fact that you might not care about me anymore. The fact that you might want to a relationship and if I don't agree then you won't want to even be my friend any more. There a millions of things that a conversation like that can hold that would scare me. The thing that scares me the most is me hurting you and you finally having a enough off me and crossing me off altogether." Tommy admits quietly.

Jude smiles and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. "You shouldn't be scared. That's never going to happen. I'm not going anywhere." She whispers. "Neither am I." Tommy whispers back. "Are you sure?" Jude asks. "You think I am?" Tommy asks. "I don't know. I didn't think you were going any where last time but you did." Jude says. "I know. But it won't happen this time. I promise." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him and holds his hand even tighter.

Tommy smiles as he looks at their hands intertwined. He raises them and kisses Jude's hand then leans forward and kisses her forehead. Jude smiles and closes her eyes. After a few minutes Jude drifts off to sleep. Tommy looks up at her and smiles. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He says as before he kisses her hand again and closes his eyes…..

There is an update for today. I'm soo sorry it took so long to get out. I know its filled with a lot of jommy cuteness but I just couldn't help it. This is the last full jommy cuteness chapter. The next chapter has a little but not a lot and it ends with a big cliffhanger….one that you guys might kill me for. Lol. Just wanted to give you guys that warning. Anyways, please tell me what you think.


	11. THAT Night

_Dear Jude,_

_Hey I know it has taken me a week to write you but I have been busy. Please don't be mad at me for not keeping in touch, I have just been really stressed out with the funeral and everything. At the risk of sounding girly, I don't think I have anymore tears to cry. I have an empty feeling in my heart right now and only the thought of you seems to make the empty feeling go away. Yes, I know I am sounding like a school but being here around people crying has really made me get in touch with my feelings. You're the only person I can tell these things to. Everyone here is worried about me because I'm not showing any emotions. You of all people know I'm not good at showing what I am feeling. But when I get back on tour with you I will be a smartass again…I promise. Lol. I'm trying to joke because I just want to get my mind off of everything…well just one thing…_her. _I can't believe she is gone, Jude. I should have known something wasn't right, but I had to loose my stupid temper and throw my phone at the wall and break it. That was the only number they had to get in contact with me. _

_I dreamed about her…again last night. It's like a routine now for me. I go to bed feeling hurt, I dream about her, then I wake up in a cold sweat, telling myself how bad of a person I am. I know, I know. I can hear what you are thinking right now. "It's not my fault." I know it's not my fault but it makes me feel better to blame myself. I know that doesn't makes any sense but to me it does. At least I got to kiss her before I left. She didn't want me to leave but I had to. I had to make things right. So I told her that I would be back and I kissed her on her forehead and cheek. I told her I would see her soon. _

_I would write more about that but I'm starting to loose it. So now I'm going to write about something that won't make me wanna drink away all my problems. I'm going to talk about you…us. Don't think I forgot about THAT night. I smile everytime I think about it. Even though it was a really emotional night, I still do not regret it and I never will. Of course things could have been better but it was a spur of the moment thing. Sorry. I promise to make it up to you when I get back. We have pretty good timing. I hope you know I am smirking right now. See you're not even here with me, but just the thought of you makes me smile. Okay and now I'm going to stop saying stuff like that. If Kwest was to ever hear me talking like that then he would totally emasculate me. _

_I can't really write much more. I have some other things to tend to. I will be back sooner than you think, girl. Oh and I am sorry that you have to be on that bus without me. I know it must me hard for you to deal with Speed's dumb jokes by yourself. lol. If you start to miss me just think about THAT night. I do all the time. Just one more thing. Thank you…for being there with me on that night. It was the best and worst night of my life. Well gotta go take care of some more things. I'll see you soon…not for sure when…but soon. And just so you know, I'm not going to tell you when I'm coming back. I'm going to surprise you. Tell Speed that if he makes any sarcastic remarks or jokes about me when I'm gone then he is going to my fist. Lol. Just joking…sorta. I'll talk to you later, Harrison._

_Love always,_

_Tom Quincy_

_P.S. Could you write me back and tell me about what you thought of that night? And be nice because you know I need my ego to stay big. Lol. Love ya _

Jude smiles as she folds the letter and puts it back into the envelope. '_If you start to miss me think about THAT night_.' Like she had been thinking about anything else but that night. That night was the best night of her life even if the circumstances were wrong. She just wished it didn't have to be so short………

Flashback to last week…………….

"Dude welcome back to the bus!" Speed greets Jude as she steps foot on the bus, Tommy right in behind her. The hospital had just released Jude, and Tommy and her spent the last ten minutes running from the mob of paparazzi. They both flop down on the couch and try to catch their breaths.

"Did you guys run all the way here?" Wally asks. Tommy and Jude just give him a look that says 'stupid question.' Kyle laughs and shakes his head, then hits Wally in his. Tommy and Jude shake their heads and laugh. Speed, Wally, and Kyle look at the two of them with curious expressions.

"What? Why are you three staring at us like that?" Jude asks. "No reason. So, what happened last night?" Kyle asks, trying to hide his smirk. He failed. "Oh Tommy didn't tell you? We had mad hot sex right there in the hospital room. We had at least four rounds. We wanted to go more but I'm a screamer and Tommy didn't want me to wake up the other patients." Jude says sarcastically.

Speed and Wally laugh and give each other a high-five then clap their hands, applauding Tommy. "Very kinky, dude." Speed says. Tommy rolls his eyes. "I guess they missed the sarcasm in your voice." Tommy says. Jude laughs lightly. "I didn't. You know those two are always late on catching on to things." Kyle says. He shakes his head and puts his each of his hands on one of Wally and Speed's shoulders and leads them to the back of the bus, towards their bedrooms.

"You're a screamer?" Tommy asks with a smirk on her face. Jude laughs and rolls her eyes as she begins to pull items out of the stuffed pockets of her jacket. Tommy watches in amazement as Jude pulls out the two teddy bears Tommy had gotten her, the yellow mug, and the deck of cards the nurse had given her. She had finished all her candy earlier that morning.

"You know I would have held all that stuff for you." Tommy says. "I know but you have already done enough for me." She says. "I have?" Tommy asks. "Tommy you went to jail last night because you beat up a guy who drugged me, you ran five miles just to visit me in the hospital when you got out, then you walked to McDonald's, in the cold, just to get me some ice cream, you bought me all these cute get well presents, AND you let me win a couple of those race car games. Need I go on?" She asks, smiling widely.

"How did you know I let you win some of the games?" He asks, surprised. "Please Quincy. You are like Jeff Gordan behind the wheel of a real car, on a game you are like two Jeff Gordans or whatever. I don't think it is possible for you to loose." She replies. Tommy just smiles and doesn't say anything.

"Exactly." Jude replies as she looks at her teddy bear and adores it. "You really do like that don't you?" Tommy says. "Of course I do. It's the nicest thing you ever gave to me." She says. "What about the journal?" Tommy asks. Jude rolls her eyes. "I loved the journal also. I just love this teddy bear more." She says. Tommy smiles to himself.

"So you think you're ready for your performance tonight?" He asks her. "Only if you promise to bring me my water." Jude says with a smile. "Do you honestly think I would let ANYONE else bring you your water?" He asks, returning the smile. Jude laughs. "Can I borrow your phone?" Tommy asks. "Sure…just…don't throw it at the wall…or window…or floor…or—" she gets cut off by Tommy. "Okay, I got ya Harrison." He says with a smile.

"Don't give me that smile, Quincy. If you break my phone I'm going to cry." She says as she holds it out. Tommy just laughs and takes the phone from her. He stands up and walks down the hall, towards his bedroom. He closes the door and dials the long number.

After twenty minutes of sitting in the front of the bus thinking, Jude stands up and walks down the hallway towards Tommy's room. She slowly opens the door and sees Tommy lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling with her cell phone in the middle of his chest. He had his hands behind his head. She walks over to him and sits down next to him on the side of the bed.

"Well I'm happy to see it still in one piece." Jude says as she holds up her phone. Tommy smiles lightly. "What's wrong?" Jude asks. "Nothing." Tommy says quietly. She could tell he was lying but she knew that whenever something was wrong with him he didn't like to discuss it. But maybe, just this once he would open up to her.

"Tell me the truth." She says, scooting closer to him. "I just have a bad feeling." He says. That was more than what he would usually say. Usually he would just brush off the question. "Why do you have a bad feeling?" She asks, trying to get closer to finding out what was wrong with him. "I just do." He simply replies. She nods her head in return, knowing she wasn't going to get any further. Tommy looks up at her and smiles.

"I thought you could read me like a book." He says with a smirk. "Normally I can. When it comes to you and your emotions I am clueless." She responds. Tommy laughs lightly. "You wanna know what I read in a magazine while I was in the hospital?" She asks. "You read?" Tommy asks, smirking. "Haha." She says, hitting lightly on the chest.

"What did you read?" Tommy asks. "An issue of the J-14 magazine, and it said that all guys carry a condom in their wallets." She says as she turns her body to face him a little better. "Oh really?" Tommy says, trying to act surprised. "Yes, and don't try to act surprised, Quincy. Do you carry one in your wallet?" She asks him. Tommy just smiles and shakes his head.

"So if I was to grab your wallet and search it right now I wouldn't find a condom?" She asks. Tommy smiles again. "Nope." He replies. Jude nods her head and reaches into his pocket. Tommy begins to laugh and tries to stop her from getting his wallet. Jude giggles as she struggles to retrieve the wallet. When she finally gets it she giggles again and opens it.

She finds a few gold credit cards and a few dollar bills but doesn't find a condom. "Wow, you were telling the truth." She says. Tommy smiles. "I told you I wouldn't have one in there." He says. "So what do you do if you get one of your spontaneous impulses to have sex to the sexy girl next to you or whatever?" She asks. Tommy smirks. "I reach into my right pocket and pull out a condom." He says before laughing. Jude rolls her eyes and begins to laugh.

"I stopped putting my condoms in my wallet for that exact reason." Tommy says. "Why? Did your girl friends use to look through your wallet or something?" Jude asks. "Saidie did." He replies. "Did she honestly?" Jude asks, shocked that Saidie would do that. "Yep. Everytime I didn't call her for a couple of days or I didn't answer my phone the next time she would see me she would search my wallet to see if my condom was still in there." He replies.

"Serious trust issues." Jude says. "Tell me about it. But anyways…I always keep _two_ condoms in my pocket." He replies. Jude hands him back his wallet then quickly puts her hand in what she thought was his right jean pocket. Tommy laughs. "That's my left pocket, Harrison." Tommy says. Jude had forgotten that their rights and lefts were different. Tommy laughs at her as she reaches into his right pocket. She pulls out the condom and smiles.

"Getting ideas, Harrison?" Tommy asks. "No, just making sure you weren't lying to me." She replies. Tommy just smiles at her as she puts the condom back into his pocket. "Extra large?" Jude asks after a moment of silence. She had just realized that the condom was an extra large one. Tommy chuckles.

"Late reaction, but yes, extra large." He says. Jude looks at him and smiles then turns her head. Tommy chuckles again then closes his eyes. "It takes two hours to get to Halifax from here?" Jude asks. "Uh huh. Although your concert isn't in Halifax, it's in a small town three hours away from Halifax." Tommy answers. "A small town has a stadium?" Jude asks.

"I guess. It's more like a country, come to think about it. You are like three and a half miles away from civilization. They have a little grocery store, but a city person wouldn't be able to last three hours there." Tommy says with his eyes still closed. "I see." Jude says. She makes Tommy scoot over so that she has more room on the bed to lie down. He puts his arm around her shoulder and lets her snuggle up to his chest. They go to sleep for a few hours.

Tommy wakes up and looks at his watch. He sees that they should probably be arriving at her next concert at any minute. He hears a knock on his door. Jude groans and mumbles something. Tommy laughs lightly before telling whoever was knocking to come in. Kyle walks in with his hand over his eyes.

"Dudes where here." Kyle says. "You can open your eyes." Tommy says. Kyle parts his fingers and looks through them before he removes his hand completely. "Just making sure." He says. "We don't do that." Tommy says. "Sure. Whatever you say, man." Kyle says in a sarcastic tone. "We don't now leave so I can go back to sleep." Jude groans.

Tommy laughs. "You heard the girl." He says. Kyle laughs and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. "You have to get up, girl." Tommy says quietly as he looks down at her. "Just five more minutes." She says. Tommy chuckles. "You act like you haven't had a lot of sleep." He says. "I haven't. I need at least 24 hours of sleep." She says with a smile with her eyes still closed. Tommy laughs. His laughter is cut short when he hears Jude's phone ringing. He jumps up quickly, accidentally knocking Jude off the bed.

"Hello?" He answers. Jude gets on her knees and puts her hand on the side of her forehead. He is disappointed when he hears Darius' voice. "T, why are you answering Jude's phone?" Darius asks. "I thought it was someone important." Tommy mumbles. "So I'm not important?" Darius asks. Tommy sighs and rubs his temple. "Yes, you're important. What do you want?" He asks. He wasn't really in the mood for small talk. "Tonight, before Jude's concert, I want you all to answer a few of the paparazzi and reporter's questions." He says. "Why?" Tommy asks. "Because they need to know what really happened. I don't want them thinking Jude is a drug addict or something." Darius responds.

Tommy sighs again. "You got it, D." He says. "And Tom, don't mess this up." Darius adds. "I won't." Tommy simply replies. "Oh, and one more thing." Darius says. Tommy groans. "What, Darius." He asks. "I know you know and I'm sorry you didn't find out sooner." Darius says, using a softer, quieter voice. Tommy knows immediately what he is talking about.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. But thank you for the apology, Darius." He says. "No problem. I'll talk to you later." Darius says right before he hangs up. Tommy sighs and puts the phone back down. Jude stands up and looks at Tommy.

"Thanks for throwing me on the floor." She says, rubbing the side of her forehead again. "Sorry." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him. "It's okay…it just hurt." She responds. Tommy smirks. "Quincy, don't even say what you are thinking." Jude says. Tommy laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He says, giving her an innocent face. "Whatever. Your facial expression gave it all away." She says. Tommy smiles and doesn't say anything. He stands up and stretches then looks out the window. "We are in the country." He states. Jude walks up and stands right next to him and looks out the window. There was nothing but land and houses.

"Seems boring." She says. "You're from the city…this is going to looking boring to you." He says before chuckling. "What did Darius want?" Jude asks. "He wants us to talk to some of the reporters and paparazzi before your concert so they can know the real story of what happened last night." He replies. "In other words, clear my name and make sure they don't think I'm a druggie." Jude says.

"Basically, yeah. But you know Jude, you should always just say no." Tommy teases. Jude rolls her eyes and hits him in the arm. "That's not funny." She says. "Yeah it was." He says. Jude pushes him. Tommy laughs and pushes her back. Jude pushes him again, harder, making him stumble back. Jude giggles. Tommy smiles and grabs her by the arms and throws her down on the bed.

They begin to wrestle a little, Jude giggling and Tommy laughing. They don't hear the door open "Hey guys we're her--" Kyle stops when he looks at the site before him. Tommy was in between Jude's legs with her arms pinned to the bed. "You see this is why I always enter the room with my hand over my eyes." He says, shaking his head. Tommy and Jude look at each other and begin to laugh.

"We don't do that." Kyle mocks as he leaves the room. "We don't!" Tommy and Jude shout after him. They look back at each other and begin to laugh again. Tommy lets her go. Jude smiles and stands up and straightens out her clothes. Tommy smirks.

"You might wanna fix your hair also." He says. Jude smiles and fluffs her hair. "You know if we were to actually have sex your hair will be more messed up than that." He says. Jude stops fluffing her hair and looks at him, then smiles. "Dudes, come on!" Speed yells. Tommy and Jude look at each other and smile one last time before stepping out into the hallway and going to the front of the bus.

"Hey we have to answer some of the reporter's questions." Tommy says, stopping SME from getting off the bus. "What? Why?" Wally asks. "Darius said we should." Tommy says. "Okay." Speed says in a nonchalant tone. "Actually, I don't want you to say anything. Last time you did we ended up with our picture on the front page of a world wide magazine along with a two page article with your quotes typed very big." Tommy says.

"I was joking, dude! I didn't know they were going to take you seriously." Speed defends himself. "Speed you should know that we're the only ones that don't take you seriously." Jude says. Wally and Kyle and Tommy begin to laugh. "Very funny, dude." Speed says. Jude just smiles and opens the door.

They all step off the bus, laughing. Their laughter is cut short when they see all the reporters and paparazzi. They immediately get swamped with questions and blinded by the flashing lights. "Here we go." Tommy mumbles. Nobody could actually hear him over the questions that were being asked and shouted. Jude looks at Tommy and gives him a what-do-I-do look. Tommy just nods his head and listens for a good question to answer.

"Ms. Harrison, can you tell us what happened last night?" One reporter asks. Tommy looks at Jude and nods his head, telling her to answer that question. "One of the security guards slipped an Ecstasy pill into my bottle water." Jude replies. Tommy nods his head, happy she was giving short answers.

"Mr. Quincy, is it true that you were arrested?" Another reporter asks. "Yes." Tommy answers shortly. "Why?" The same reporter asks. "Was it because you started a fight with him?" Another reporter asks before Tommy even has a chance to answer. "Yes." Tommy replies again. After that there were several questions asked at once. He knows that Darius doesn't want the reporters to know _that_ part of the story.

"Were you charged with assault?" A reporter asks. "No more questions." Tommy says as he gets in behind Jude and gently starts to push her through the mob. When they get inside the stadium SME let the workers lead them towards their dressing rooms while Jude pushes Tommy aside to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asks. "All of a sudden I don't want to do this." Jude says. "It's just your nerves, girl." Tommy reassures her. "I know but I have all these butterflies in my stomach. What if they don't cheer me on because they think I'm a druggie? I'm afraid to act too hyper because they might think I have taken something." Jude rants. Tommy puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at her in the eyes.

"Jude calm down, girl. What did I tell you before? Don't worry about what they say or what they may think. You go out there and you have fun singing your songs." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him before giving him a hug. Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around her and inhales the scent of her shampoo.

"You always know what to say, Quincy." Jude says as they break away from the hug. She is smiling at him affectionately. "I try." Tommy replies with a smile. Jude rolls her eyes and laughs then goes into her dressing room. Tommy just smiles as he turns around and starts to get all the equipment together.

Thirty minutes later Jude and SME reappear, fully redressed. Tommy looks Jude up and down and smiles. Kyle and Wally notice this and smirk. "Like what you see?" Wally asks. Kyle starts to laugh. "You know I would hate for your audience to have to see you go on stage with a black eye." Tommy says. "Nice encouragement before our concert, dude." Speed says. "Well you know, I just have a way with words." Tommy says smiling at Jude, who in return laughs. SME roll their eyes before walking towards the stage. "You're gonna do great girl and the crowd is going to love you." Tommy says to Jude. "Thanks, that's what I needed to hear." Jude says with a smile. Tommy smiles and hands her a water bottle and winks at her before pushing her gently towards the stage.

Tommy hears immediate applause the second Jude steps onto the stage. He smiles widely and looks at Jude, who turns her head towards the curtain of the backstage and smiles widely back at him. SME begin to play the music to the first song. Jude glances at Tommy one last time before turning towards the crowd and beginning her concert.

Halfway through the concert Tommy goes into Jude's dressing room and searches for his phone. He knew she wouldn't mind if he used it. By the end of the concert Tommy had used her phone at least 30 times. Jude runs offstage towards him and jumps up and down, smiling. Tommy looks at her and smiles back.

"Have fun?" He asks. "Yeah." Jude answers, still smiling. "That's great, girl." Tommy says unenthusiastically. "What's wrong?" Jude asks. "Nothing, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Why don't you go get dressed." Tommy replies. Jude gives him a skeptical look before shrugging and walking off towards her dressing room. Tommy sighs and looks at Jude's phone then shakes his head and walks towards all the music equipment and begins to unplug things.

When they get back onto the bus, Speed, Wally, and Kyle collapse on the couch, while Tommy and Jude sit on the floor. Tommy half listens to everyone as they talk about how much the concert was. "…hear Wally miss the fourth note of My Sweet Time?" Tommy hears. He looks up and sees everyone looking at him. "What?" he asks. "I said, did you hear Wally miss the fourth note of My Sweet Time?" Speed repeats. "I wasn't really paying attention to Wally." Tommy replies.

"Yeah you were too busy looking Jude up and down." Kyle says with a smirk. Tommy ignores the comment and stands up, grabbing Jude's phone. "I gotta make a phone call." He says before he exits the room. "Who does he always have to call?" Speed asks. "I don't know but I think you have been replaced, Jude." Wally says. "She could never be replaced." Kyle says, smirking again.

"Do you see how much time he has been spending on the phone?" Speed asks. "Yeah I think she has been replaced too." Wally says. "Um, guys, I _am_ in the room." Jude says waving her hand. Speed, Wally, and Kyle laugh. "Sorry, dude. I guess we forgot about you too." Speed says before laughing. Kyle and Wally join him. "Hilarious, Vincent." Jude says before hitting him with a couch pillow.

"I could never be forgotten or replaced." Jude defends herself. "Well I agree with you about the forgotten part. Once I listen to your songs I can't get them out of my head." Kyle says. "But the replaced part…I disagree." Wally says. "Me too." Kyle and Speed say at the same time. Jude rolls her eyes.

"He has not replaced me." Jude says. "Oh how sweet…she is in denial." Speed says. "You know Jude, the first step in a 12 step program is admitting you have a problem." Wally says. "Yeah and your problems are….not only are you addicted to Tommy Quincy, but you in denial about it." Kyle says. "And you are in denial about the fact that he replaced you." Speed adds. They all start laughing.

"You know you guys weren't this annoying on our last tour." Jude says. "Ouch." Kyle says, holding his heart. They all laugh. "You know the only reason why she is being a smart ass is because she has just realized that she has indeed been replaced." Kyle says. Jude jumps up and jumps on Kyle and begins to hit him on the head. Wally and Speed begin to laugh as they watch the scene before them.

"Okay…okay! I give!" Kyle says in between his laughter. Jude stops and gets off of him and sits back down on the floor, smiling because she had one. "Dude you just got beat by a girl." Speed says. "Um do you remember on our last tour? She beat you 13 teams if I remember correctly." Wally says. "Thank you, Wally." Jude says with a smile. Wally winks at her.

"Well it seems like since Tommy has replaced her, Jude has moved on to Wally." Kyle says with a smirk. "Dude, don't you know you can't date you ex's friend?" Speed asks. "Oh really? Well in that case I think you need to call Jamie and apologize." Jude says. Kyle and Wally join each other in saying "Oh!" before laughing and rolling on the floor.

"That hurt, dude." Speed says. "Well we live in the music industry. You get hurt a lot." Jude says, smiling. Kyle snickers and Wally stifles his laughter. Speed is about to comment when they hear a big thud come from the back of the bus. They all look at each other, then look at the driver.

"That wasn't the bus." Tod says. Jude's eyebrows furry as she stands up and walks to the back of the bus. She opens Tommy's door and sees him sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest. She looks to the side of him and sees her phone still open and someone still on the line. She turns her head from Tommy to the phone and continues this motion a few times.

She stops when she hears Tommy sobbing. She picks up her phone but right as she says hello she hears a beep, telling her the call was ended. She closes Tommy's door and turns back down and sits down next to Tommy, putting her arm over his shoulders, trying to soothe him. When his crying doesn't seem to be getting less Jude begins to get worried.

"Tommy what's wrong?" She asks after his crying lessens a little after ten minutes. "She's gone." Tommy sobs. "Who's gone where?" Jude asks. Tommy sobs a little louder for a minute then quiets down again. "She's dead." Tommy says. Jude's heart drops. She didn't know that was the type of gone he meant. Who died?

"Who?" Jude asks. "Maria!" Tommy sobs loudly. He begins to cry loudly into his lap. Jude is at a loss for words. She can't believe that the little girl who Tommy just found out was his daughter, was dead…at the age of three. She knew there was nothing she could say to make him stop crying. She felt tears in her own eyes. She felt so bad for Tommy.

After at least two hours they both stop crying. Jude pushes Tommy over so that his head is in her lap. She begins to run her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. "It's okay, Tommy." Jude whispers. "No it's not. I was a terrible father. I didn't even know she was mine until a few weeks ago. I never saw her take her first steps, I never got to hear her say her first words, I never even sent her a damn birthday card!" Tommy says. Jude wipes away his tears, still trying to comfort him.

"Why did she have to die, Jude? Why? She never did anything to anyone. She was just a kid who didn't have any real parents. If anyone should die it should be me." Tommy says, fresh tears falling down his face. "Sshh Tommy, don't talk like that." Jude whispers. "I have to. Growing up I never had a father, Jude. I met him once. He promised me he was going to keep in contact with me. I was five years old so of course I believed him, but of course, he never kept in touch. When I was 13 I promised myself I would never treat my kids that way. I would always be there for them. If they ever needed anything all they would have to do was ask. I promised myself I would love my kid and give he or she hugs every day just for being them. Now look at me. I did none of that. I'm just like my father. He didn't care about my feelings and I didn't care about Maria's. I should have known she was mine. It's easy to see. But no I had to be so wrapped up in my own life. Ever since the day I found out she was mine I have been wanting to hold her in my arms and play with her. Now I'll never get to do that." Tommy says, crying at the end of the sentence.

Jude rocks Tommy's head in her arms as he begins to cry again. She let her own tears roll down her face. She holds Tommy in her arms for what seems like forever. After a while she glances down at her phone and sees that four hours have passed. Tommy raises his head up out of her arms and lap and wipes away the remaining tears on his face. Jude couldn't see his face in the dark but knew his eyes were red.

"I have to tell Tod to go to the nearest airport. I'm sorry Jude but I have to leave for a little while." Tommy says, his voice not strong. "I know." Jude replies quietly. She stands up. "I'll go tell Tod." She says, walking out the door. She walks back to the front of the bus and ignores Speed, Wally and Kyle's curious and confused faces and walks up to Tod and tells him about the change of directions. He nods and grunts then continues to drive.

Jude silently walks passed SME again and goes back into Tommy's room, closing the door behind her. She sees Tommy clumsily putting his clothes in his bags and suitcases in the dark. Jude walks over and puts her hand on Tommy's shaking. Tommy looks up at her. He couldn't see her face but he knew her eyes were filled with compassion and sadness. Jude couldn't see his face again, but she knew his eyes were filled with sadness and emptiness. What else could he be feeling?

**WARNING: GRAPHIC MATURE SEX SCENE COMING UP. IF YOU FEEL YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO READ THEN PLEASE CONTINUE.**

She pulls him into a tight hug. Tommy wraps his arms around her tightly, as if he was never going to let. He wants to cry but there were no more tears left to cry. Jude buries her head in chest and he buries his in her hair. Jude could feel his pain as if it was her own. All she wanted to do was make him feel better. She couldn't stand the thought of him in pain, just like he couldn't stand the thought of her in pain.

She breaks away from the kiss and looks up at him, still not able to see his face. They are so close she can feel his breath on her lips. She knows their lips are close by each other. She puts her arms on his shoulders and stands on her tip toes and brings her lips to his. She breaks away after a couple seconds when she doesn't feel him respond. She feels him put his hands on her waist. This encourages her to try it again. This time when their lips touch, she feels Tommy automatically respond.

They break away after a minute or so to breath. Tommy puts his forehead on Jude's as he tries to regain his breathing. Jude puts her hands on Tommy's waist and makes him sit on the bed. She gets on top of his lap and straddles him, then reconnects their lips. Tommy falls back onto the bed with Jude still on top of him. Jude breaks the kiss, once again, after five minutes. She looks down at Tommy, now being able to see his face because of the moonlight from the window.

Now being able to see his eyes, Jude can see how badly hurt Tommy's eyes really looked. Jude leans down and kisses him lightly one more time before rising back up. She reaches for Tommy's right pocket and pulls out the plastic wrapper that she knew would be in there. Before Tommy has a chance to object she reconnects their lips again. After a few minutes she feels Tommy give in as he lets his hands wander her back.

He flips her over gently so that he is on top. He breaks away from the kiss and begins to kiss her neck as he positions himself in-between her legs. Jude closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip and runs her fingers through his hair. She knew he was trying to get her relaxed. Her hands slowly creep down to the back of his shirt, to the hem. She begins to pull it up. Tommy removes his mouth from her neck and pulls his shirt off the rest of the way.

He slowly raises Jude's shirt over her head and unsnaps her bra before returning his mouth to Jude's neck. Jude feels her heart skip a beat as she feels Tommy's bare stomach on hers. He runs his fingers up and down the sides of her body slowly. After a few minutes he raises his head and looks down at her. Jude sees that the pain is still in his eyes but it is mixed with lust. She raises her hand up and touches his cheek. Tommy smiles lightly.

Jude reaches down and unbuttons her pants, telling Tommy she really wanted to do this. Tommy looks down the looks back up at Jude, still hesitant. Jude raises her other hand and gives him the condom that she was still holding. Tommy takes it and balances his weight on just one arm as he continues to look at it. Jude puts both her hands on the sides of his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. Tommy immediately gets lost in the kiss.

He removes his jeans along with Jude and slips the condom on, pausing at her entrance. "I'm sorry if this hurts." Tommy whispers. Jude nods her head and wraps her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy pushes himself in and immediately feels Jude tense. He buries his head on the pillow Jude was also laying on and begins to pick up the old-fashion rhythm. He feels her scratch his shoulders with each thrust. After a few minutes he feels himself go all the way in. He pauses and lets Jude adjust to him.

When he feels Jude wrap her legs around his back he takes that as his cue to continue. He picks up a stronger rhythm than before. He feels Jude's breathing get uneven as he continues this rhythm. She runs her fingers through his hair, telling him she wasn't in pain anymore, but in pleasure. She could feel the pain he was in each time he pushed inside of her. She holds on tightly to him as if that would help the pain go away.

After about a half an hour Tommy feels Jude's body tighten again. He quickly captures her mouth, knowing she was close again. She pulls his hair tightly as she releases. Tommy continues his rhythm for a few more minutes before finally releasing himself.

They both lay there, trying to catch their breath. Jude runs her hands up Tommy's sweaty back all the way up to his hair, which was drenching in sweat. Tommy pulls out and kisses Jude's neck then raises his head up and looks down at her. Jude could see the pain was still in his eyes but he had a little happiness now. He smiles at her, trying to reassure her that he was okay but it didn't work. She knew him better than what he thought.

"I know you're not okay." She whispers, bringing her hand forward, through his hair. "Yes, I am." Tommy whispers back. She shakes her head and brings his head and kisses him. They continue to kiss for a few moments. Tommy breaks away and looks down at her again.

"Why did you want to…tonight?" Tommy asks quietly. "I just wanted you to stop hurting." Jude says in a matching tone. "So you weren't ready?" he asks. Jude could tell he was beginning to feel guilty. "No, I was ready." She reassured him. Tommy gave her a skeptical look. "I was." Jude whispered firmly. She honestly was ready. Tommy smiles a little as he leans down to kiss her.

"I know I can't really make your pain go away." Jude says after they break away. Sadness fills Tommy's eyes again. "I know." He replies softly. "But thank you for trying." He adds using the same soft voice. Jude nods. Tommy leans down and kisses Jude again. Jude begins to deepen the kiss which leads to a previous display of what had happened moments before.

An hour and a half later Tommy lay besides Jude, who is breathing heavily, along with Tommy. She puts her head on his sweaty chest and tries to recover. The room is dead silent. Jude could hear Tommy's heart rate slowing down a little. She could also sense that he was crying again. Tommy lets the fresh tears fall down his face. It pains Jude to know that there was nothing she could do about his pain.

After a few minutes she can tell that he has stopped crying. Either he had no more tears left or he was trying to be strong while in front of Jude. It had been 6 hours since he found out that his daughter had died and Jude still didn't know what to do or if there was anything she could do.

They hear a knocking on the door. Tommy puts his hands up to his face and wipes his tears. "Who is it and don't come in" Jude says in a semi weak tone. "Um…okay. Well Tod says we are about 25 minutes away from the airport." Kyle says from the other side of the door.

Tommy and Jude lay in bed for a few more minutes. The fact that Tommy was leaving for a few weeks had just sunken into both of their heads. Jude wouldn't get to see him everyday or wake up looking at him everyday. He was going to be away planning a funeral for his daughter. She contemplates on whether or not she should go with him. She knew Tommy would refuse and probably get mad at her even suggesting it. So she had to do what they both always dreaded…they had to say goodbye.

They get out of bed at the same time and begin to get dressed. Once Tommy is fully clothed he finishes putting his clothes in his suitcase, fighting back tears the whole time. He felt so weak but he knew he had to leave. He had to face his family and what was left in Montana. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was leave Jude. But he had to. Just for a few days.

Jude sits on the bed and painfully watches Tommy pack. She could tell it was just as painful for him, if not more. Once he finally had his things packed he looks up at Jude. He could see her face, the moonlight shining on it. She didn't look any more happier than what he did or felt.

He walks over to her and pulls her up off the bed and pulls her into a tight hug. They hold on to each other for what seems like forever, when in reality it was only a few minutes. They knew it was going to be the last time for a couple weeks before they can hug each other again. Tommy kisses the top of Jude's forehead just as they hear a knock on the door.

"Yeah." Tommy says his voice cracking. "We're here." Comes the voice from the other side of the door. Tommy slowly lets go of Jude and walks over to his bags and suitcases and opens the door. He slowly walks down the hallway and stops in the front of the bus. He puts his bags down and looks at SME.

"If anyone of you messes with her while I'm gone I will personally introduce you to my fist." Tommy says. "We love you too, dude." Speed says. They didn't know Tommy wasn't in the mood for jokes. He just shakes his head and picks up his bags again and walks off the bus.

"I'll be right back." Jude says to Tod and SME. She walks into the airport with Tommy and stands next to him in line as he waits to buy a ticket. When they get to the counter the lady asks if he is buying two. Tommy quickly declines and says just one to Montana. They walk over to the sitting area and stand around.

"Tommy I can--" She gets cut off by Tommy. "No you can't. This is your second tour and it is bigger than your first. I am not going to let you come all the way to Montana with me just because you feel like you need to. You are going to stay and perform your concerts." He says.

"How did you…" She asks. "I saw the look on your face when the lady asks if I was going to buy two tickets. Jude I'm glad you want to come with me, it lets me know you care, but you can't. This is your tour, so have fun. I'll be back in a week or two anyways." Tommy says. See that's why she loved Tom Quincy. Even when he is sad and heartbroken and beyond tears, he still tries to cheer her up. Jude tries to avoid eye contact with him because everytime she does she sees more and more pain in his eyes; pain she couldn't make go away.

Back To Present………

It had been one week, 12 hours and 21 minutes since that day…since that night. Of course she could never forget THAT night. That was the best night of her life……….

So there is a long 12 page updated. I know I should have had this out weeks ago. I'm so sorry for that. I know you don't want to hear excuses so I wont give you any. Please tell me what you think.


	12. You Won't Loose Me

**Jude's POV**

Tommy has been gone for a week and a day and I cannot stop thinking about him. He called me last night, but he sounded so sad that it made me almost wish he didn't call because then I wouldn't feel so hurt. I loved hearing his voice but I could also hear the pain in his voice. He was trying to hide it by joking but I can tell he is hurting badly. It hurt me to know he is hurting.

He did make me laugh a few times. And when I did he said he missed the sound of my life. He is being so honest and open with his feelings now. I don't know if it's because of what happened to Maria or if it's because he is tired of hiding them. I'm not complaining though. I'm happy. I'm actually starting to believe that he might have more than just friendship feelings for me. I just hope he doesn't mess up or hurt me again.

He said that he was coming back soon. I wish it was tonight. Kyle just told me that it this was the concert that was so sold out that even the bootlegged tickets were sold out. This concert is huge and I'm already nervous. I hope I don't mess up. I miss hearing Tommy's voice before I go onstage. It really did calm me down and it made the butterflies in my stomach go away.

Lately Speed has been trying to calm me down but he's not as good as Tommy. I let him know that I appreciate the fact that he is trying to calm me down but it just doesn't work. I hope he doesn't like me again. Honestly, right now, there is only room for one person in my heart and that person is Tommy Quincy.

Last night we didn't talk about THAT night. It didn't really come up and that's okay. I know he doesn't deny or regret what happened and as long as he stays with that attitude I am fine. I still haven't written him back yet, telling him what I thought about that night. But he should know what I think and how I feel. I'm not the one who hides my emotions every chance I get.

I have two full hours before I have to perform and I no longer have butterflies in my stomach. No these are more like dragonflies. I am so nervous my hands are shaking and the fact that Tommy isn't picking up his phone is making matters worse. I really need to hear his voice right now. It's the only thing that's going to calm me down. Maybe if I sent him a text message he will call me back. No, I think he has his phone turned off.

That makes me worried. He usually never turns his phone off. I hope he is doing okay. The last thing I need is for something to happen to him. Then I really would cancel my tour. I think I really should have gone to Montana with him. I think he needs my moral support right now. But he had to give me those cute eyes and speech about me needing to stay and have fun. So of course I listened to him. I _always_ listen to him.

I walk out of my room and go to the front of the bus and see Speed and Wally playing cards. "Hey dude." Speed says to me. "Hey, Speed." I reply, taking a seat on the couch. "You nervous?" Wally asks. I nod my head. Lately I haven't really felt like talking either. I normally don't even come out of my room. I'm not sulking I just don't feel very talkative. And I don't think it's right for me to be having fun while Tommy is in another country grieving over the loss of his daughter.

"It's gonna be a fun concert." Speed tries to reassure me. I know it's going to be a fun concert, I just hope I don't mess up. And I wish Tommy would call me or text me back…preferably call. As if on cue I hear my phone ring in room. I quickly jump up and make it to my room in less than three seconds. I look at my smile widely when I see Tommy's face.

"Hey!" I say happily into the phone. "Hey, girl." Comes the voice through the phone. He sounds happier than last night, but he still doesn't sound the same. "Why was your phone turned off?" I ask. "I was um…it just was. Are you at your next concert yet?" He asks. Okay, so he just changed the subject. What is he trying to hide?

"No we're going to be there in a bout a hour and a half and I'm so nervous." I say. I can almost see him smile. "Just breathe, girl. You are going to be great. Every single person that is going to be at that stadium is there because they love your music. If they didn't your concert wouldn't be completely sold out. All you have to do is sing and do what you do best and they'll love you even more than what they already do." He says.

This is why I love him. He knows exactly what to say at the perfect time. Just by those few sentences my dragonflies went away. Now I have a few butterflies but it's not as bad as before. How does he do that? I'm supposed to be the one calming him down and helping him out and here he is helping _me_ out. He isn't as selfish as everyone makes him out to be.

"Did that help?" He asks. I hadn't said a word since he had said that to me. "Yeah, it helped a lot. Thank you." I say. "Anytime. Look I have to go…I need to concentrate on something right now. I'll see you later." He says. Later? Later as in next week…or tomorrow? What does he mean by later?

"What do you mean by later?" I ask. "Nothing. I'll just see you soon. Oh, by the way…which color do you like better…red or yellow?" He asks. Okay now he is just being weird and he is confusing me. Why does he care about which color I like more? I honestly don't like either color that much, but maybe there's a catch or something.

"I guess red." I say. "Okay. Thanks for telling me that." He says. "Thanks for calming down." I respond. "Like I said, anytime. I have to go. Bye, girl." He says before hanging up. I close my phone slowly and think about the conversation I just had with him. Yes, he had calmed me down but he had also just confused me. I guess he will always be a mystery.

**Narrator's POV**

An hour later Jude and SME arrive at the stadium. Jude nervously steps off the bus and goes inside the stadium. After forty-five minutes of getting dressed she exits her dressing room. She walks back and forth trying to calm down. Her dragonflies had returned and Tommy's phone was off again. She looks at her watch and sees that she was going to be going on in a few minutes.

One of the rowdies from her opening acts walks over to her and gives her a bottle water. She smiles and thanks him. Just as she breaks the seal and opens it she feels two big hands cover her eyes. She pauses a minute at the familiar feeling of the mystery person's hands.

"I thought you were only going to accept water from me." The person whispers in her ear. She smiles widely and turns around and sees Tommy standing in front of her. He opens his arms and Jude jumps onto him and hugs him tightly. Tommy chuckles and stumbles back a little.

"You jerk; you could have told me you were coming!" Jude says when she finally gets off of him. He laughs. "Would a jerk get you this?" He asks as he hands her a single red rose. Jude smiles and she realizes why he had asked her which color she like better. She is glad she said red.

"Thank you." She says, still excited from seeing him. She looks up him up and down. He looks as if he has lost some weight and even though he is smiling Jude could tell there was something missing. She could tell he was hurting really bad. She smiles at him as she grabs his head and leads him towards her dressing room.

When they enter the dressing room she crashes her lips onto his. Tommy quickly responds. They break away after a short few seconds. "Sorry I just really wanted to do that." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "I wanted to do the same thing." He says quietly, still smiling. Jude is about to say something but she hears a knock on the dressing room door. She sighs and walks over to open it.

"Dude, we are on in like 10 seconds!" Speed says the second she opens the door. She turns to look at Tommy. "Go, girl." He says with a smile. Speed looks at Tommy. "Dude, when did you get back?" he asks. "No time. Go out there and perform." Tommy says. Jude laughs and runs towards the stage with SME right in behind her.

Tommy watched bits and pieces of her performances. He was busy making sure they had set up the equipment properly and getting his stuff back onto the bus. He makes sure he watches most of it before going to do all the other stuff he had to do. It was the biggest concert of her career; of course he was going to watch as much as he could.

At the end of the concert Jude runs backstage in search of Tommy. When she sees him she runs up to him and gives him a hug. "You did great." Tommy says. He smiles widely at her as they break away from the hug. "Did you see a lot of it?" She asks. "I saw most of it." Tommy says, still smiling. Jude smiles widely at him and hugs him again.

"Get a room." Wally says. Tommy gives him a look that told him it wasn't the time. "Just joking." Wally says. Speed and Kyle laugh as they head off towards their dressing rooms. "Go get dressed, girl." Tommy says. "Okay, but when we get on the bus we are going to have a long talk, okay?" Jude says. "Joy." Tommy says sarcastically. Jude's jaw drops and she hits him lightly. Tommy laughs.

"I was just joking. I can't wait." He says with a little enthusiasm. Jude smiles and kisses his cheek and jogs off towards her dressing room. Tommy smiles at how happy Jude seems to be since he is back. He walks off to unplug all of the equipment. When everything is loaded back on to the bus he walks back into the stadium and walks over to Jude's dressing room. He is about to knock when the door opens. He smiles when he sees Jude dressed in the clothes she had on before he concert.

"Hey." Tommy says. "Hey, good timing, huh?" She asks. "I guess, girl." Tommy replies with a smile. "Are you two just going to stand there smiling at each other and looking all lovey dovey or are you going to get back on the bus? By the way, welcome back, dude." Kyle says. Tommy and Jude roll their eyes at him before walking out of the stadium, back to the bus.

Speed, Wally and Kyle immediately sit on the couch once they get on the bus, but Jude grabs Tommy's hand and quickly drags him to the back to her room. She pushes him into the room and closes the door behind her. Tommy smiles and is about to say something when he feels Jude's lips on his. He responds to the kiss, then breaks away from it a few moments later. They are about to speak when they hear Speed's voice.

"Jude, get out here!" He says, half laughing. Jude rolls her eyes and sighs. "Sorry. I'll be right back." She says. Tommy nods his head and opens the door so that she could leave. Tommy sits on Jude's bed as he waits for her to return. He begins to lay down but stops when he hears paper wrinkle underneath him. He sits up and looks at the paper and sees that it is the letter he wrote to her a couple days ago. As he re-reads it he begins to think about everything he had wrote in it. He can't believe how open he was with his emotions. He was trying to figure out if it was a good thing that he had told her how he felt.

He folds the letter back up and puts it back in the envelope as he continues to think about everything. It was finally setting in what had happened the night he had left. He had always known what had happened, and he still had no regrets, he just wasn't sure where it left Jude and him. He didn't want things to get weird between them. Obviously, they weren't at the moment, but since he had just re-read that letter he didn't know how to act around her now.

Jude enters the room and sees Tommy laying on her bed, lost in thought. She smiles as she walks over to Tommy and climbs on top of him, straddling his lap. Tommy glances up at her and acknowledges her presence but doesn't say anything. He continues to look up at the ceiling and continues his thinking. Jude gives him a weird look.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Tommy Quincy resists a girl sitting on top of him." She says with a smile. Tommy doesn't even hear her comment; he was too lost in thought. Jude begins to pick up on his change of mood and she gets off of him and sits down on the floor next to the bed. It takes Tommy a few more minutes to notice that Jude is no longer on top of him. He looks down and sees Jude sitting on the floor still, not facing him.

"Why'd you get off and sit down there?" He asks. Jude shrugs silently. If he was going to be quiet and distant, then so was she. He wasn't the only one that could hide his emotions and change her actions quickly. She was tired of always showing her emotions just to get hurt. Now it was Tommy's turn to actually tell her what he felt. She just hoped she wouldn't get hurt if he did.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asks. "Nothing." Jude answers shortly. Tommy could sense her change and could see that she was hiding something. What had he done now? "Jude, tell me what's wrong." He says, getting off the bed and getting on the floor, sitting next to her. Jude turns her head and looks at him. She just shakes her head and looks back at the floor. Tommy could tell she wanted to say something.

"Say whatever is on your mind, girl." He says. "Why don't you try that for once?" She says coldly. Tommy looks at her for a moment, then realizes why she had a sudden change in mood. He doesn't say anything. He just turns around so that his back is against the bed. They sit in silence for a few moments. Jude turns her head and looks at the letter Tommy had written her. She notices that it was on floor but she distinctively remembers putting it on the bed. Now she realizes why _he _had a mood swing.

"It's funny. I thought that after reading that letter you had finally opened up a part of yourself to me; a part that I had always wanted open; a part of you I have never been able to figure out. But I guess I was wrong. I know you just read the letter you wrote to me. And I know you are probably asking yourself why you were that open with your feelings. Actually you are probably asking yourself why you said you didn't regret THAT night. You are probably about to tell me that it wasn't as special to you as you made it out to be. And you know it's my fault for letting you in. It's my fault for showing you my emotions again. It's my fault." She says the last sentence in a quiet tone. She feels tears coming to her eyes.

Tommy just sits there in silence and thinks about what she had just said. Now any sane person would have immediately tried to disagree with her about her statements before; but not Tommy. He just sat there and continued to process what Jude had just said to him. He knows she wasn't right, but at the time he couldn't find the words to tell her she was wrong. He was confused and stressed.

"Feel free to try and deny what I just said, Quincy!" Jude says in a loud voice. Tommy looks at her and tries to talk but nothing comes out. He attempts a second time but he realizes that what he was about to say was going to sound stupid. He turns his head and looks back at the floor. Jude laughs a little and shakes her head in an unbelievable sort of way. She feels more tears come to her eyes. Tommy can see out of the corner of his eye tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

He turns to her again and tries to speak but Jude cuts him off. "Don't. Just leave." She says, her words almost catching in her throat. Tommy attempts to say something else but Jude shakes her head and turns away. Tommy sighs as he stands and stands up and quietly walks out of Jude's room. Jude climbs into her bed and silently cries and thinks about what had just happened.

After being in his room alone for ten minutes Tommy hears a knock on his door. He sits up quickly and watches as his door opens, anticipation on seeing Jude's face. He is disappointed when he sees it is only Kyle. He watches Kyle closes as he walks into his room and closes the door. He takes a seat on the edge of Tommy's bed and looks at him.

"Did you hear me say come in, man?" Tommy asks. He didn't mean to be cranky but Kyle wasn't the person he wanted to see at the moment. "No, but I thought we should talk." Kyle says. Tommy gives him a weird look. "You're straight, right?" He asks. Kyle laughs a little. "Yeah, I'm straight. I just thought we should talk, man to man." He says.

"Man to man? Don't you mean man to _boy_?" Tommy replies. Kyle shrugs a little then nods his head. "Dude, I thought I was your favorite out of Wally and Speed." Kyle says. Tommy sighs. He realizes that he had been kind of mean to him. "You are. I'm just…stressed right now." Tommy says as he begins to rub his temples. Kyle nods his head in an understanding way.

"Why did you leave?" Kyle asks. Tommy looks up at him. "Jude didn't tell you?" He asks. Kyle shakes his head no. "My…my daughter died." Tommy says. He can feel a lump coming on in his throat. Kyle's face feels with a shocked expression. "How?" He asks. Tommy swallows hard, trying to get rid of the lump that was getting bigger and bigger.

"She um…she got into a car accident. Portia survived, but Maria…didn't. She wasn't in a car seat. It wasn't Portia's fault. It was a drunk driver…he ran a red light…Portia was turning and…Maria…." Tommy doesn't finish his sentence. He wipes away the tears in his eyes. Kyle sits there and takes in what Tommy just told him. He felt really sorry for Tommy.

"I'm sorry." Kyle says. Tommy nods his head and continues to wipe his eyes. "It must be hard…to loose your kid." Kyle says. Tommy nods his head. "Especially when you just found out she was your kid." He says in a deep husky voice. "My brother died when he was three. I'll never forget my mother staying up for two weeks straight, crying herself to sleep." Kyle says sadly.

"I can relate. At least your mom didn't have any regrets. And at least she didn't mess up things and mess with people's emotions all the time." Tommy says quietly. Kyle turns his head to Tommy. He knows that the conversation had just turned to Jude and his relationship…or _friendship_.

"Jude?" Kyle asks, even though he knows the answers. "Yeah, Jude. I messed up again." Tommy says. "Dude, I don't think you can mess up any more than what you already did when you left for a month." Kyle says. Tommy shakes his head. "I don't know. I just know that I messed up. And now I don't know what to do…or what to say." He says.

"Well, no offense dude, but you are always messing up. Just do what you always do and talk your way out of it. Either that or…actually show your true feelings for her. I mean it's obvious that you like her…and we all know about her crush on you. I think that you two just need to tell each other your _true_ feelings. It will clear a lot of things up." Kyle says. The fact that a 17 year old drummer was giving Tommy advice was sad. He realizes that he really does need to have a talk with Jude.

"She already has told me her feelings…well showed at least." He says. "And you two still aren't together? Wait, _she_ told you her feelings, but _you_ didn't tell her about _yours_." Kyle says, catching on. Tommy nods his head. "Well dude, you should do that soon…like now." He says. Tommy nods and stands up.

"Dude." Kyle says. Tommy turns around. "What?" He asks. "I'm real sorry about your daughter." Kyle says as he stands up. "Thanks." Tommy says quietly. Kyle walks over to him and puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Kyle, one thing." Tommy says. "Dude, I told you, I'm straight." He says, removing his hand. Tommy laughs lightly.

"Not that. This conversation…" Tommy says. "Never happened." Kyle finishes for him. Tommy smiles a little and nods his head. Kyle nods his head also as he walks out the door, Tommy right in behind him. Kyle walks into his room and Tommy walks over to Jude's door and knocks a couple times. When he doesn't get an answer he turns the knob slightly and enters the dark room. He can see Jude's figure lying on the bed. He knew she wasn't asleep.

He walks over to the bed and lies down beside her, resting on his side, supporting his head with his hand. "Go. Away, Tommy." She says slowly. "No, let me explain about earlier." He says. "Your actions spoke louder than your words." Jude says, her back still towards him. Tommy sighs. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he still had to try.

"Earlier I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. In my mind I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be blaming yourself because none of this is your fault. It's all mine. You're right. I never express my feelings. That's because I feel I need to bottle things inside and only let people see the happy smart ass playboy Tom Quincy. I forget that you aren't just some person. You are you…if that makes any sense. You used to be the second to most important person in my life. Now, with recent events, you are the most important person in my life. And I'm sorry for blocking you out all the time. What I said in the letter was true. I just couldn't believe I had been that open with you. I am _never_ open and honest with my feelings. You have every right to be mad at me for blocking out my emotions. But I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. I have a lot going on right now and I might be a little distant towards you, but it's not because you did something. It's because now I sit back and think about things. I take life in because I see how short it can really be. I'm really confused right now about where _we_ stand. All I know is that I lost someone real important to me a week ago, and now I think I'm loosing you and that's the last thing I need. I can't loose you too, Jude." Tommy says quietly.

Midway through his explanation, Jude had turned around and faced Tommy. She now had tears in her eyes. Tommy was praying that they were tears of happiness and not of sadness. He reaches towards her face and wipes away her tears, gently brushing his thumb across her cheeks. She smiles softly and puts her hand on his hand.

"I was thinking, earlier, after you left. It wasn't right for me to get mad. I can't believe how selfish I am being right now. You just lost your daughter. Your only daughter. You have every right to act differently and angry or distant. You have every right to show every emotion in your body. I should be the one apologizing; not you. What you lost was irreplaceable and I know you are hurting so bad. But you will _never_ loose me. Ever." She says. Tommy smiles at her and gives her a hug. Their hug lasts for about five minutes.

When they finally break apart they just lie there in bed staring at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. "Thank you." Tommy says quietly. "For what?" Jude whispers. "For saying that I was never going to loose you. I needed to hear that." Tommy whispers back. "It's the truth. I just hope that I will never loose _you_. I wouldn't be able to last." Jude says quietly.

"You'll never loose me. I promise." Tommy says quietly, embracing her. Jude smiles and buries herself in Tommy's chest. Tommy smiles and rubs one hand up and down her back and runs the fingers of his other hand through her hair, closing his eyes also. They both stay quiet, listening to the beating of each other's hearts. "You'll never loose me." Tommy whispers again…………………..

Okay so I know I said I would have this out TWO days ago, but yesterday and the day before I was sick. I almost didn't make the cut for tonight because of all the stupid make up work and homework I had to do, but somehow I did. I guess the Jommy Gods were looking at for you all. Lol. anyways, there's the update…please tell me what you think!


	13. Who Knew

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PINK'S WHO KNEW. OH AND I HAD TO REPHRASE SOME OF THE LYRICS TO MAKE THEM WORK**

The next day Jude wakes up to find that she had fell asleep on Tommy's chest. It felt so good to have him back on tour. She wipes her eyes then begins to remember the conversation they had had before they had fallen asleep. It was a reassuring feeling to know that Tommy was never going to leave her. She just hoped he wasn't going to wake up and regret everything he had said last night. It was beginning to be really hard to tell what mood he was going to be in.

She looks down at her phone and sees that it is only 8 o'clock in the morning. It was way too early for her to awake. She lies back down on Tommy's chest and closes her eyes. After a few minutes of quietness, and when she is almost asleep she feels Tommy begin to stir. She opens her eyes looks up at him sleepily and smiles a little as he looks at surroundings. Jude guesses he was figuring out that he was back on tour with her. He looks down at her and smiles. Jude hoped that smile meant he was remembering the conversation they had before they went to sleep.

"Hey, girl." He says quietly as he looks down at the sleepy Jude. "Hey." She answers. He lifts his arm up to look at his watch. He even groans when he sees the time. "That's why I'm trying to go back to sleep." Jude mumbles after she hears him groan. He chuckles a little as Jude closes her eyes again. They get silent for few moments. After five minutes Tommy sighs and looks down at Jude, whose eyes were open again.

"I can't go back to sleep." He says. "I can…if you shut up." Jude mumbles. Tommy chuckles and moves a little. Jude groans. "Stop moving." She says. "Sorry." Tommy says. He smiles at the fact that Jude is so grumpy in the morning. He had actually missed her mean-ness in the morning time. He subconsciously moves and puts his hands in the back of his head. Jude groans again and sits up a little and looks at Tommy.

"Why are you against me sleeping, Quincy?" She asks. Tommy laughs lightly. "I'm not against you sleeping. I'm just trying to get comfortable since I can't sleep." He says. "And why can't you sleep. You have doing it for a whole 10 hours." She says. Tommy laughs again. "You need coffee." He says. "Ya think." Jude mumbles as she flops her head down on Tommy's chest.

After a more minutes Jude sighs angrily and rises up to look at Tommy. He gives her an innocent look when he sees that she is a little agitated. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry." He says, still giving her an innocent look. Jude fights back her smile. "Now _I_ can't sleep." She says. Tommy chuckles. He gets quiet for a moment then begins to smirk. Jude looks at his face.

"What?" She asks getting really curious. "Well…I know something we can do." Tommy replies with a smirk. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. She should have known he was going to say something like that. Tommy reaches down and puts his hands on Jude's waist and pulls her up on top of him. Jude moves a little so that she is straddling his lap. Tommy smiles as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom.

"You know this bus has thin walls." She says. Tommy smiles. "Well then that just means you can't be too loud." He says before he flips her over. Jude giggles as Tommy positions himself in between her legs and begins to kiss her neck. Tommy kisses and sucks on the area underneath her earlobe, causing Jude to mean. Tommy removes his mouth.

"See you are being loud already, Harrison." He says with smirk. "Just shut up and do what you are going to do." Jude says with a smile. "Gladly." Tommy says before pulling the covers up over them.

An hour and a half later Tommy removes the covers from the top of them and inhales the air. Both of their chests were going up and down at fast rate. Tommy puts his forearm on his forehead wipes away the sweat. When his heartbeat turns back to normal he lies on his side, propping his head up with his hand and looks at Jude, whose eyes were closed. He smiles and brushes her sweaty bangs away from her forehead. She opens her eyes when she feels his fingers make contact with her.

"Awake now?" Tommy asks with a smile. Jude smiles widely and nods. Tommy smiles back and pulls her in to a kiss. When they break away Tommy holds his arm up and looks at his watch.

"You know it's still early…" He says. It was 9:45. Jude laughs a little. "I need something to drink. You are very tiring, Quincy." She says. Tommy smiles as he reaches over to the mini refrigerator in her room and grabs a water bottle. He hands it to her and watches her as she gulps down half the bottle.

"Rehydrated now?" he asks. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes as she puts the cap back on the bottle. Tommy takes it from her and sits it on the floor then returns his attention to Jude. He smiles widely at her, waiting for her response. She smiles and responds by pulling the cover over them again.

Three and a half hours later Tommy and Jude pull the covers off of them and try to catch their breath. After a few minutes their heartbeats and breathing return to normal. Jude leans over and puts her head on Tommy's sticky chest. Tommy smiles and closes his eyes as begins to run his fingers through her hair. They are silent for a few moments before they start to speak.

"You know now I think I'm more tired than what I was before." Jude says. Tommy laughs lightly. "I'm not that tiring." He says. "Ha. That's what you think. Four hours put together, Tommy." She says. Tommy smiles widely. "Well…you made me feel better." He says honestly. This was the best he had felt in a week. Jude smiles with her eyes closed.

"That's what I was put on this earth for; to make you happy." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "That's not true. We argue most of the time. How is that making me happy?" Tommy says after a few moments of thinking. Jude laughs lightly. "You are happy when we make up aren't you?" She asks. "Yeah…" Tommy agrees. "Well then case closed." She says. Tommy smiles and doesn't say anything.

"You want to take a shower first?" Tommy asks after ten minutes of comfortable silence. "Sure." Jude says. She rises up slowly and reaches for Tommy's shirt. Tommy puts on his pants and boxers before he gets out of bed and opens the door. Speed and Wally fall forward. Tommy and Jude look at each other then they look back at Wally and Speed. Tommy lifts speed up and pushes him against the door.

"How long have you been there?" He asked. "Only a few seconds, dude." Speed answers. "I told them not lean against the door, but of course they didn't listen to me." Kyle says as he walks past them in the hallway.

"You know you should listen to him. Next time I won't be so nice and you won't have any of your pretty teeth left." Tommy says as he let's go of Speed. Wally pushes Speed down the hall, smiling nervously at Tommy. Kyle returns, smirking.

"I honestly did tell them not to put their ears up to the door." He says. "What did they hear?" Tommy asks. "Well we all heard muffled noises and something that sounded like squeaking…" Kyle says with a smirk. Tommy rolls his eyes and turns around to look at Jude.

"I'll be right back." He says. He closes Jude's door and pushes Kyle down the hallway, into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him and motions for Kyle to sit down on his bed. Kyle nervously sits down on the edge of the bed and Tommy takes at seat at the head of the bed, putting his feet up.

"Squeaky noises, huh?" Tommy begins. Kyle laughs a little. "Dude, it's obvious what you guys were doing in there." Kyle says. Tommy tries to keep himself from smiling. Kyle sees this and shakes his head and smiles.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tommy says. Kyle just looks at him and laughs. Tommy laughs also and throws his pillow at him. "I won't tell them, okay?" Kyle says. "Thanks." Tommy replies. "Don't thank me. I just want to keep my life." Kyle says before laughing. Tommy joins him in laughter.

"You know, you look happier so I guess Jude wasn't that bad for a virgin." Kyle says. Tommy laughs a little. "We had sex the night I left." He says. He knew he could trust Kyle…surprisingly. "What! Dude, I knew it!" Kyle says. Tommy throws his other pillow at him.

"Sssh, I don't want your immature friends to hear." Tommy says. Kyle nods. "Sorry, but I knew you guys did something. She was sad when you guys left but she wasn't as sad as she should have been. And she kept getting this distant look in her eye." Kyle says. Tommy smiles to himself. She did what he told her to do…think about THAT night.

"I told her to think about that night." Tommy says. Kyle smiles. "So I take it you and Jude made up last night." He says. Tommy laughs. "What was your first clue?" Tommy asks sarcastically. Kyle laughs along with him. "Three hours huh?" Kyle asks with a smirk on his face. Tommy smiles a little.

"How did you know it was three hours?" He asks. "I woke up this morning like at 8 to the sounds of her squeaky bed." Kyle says. Tommy shakes his head. Jude was right; the walls on this bus were really thin. "I was the only one up though, so no one else heard." Kyle says, seeing the look on Tommy's face.

"Okay." Tommy says, feeling relieved. Kyle smiles again. "Why can't I go that many times and last that long?" He asks himself. Tommy looks up with an amused expression. "You're not a virgin?" He asks. Kyle looks up at him and smiles. "No." He answers. Tommy's jaw drops a little. He couldn't believe that drummer Kyle wasn't a virgin.

"Don't act so surprised, dude." He says. Tommy laughs. "Sorry, but I can't believe that _you_ aren't a virgin." Tommy says. "I haven't been for about six months." Kyle responds. "Didn't know that." Tommy says. "Well how could you? You just passed me off as an immature kid like my friends." Kyle says. Tommy nods his head a little. He was right. He really hadn't given Kyle a real chance since he had previous conversations with Speed and seen how really immature he was. He figured Kyle was just like that.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tommy says. Kyle shrugs. "It's okay. Anyways, back to you and Jude. How was it?" Kyle asks. Tommy contemplates on whether or not he should tell Kyle. He was still just one of Speed's friends. But he decided to take a chance.

"At the risk of sounding girly…it was great. Jude is amazing." Tommy says. He was being honest. "Amazing? She was a virgin, right?" Kyle asks. Tommy laughs. "Yeah, she was a virgin, but she was still amazing." Tommy says. Kyle nods his head. "It's about time you two finally had sex. Now I know you two won't be as angry at each other." He says before laughing. Tommy laughs along with him. They don't hear the door open or see Jude standing in the doorway until after a few seconds.

"Hey, girl." Tommy says after a acknowledges her presence. Jude smiles a little then gets her curious expression back. "Hey…Kyle what are you doing in here?" She asks in a questioning tone. "Nothing…just um…asking Tommy for…" He turns his head to Tommy. "He was just asking to borrow my um…brush." Tommy says. Lame, he knows, but that was the only thing he could come up with.

"Okay…so why is he sitting down?" Jude asks, trying to fight back her smile. She knew they were actually having a conversation. "Because he…I don't know. Kyle, why did you sit down?" Tommy asks. Kyle stifles his laughter. "Because I…um…since I'm a drummer I'm just used to sitting down, I guess." He says lamely as he stands up. He smiles as he walks passed Jude.

Jude turns to Tommy and puts her hands on her hips. Tommy just smiles at her and gives her an innocent face. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" She asks, her hands still on her hips. "He wanted to borrow my brush." Tommy tells her, giving her another innocent face. Jude shakes her head and smiles, her hands still on her hips. Tommy looks her up and down and smiles. She looked sexy in his shirt with no pants.

"Quincy, stop looking me up and down. I wan to know what you two were talking about." She says. Tommy looks up at her and smiles. "We were talking about…stuff." Tommy says, teasing her some more. Jude tries to hide the smile that was forming at the corners of her mouth. She wasn't going to let him win.

"Tommy!" She says. Tommy laughs as he stands up and walks over to her. He puts his hands on her hips and walks forward, making her walk backwards, until her back touches the wall. He connects their lips for a few moments. He waits a few seconds before running his tongue along Jude's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jude allows him entrance and they continue to kiss for a few more minutes before pulling away. Tommy rests his forehead on hers and waits a few seconds before he opens his eyes. Jude slowly opens her eyes also.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Jude whispers, their foreheads still touching. Tommy nods a little, keeping their foreheads touching. "What are we?" he whispers suddenly. Jude looks at him then pushes him a little so that she could get from against the wall. She walks over to his bed and sits down on it. Tommy turns around and looks at her curiously.

"I don't know." Jude says after a few minutes of silence. "You don't know?" Tommy asks, sitting on the floor. "We aren't together." She says. Tommy's face fell. Jude gets down on the floor and grabs his face with both of her hands, putting them on his cheeks.

"I don't think you are ready for a relationship. Not now." She says. Tommy puts his hands over hers and nods. He knew what she meant. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He agrees sadly. Jude smiles a little and kisses him lightly on the lips. "That doesn't mean we have to stop doing…this." She says. Tommy eyes light up. "I just think you need time to cope with loosing Maria. Jumping into a relationship right after a death is never good. The relationship won't last and we've been dancing around a relationship for too long just to have it go down the drain." She says. Tommy laughs lightly and he nods his head.

Jude removes her hands from Tommy's face and puts her face close to his. "What were you and Kyle talking about?" She asks. Tommy laughs and stands up. "I'm not telling you. Now go take a shower, Harrison." He says as he stands up, pulling Jude up with him. Jude is about to protest but Tommy just gently pushes her out of his room.

Forty-five minutes later when Jude finally comes out of the bathroom she walks across the room and opens Tommy's door. She sees him sitting on the floor with his phone to his ear. She walks in and closes the door behind her. Tommy looks up at her and smiles sadly then returns his attention back to whoever was on the phone.

"Okay, well just call me if things don't improve." Tommy says into the phone. Jude lays down comfortably on his bed as she listens to Tommy finish up his conversation. After he says goodbye, Tommy hangs up the phone and looks at Jude, who was still lying comfortably on his bed. He smiles a little and climbs into the bed and lays on the other side of her.

"What was that about?" Jude asks, turning her head towards him. "Portia had a nervous breakdown last night. My uncle called me to tell me." Tommy says. He rests his head on Jude's shoulder and looks up at her. "Is she okay?" Jude asks. "I think. She's at the hospital, but they think she'll be okay. She passed out and hit her head pretty hard." Tommy explains. Jude nods.

"Are you going to leave again to go and help her out?" Jude asks. Tommy laughs a little. "No, Portia is a big girl. Besides, Darius is there to help her out." Tommy says. Jude smiles a little. "What else did you and your uncle talk about?" Jude asks. She can tell that wasn't all that was bothering Tommy. Portia having a breakdown wouldn't make him that sad.

"Nothing." He simply replies. Jude hits him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Tommy says. "That's for lying to me. Now tell me what's wrong." She says in a more demanding voice. Tommy sighs. "He told me he was going to donate Maria's clothes to a children's home and we had to discuss the funeral bills and stuff like that." Tommy answers.

"There went your good mood, huh?" Jude says, trying to lighten up the mood. Tommy smiles a little. "Yeah, I guess you are just going to have to make me happy again." Tommy responds, now smirking. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "You know everyone is up. They will get suspicious." She says. "Kyle will tell them to shut up." Tommy says. This struck Jude's interest.

"Quincy, tell me what you and him were talking about." Jude says. Tommy groans. "I walked right into that." He mumbles. Jude laughs. "Yeah, you did." She says. Tommy sighs and looks at Jude. "Kyle and I are friends." He says simply. Jude rolls her eyes. "Well that much is obvious, Quincy. What did you guys _talk_ about?" She asks. Tommy could tell he wasn't going to get out of this this time.

"We discussed our sex lives." Tommy says. Jude's eyes open wide and her jaw drops. "Whose sex life! Ours or his!" She asks. Tommy laughs. "Both." He answers. She hits Tommy in the chest. "Tommy Quincy!" She says loudly, sitting up. She hits him on his bare shoulder. Tommy laughs again. "Well he asked…well assumed, so I told him." Tommy says. "Wait, both? What?" She asks.

"Your friend Kyle isn't a virgin." Tommy says. "Kyle? He isn't…? Wait, how could you tell Kyle…of all people, Kyle?" She says. Tommy chuckles and lays Jude back down on the bed. He gets on top of her and looks down at her.

"Kyle knows how to keep a secret, unlike your ex boyfriend and your annoying bass guitarist." Tommy says. "But…" She says before Tommy cuts her off. "But, nothing, Harrison. It's cool." Tommy says before moving his hands down to the hem of Jude's shirt. Jude smiles widely. "You have a serious problem." She says. "I do?" Tommy asks, raising her shirt up a little more.

"Yeah, you can't go two hours without having sex." Jude says. Tommy begins to kiss her stomach. "You know most girls would consider that a good thing." Tommy says as he raises his head back up. Jude giggles. "It is; just not when you are on a bus." She says. Tommy smiles as he leans down kiss Jude on the lips. Their kiss doesn't last long because they hear the buses loud squeaking breaks. Tommy breaks away from the kiss and looks out the window and wonders where they are.

They hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Tommy says as he gets off of Jude. Kyle slowly opens the door and walks into the room. "Hey, we're at the store." He says, trying not to smirk at Jude. "Thanks." Tommy says. Kyle nods his head and exits the room. Tommy throws on a random shirt and looks at Jude.

"Why did you have to tell him?" She asks. "Who? Kyle? We were just having a conversation about something and it led to discussing our…sexual encounters." Tommy smirks as he says the last two words. Jude laughs lightly and throws a pillow at him before standing up. Tommy laughs also and follows Jude out of the room.

"Whoa, dude. I kinda forgot what you looked like since you have been in Tommy's room for over 24 hours." Speed says. Jude rolls her eyes and walks past him. She is about to walk off the bus when she hears her cell phone ringing. She turns around and jogs back to her room to retrieve it. "We'll just see you in there!" Kyle shouts to Jude before walking off the bus. Tommy, Speed and Wally follow him.

Jude picks up her phone and sees that it's Darius. She flips it open quickly. "Hey, Darius." She says. "Jude, how's it goin?" Darius asks. "Good. I had my biggest concert so far last night." She says. "I know. I heard the reviews: excellent. Congratulations." He says. Jude smiles widely. "Thank you. I was really nervous but Tommy showed up and he calmed me down." She says. The line gets quiet.

"Jude, I need to talk to you about Tommy." Darius says, using his serious tone. 'Uh oh.' Jude thinks as she sits down on her bed. "Okay." She says, trying to brace herself. "I know you are going to find this weird, but…I need you to look after him." Darius says. Jude tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You want _me_ to look after _him_?" She asks.

"Yeah. I know he is acting like he's okay. He hides his feeling. But he's really not. I know Tom. Just make sure he doesn't…drink too much." Darius says. Tommy? Her Tommy was a drinker? "Drink?" Jude asks. "Yeah, T has a tendency to drink when things are going bad. Just look after him…okay?" Darius says. "Okay, D. I will. Thanks for telling me." Jude says into the phone.

"No problem. I hope your performances keep going well." Darius says. "Thanks." Jude says. "Talk to you later." Darius says before he hangs up. "Yeah." Jude says quietly as she slowly closes her phone. She thinks a the conversation she just had with Darius before standing up and walking out of room and off the bus.

When she gets in the store she makes her way to the snack aisle and sees Wally and Speed throwing every bag of chips and every other sweet item in the aisle in the cart. Kyle and Tommy were just standing back shaking their heads. Jude smiles at the fact that Tommy and Kyle were getting along so well.

"Their eating habits are worse than yours." Tommy says as Jude walks over and stands next to him and Kyle. Jude laughs. "Yeah, I think I picked up a few more bad habits when I was on tour with them last time." She says. She looks at all the items inside the cart. "You know I still have to add all the stuff I want." She says.

"How many cavities do you guys have?" Tommy asks. Jude laughs. "I have perfect teeth, thank you very much." She says. "Dude, these are empty calories." Speed says as he points to a few items in the cart. "What are you; a girl?" Tommy asks. Jude hits Tommy in the arm. Kyle and Wally and Speed laugh.

"I meant that in the nicest way possible." Tommy says holding his arm. "Mm-hm." Jude says. Tommy laughs as he watches her go down the aisle putting more items in the cart. "Keep up that attitude and you might not get any tonight." Kyle whispers in Tommy's ear as he leans on his shoulder. Tommy pushes him off his shoulder.

"Shut up." Tommy says before laughing. Kyle joins him in laughter. Wally and Speed look at each other and shrug then go back to putting items in the cart. Jude smiles to herself and puts more items in the cart also. When they get up to the cash register they make Tommy pay for all the food.

"We're kids, dude. We don't have a lot of money." Speed says. Tommy rolls his eyes. "At least you admit that you are kids." He says as he hands the cashier a few dollar bills. Once all the items are bagged up Kyle, Wally, and Speed the grabs and they begin to walk back to the bus. Tommy stays behind.

"Um, I'll be there in a minute." He says. Jude gives him a curious look but walks out the store anyways. Tommy walks back through the store and grabs a few items of his own. He walks back up to the cashier and pays for his items then makes his way back to the bus, holding the bag inside his jacket.

When he steps back on the bus he sees Wally and Speed stuffing their faces with chips. He shakes his head and looks at Kyle, who in turn just shrugs and laughs. Tommy shakes his head again and makes his way to Jude's room. He knocks a couple of times then enters, to see Jude lying on her bed, eating a fruit roll-up. He laughs when he sees her.

"You are so seventeen sometimes." Tommy says as he sits down on the floor, next to Jude's mini refrigerator. "I've been told that before." Jude says. Tommy laughs. "What's in your jacket?" Jude asks. Tommy looks down at the big lump in his jacket. He looks back up at Jude.

"Something minors shouldn't see." He responds with a smirk. Jude rolls her eyes. Tommy laughs as he takes out the two bags full of alcohol. Jude shakes her head. "Please tell me you are not planning on drinking ALL of that in just one night." She says. Tommy laughs. "Maybe." He says. Jude bites her bottom lip and thinks about the conversation her and Darius had had a few minutes ago.

"Do you really think you should be drinking?" She asks. Tommy gives her a weird look. "It's just a few drinks." He says. She looks at all the alcohol. He had purchased three vodka bottles, a bottle of Hypnotic, two cases of bottle strawberry daiquiris, a bottle of rum and coke and a bottle of another type alcohol.

"That's enough alcohol to give to at least 200 people." Jude says. Tommy shrugs. "It's not like I'm an alcoholic. I just thought I would get a few bottles of something." He says. Jude gives him a skeptical look. "Tommy, a few bottles is three. You have loads of bottles." She says.

"It's okay, Harrison. I'm not going to drink it all in one night. I promise." He says. Jude smiles a little. She felt better knowing that Tommy wasn't going to drink it all. They hear a knock on the door. Tommy quickly puts the bottles underneath the table. Jude tells the person to come in.

"Just wanted to tell you that we will be at the stadium in a few hours." Kyle says as he opens the door slightly. "Okay, thanks." Jude says. "Just doing my job." Kyle says with a smirk. Tommy laughs a little as Kyle shuts the door. Jude looks at Tommy, who is looking at her.

"What was that about?" She asks. "Nothing. Honestly." Tommy says. Jude gives him an I-don't-buy-it look but doesn't make him further explain. She pulls out her journal and pen and begins to write things down. Tommy puts the bottles of alcohol in the mini refrigerator, but leaves out the case of strawberry daiquiris. Jude glances at him from behind her journal.

"At 4 o'clock in the afternoon?" She asks. Tommy just smiles and takes the lid off of the bottle. "Why not?" He asks. Jude just smiles a little and shakes her head. They are silent for about an hour. Jude was still writing in her journal and Tommy was being quiet. She was half writing a new song and half doodling on the notebook paper.

"I don't want you to drive anymore, Jude." Tommy says after fifteen more minutes of silence. Jude furies her eyebrows and looks at Tommy from behind her journal. Her jaw drops when she sees that he is on the second case of strawberry daiquiris…and there were only two left in that case.

"Cars are bad. You can die in cars." Tommy slurs a little. Jude realizes why he is saying this. "I know." She says quietly. "No more speeding for me. I'm going to follow the limits. I'm going to drive you around, okay? You no more driving." Tommy says before taking another sip of his drink.

"Tommy, I think you've had enough." Jude says. "No, I haven't Maria." Tommy says. Jude puts her journal down. "Jude." She says. "What?" Tommy asks. "You called me Maria. I'm Jude." She says. Tommy's face falls with sadness. "Maria. I miss her." He says before taking a huge sip of the daiquiri.

"I know you do." Jude says quietly. "I don't even remember the day she was born. No one told me." Tommy slurs sadly. "You know, I kissed her on her forehead the day I left Montana to go back to Canada. She said "Don't go." But I had to." Tommy slurs before finishing the bottle.

He reaches for the case and takes out another bottle. "Tommy, I think you have _really_ had enough." She says. Tommy shakes his head. "I'm not drunk." He says as he opens the cap to another bottle. Jude sighs and runs her fingers through her hair and watches as Tommy takes a huge sip out of the bottle.

"I just wish I could remember the day she was born. She visits me in my sleep, Jude." Tommy slurs. Jude's eyebrows furry again as she gets an idea. She picks up her journal and begins to write things down. Tommy sighs and drinks more of the daiquiri.

"Tommy could you keep talking to me?" Jude asks. Tommy slowly looks up at her. "You want me to keep talking?" He slurs. Jude nods her head. "Okay. What do you want me to talk about?" He asks. Jude could tell he wasn't really _that_ drunk. He was still comprehending. She shrugs.

"Talk about anything that is on your mind." She says. Tommy nods and takes another sip of his drink. "My uncle is worried about me. When I was in Montana I punched this guy in the face because he said I was a terrible father and that he knew my daughter wouldn't live long. He was mean for saying that. Everybody always asks me what's wrong. I don't want to talk about it; about her. I keep her inside my head. It's easier that way. I wish I could touch her, though. But I'll just keep her in my memory…until I meet her again; up there." He points up.

Jude glances at him again and watches him finish the bottle. "Promise me that's going to be your last one." She says as she watches him grab the last bottle. Tommy nods his head and opens the bottle. He is silent for another half hour. Jude puts down her pencil and begins to sing her new song by herself. After singing it a few times she stands up and looks at Tommy.

"I have to go talk to SME. Are you going to go with me?" She asks. Tommy shakes his head. Jude nods. "One more drink, Jude?" He asks. He looks up at her with sad eyes. Jude couldn't stand to look at the pain in his eyes. She turns her head and gives him an answer, "Just one more." She says. Tommy nods.

"One more. I promise." He says. Jude nods her head as she grabs her guitar and walks out of her room. Tommy lies down on Jude's floor and takes a drink out of the Vodka bottle. He looks up at the ceiling and gets lost in his thoughts. He puts the bottle down; sticking to his promise to Jude. He only took one sip.

An hour later Jude returns to the room and sees Tommy laying on her floor, looking up at the ceiling. She stands over him and smiles down. "Have you sobered up enough?" She asks. Tommy smiles a little. "The room has stopped spinning so I guess I am a little sober." Tommy says, his words slurring a little. Jude laughs as she stretches out her arm to help him up. Tommy grabs her hand and stands up.

"We're here." She says. "Where?" Tommy asks, scratching the back of his head. "At the stadium." She says. "Oh. Are you nervous?" He asks. "Not yet." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her. You're going to do great, as always." He says with a smile. Jude smiles back at him before walking out of the room.

They walk into the stadium and begin to their daily routine. After Jude gets dressed she walks out of her dressing room and sees Tommy sitting on an amp, holding his head. She smiles as she walks over to him. "You were the genius who decided to get drunk before a concert." She says as she stands next to him. Tommy raises his head up and looks at her. He smiles when he sees what she has on.

"Well you know just looking at you makes my headache go away." He says in a flirty voice. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "Good to know you are sober now." She says. "I'm not completely sober." He says. "Well at least you are functioning." She says. Tommy laughs and nods his head, agreeing.

"You ready?" He asks as he hears their names being announced. Jude smiles at him. "Yeah." She says. Tommy smiles. "Go out there and do great, girl." He says, smiling widely. "You're going to love my last song." She says before running towards the stage. Tommy smiles at her and listens as she begins to sing. He looks to the Sprite bottle next to him; the one that was _supposed_ to be filled with Sprite.

He had filled it with Vodka. He knew Jude wouldn't be _that_ made if he had a few more sips; besides, it was less than half filled. By the time Jude was about to perform her new song the bottle was gone. Tommy walks semi-steadily to the curtains near the stage as he hears Jude speaking.

"This last song is new. I wrote it just a few hours ago for my friend. He is going through a hard time right now. He just lost his three year old daughter." Jude says. The stadium fills with "Awww." Tommy smiles as he continues to listen to Jude.

"So I dedicate this song to a very special someone. I'll help you through it." Jude says. SME begin to play the song. Tommy listens closely.

_I took your hand  
I showed me how  
I promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right_

_You took my words  
And you believed  
In everything  
I said to you  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
_

_Oh no  
No no_

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you again  
I'd give anything  
_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
_

_Who knew  
Yeah yeah  
_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
_

_What happened  
_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling_

_Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you_

_My darling  
Who knew  
_

Who knew?

Tommy wipes away the tears on his face and looks at Jude as she turns her head towards him. She smiles at him and he mouths 'Thank-you' to her. It was a good feeling to know that someone actually understands what he is going through……………

Ok there is your update. I didn't really want to leave you guys with an cliffhanger because I am in a good mood today. Lol. but anyways, please tell me what you think!


	14. Hangover Partner

Jude thanked the crowd then jogged off stage towards Tommy, who was still wiping away his tears. She smiles at him and gives him a hug. Tommy smiles back and embraces her. She pulls away slowly and looks at him. She smells the alcohol on his breath.

"I thought you said you weren't going to drink anymore." She says. Tommy gives her an innocent and guilty look. "It was only a few more sips…I didn't even finish it." He says. Jude looks at him and nods. "Okay, but no more tonight…okay?" She says. Tommy smiles and nods his head, then hugs her again.

"I gotta go get dressed. I'll only take a couple minutes, okay?" She says. Tommy smiles at her. "It's not like I'm going to go and get drunk every time you turn your back, Harrison." He says. Jude laughs. "I know. I'm just worried about you. Sue me." She says before heading off to her dressing room. Tommy just smiles and shakes his head as he walks over to the equipment and begins to unhook the chords. By the time he was done putting all the equipment was done, (fifteen minutes later), Jude emerges from her dressing room.

"I'll only take a couple minutes." Tommy mocks as he walks up behind her. Jude laughs. "Sorry." She giggles. "How could it possibly take you fifteen minutes to get dressed into the clothes you had on before you performed?" Tommy asks. Jude giggles again. "It's possible when you're a girl." She says. Tommy nods his head in agreement. He puts his arm around her shoulders and walks her out of the stadium.

When they step outside they are immediately blinded but the flashing lights of all the reporters and paparazzi. "Ms. Harrison, how does it feel to know you are going to be an older sister?" One asks. Jude gives him a weird look. "Ms. Harrison, did you enjoy performing your second to biggest concert?" Another asks. Before Jude has a chance to answer another reporter asks a question.

"Ms. Harrison do you know if your mom is having a girl or boy?" He asks. "What are you talking about?" Jude asks. "Your mom just told the Toronto CHq reporters that she was four months pregnant." One reporter answers. Jude's jaw drops and her eyes open widely. Tommy turns his head from Jude to the reporters. Jude just looks at him with a loss for words.

"Ms. Harrison, you didn't know?!" Another reporter shouts. There is a big roar of talk after that. The reporters begin to ask questions quicker. "Ms. Harrison, why didn't your mother tell you she was pregnant?" One short reporter asks. "Uh, no comment." Tommy says as he quickly pushes Jude through the mob of reporters, to the bus. Once inside he shuts the door and looks at Jude, who was sitting on the couch, looking at the floor.

"Jude?" Tommy asks. Jude continues to look at the floor, shaking her head. Tommy walks over and takes a seat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Jude continues to shake her head. "Jude…say something." Tommy says softly. Jude turns her head and looks at him. She is about to say something but SME walks onto the bus. They are all smirking at the two of them.

"I have to go call Saidie." She says as she quickly gets up and goes into her room. "Dude, what's her problem?" Speed asks. Tommy just shakes his head as he stands up and walks to Jude's room. When he gets in there he sees Jude pacing back and forth with her cell phone up to her ear. Tommy takes a seat on Jude's bed and watches her pace back and forth.

"Hello?" Jude asks angrily. "Jude before you begin to yell at me, I only found out a few hours ago." Saidie says. "So you should have called me a few hours ago?!" Jude shouts into the phone. Tommy could tell this conversation wasn't going to go too well. "I didn't want to mess your concentration for your concert." Saidie replies. Jude shakes her head and begins to pace back and forth faster.

"She's only known Don for what, five months? And she is already pregnant by him?!" Jude says more to herself than to Saidie. "I know, but Jude, there really isn't anything we can do about it." Saidie says. Jude sighs angrily and shakes her head. "I know you're mad but—" Saidie begins, but gets cut off by Jude. "Mad? Saidie, I'm beyond mad! I'm pissed! I just found out that my mom is pregnant by new quote unquote stepdad and my own sister doesn't seem to be that mad about it! You know what? I don't even care! Bye Saidie!" Jude shouts before she hangs up the phone and throws it.

Tommy ducks as he sees the phone flying towards his head. "Hey!" He says. "Sorry." Jude mumbles. She begins to pace back and forth again. Tommy watches her walk back and forth for a few more minutes before throwing a pillow at her. "Harrison, you are going to have to stop. You are making me dizzy." He says with a cute smile. Jude stops and looks at him.

"Quincy, this isn't the time for you to be cute. I'm about to be an older sister and I don't even like his or her father. And not to mention my so-called mother hasn't even called to tell me about. She hasn't even called in general. No, she would rather tell a hundred Toronto reporters about her pregnancy instead of me. " Jude says. "So that means you have to take your anger out on me by throwing your phone? You know I prefer angry sex instead of that." Tommy says with another cute smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

Jude walks over to him and hits him. "Ow!" Tommy says with a laugh. "It's not funny. This is serious, Tommy." She says. "I know it is, girl. But there's not point in getting this mad about it. I mean she is pregnant. It's not like she can get un-pregnant. Life is too short to worry about the things you can't fix. If you spend your time wondering what you could have done or what you should have done then you are wasting your life. Before you know it, what you were thinking about fixing is gone." Tommy says.

Jude looks at him. "Wow, Quincy. That was really deep." She says as she sits down on the floor. Tommy sits up on the bed, putting his feet on the ground. "Yeah, that's what happens when you loose your daughter." Tommy mumbles. Jude sighs and reaches for her mini refrigerator. She pulls out two bottles of beer and hands one to Tommy. Tommy gives her a curious look as she opens the bottle.

"Have you forgotten that you are underage, Ms. Harrison?" Tommy asks with a smirk. "Well it's not like I have been following the law lately." She says with a half smile. Tommy smiles back, taking the cap off of his bottle of beer. He watches Jude as she chugs down half the bottle. He smiles and shakes his head. Jude looks up at him and notices that he is laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks. Tommy shrugs. "The fact that you just chugged down half that bottle amuses and worries me." He says before taking a sip of his own drink. Jude smiles at him as she gets up and sits on the bed. "It worries you?" She asks. Tommy nods his head then smirks. "An 17 year old being able to chug down a Budweiser is never a good thing." He says. Jude laughs as she hits him on the shoulder.

"I have had stronger." She says before chugging down more of the beer. "You have?" Tommy asks, intrigued. "Yeah, the night you left I think I had a taste of every drink the bartender had." She says. Tommy's intrigued facial expression goes away to a guilty facial expression as he hears that comment. Jude notices this.

"Not that you're the reason I was drinking…I just…wanted to?" She says. Tommy smiles a little and shakes his head slowly. "You don't have to fix that comment, Jude. I know I was the reason for your drinking." He says. "Well you don't have to make me sound like an alcoholic, Quincy." She says. Tommy laughs lightly.

"I'm just saying that I know I'm the cause for your unhappiness. I'm _always_ the cause for your unhappiness. I'm always the cause for _everyone's _unhappiness." Tommy says in a sad, quiet tone. Jude stands up off the floor and sits down next to Tommy on the bed. She puts her hands on his face and makes him look at her. She looks him deep in the eyes before speaking.

"Yeah most of the time you are responsible for my unhappiness, but you have to remember that I'm only really and truly happy when I am with you. You have brought a few of the worst times in my life to me, but you have brought a LOT of good times to my life. If it wasn't for making me mad and sad then I wouldn't be able to enjoy the happy moments of my life." She says. Tommy smiles weakly and nods his head a little. Jude smiles back and embraces him in a hug,

"To mine and your dysfunctional relationship." Jude says as they break away from the hug. Tommy chuckles and holds his beer bottle up to hers. They smile as their bottles touch before taking a sip. Tommy smiles and looks at Jude again.

"What?" She asks. Tommy continues to smile. "Nothing; you're just really pretty." He says. Jude laughs. "Quincy you have already taken my virginity, you don't have to continue to compliment me." She says. Tommy chuckles. "I know, but I'm just telling you the truth. You're really pretty." He states again. Jude smiles. "Thank you." She says.

"So you want to make out and have sex with me in the Viper?" Tommy asks with a smirk two hours and two cases of beer later. Jude and him had successfully drunk two 6 pack cases of Budweiser and were half way through the third. Tommy, being older and having more experience, wasn't as drunk as Jude was. He sort of knew what was going on but he wasn't really sober either. He found it amusing that Jude was telling him all these things she could never do when she was sober.

"Yep. Ever since you picked me up in that car three years ago I've always daydreamed about making out with you in it. Only recently have I daydreamed about having sex in it." She slurs. Tommy laughs before taking another drink of his beer, finishing it. He sits the empty bottle down and opens the mini refrigerator, looking inside. He takes out the bottle of Vodka he had bought earlier and opens it. He grabs the beer bottle he had just sat down and begins to pour the Vodka in the bottle.

"I want some." Jude says. Tommy chuckles and shakes his head. "I think you have had enough, Ms. Harrison." He says. Jude shakes her head. "No I haven't. I still know everything I'm doing." She says. Tommy looks up at her and shakes his head again. He was, after all, the adult in this situation.

"Why do you want to continue drinking anyway?" He asks. Jude shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe because I just found out my mom is pregnant; maybe because my mom chose to tell a thousand Toronto reporters about her 'great' news before telling her own daughter; maybe because I am about to turn eighteen in six months and I need the practice; or maybe because I just like the taste of beer, Quincy." She answers. Tommy looks at her again before shaking his head.

"Vodka is stronger than what you think. And you don't need to drown away your sorrows with alcohol. That's not healthy." He responds. "So why are you doing it?" Jude asks. Damn. Even when she is intoxicated she still realizes his flaws and points them out. That's why Jude is one of a kind.

"I don't know." Tommy simply replies. "Because you just lost your niece and you miss her. In other words…you are drowning your sorrows." She slurs with a smirk. Tommy chuckles a little. "So in other words…you are telling me to let you drink more?" He asks. Jude smiles and nods her head. "Nice try, Harrison. Even though I am drinking for the exact reason you are…I'm not going to let you get wasted." He says. Jude sighs and pouts. Tommy just smiles.

"You know you look cute whenever you put on your pouty face." He says before taking a sip of his Vodka. "Thanks…now can I drink some Vodka?" She asks. Tommy chuckles. "No." He answers. "Fine." Jude pouts. Tommy smiles at her again as she gets on the floor and opens the mini refrigerator. She smiles when she pulls out the last case of bottled strawberry daiquiris.

"Can I have these then?" She asks. Tommy shakes his head. "No." He replies. Jude shrugs as she takes one of the bottles out of the case and takes off the cap. Tommy chuckles. "Girl if you were going to get one anyway then why did you waste your breath asking me?" He says. "I don't know. I just wanted to see if you were actually going to be nice enough to let me have one. But I guess you aren't that nice after all." She says before taking a sip.

"Forgive me for looking out for your best interests. You are already slurring, which means you are probably going to have a bad hangover tomorrow. But I'm the bad guy because I want to prevent you from having a headache. Typical." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude rolls her eyes before chugging half of the bottle down. Tommy shakes his head and tries to hide his smile.

"Okay, here's to having a great rest of the tour." Jude slurs, holding her bottle up. Tommy smiles and clumsily moves close to the bed and holds his bottle up. They move their bottles close to each other, trying to hit them together, but miss. Jude begins to giggle. Tommy shakes his head before taking a sip of his Vodka. Jude looks at him and smiles at him.

"You know what?" She says. "What?" Tommy asks. "You're cute." She says before giggling. Tommy chuckles. Of course he was used to girls saying that…just not Jude. She would never satisfy his ego by calling him cute or sexy while she was sober. That was another reason why he loved her. "Thank-you." He says with a smile. Jude nods her head and chugs the rest of the strawberry daiquiri down.

"Hey, you never read my songs that I wrote while you were gone." Jude slurs an hour and fifteen minutes later. She was on her last bottle of strawberry daiquiri. Tommy looks up at her with glazed eyes. He was now really drunk, but was still comprehending a little.

"You wrote some songs?" He asks. Jude giggles. Tommy looks at her, trying to figure out what was funny. Jude nods her head and gets off the bed…rather falls off the bed. She crawls over to her backpack. Tommy jumps a little as Jude crawls over his legs. "Easy girl. I do have an important part of my anatomy down there." He slurs. Jude giggles some more and looses her balance. She falls over and hits the wall. Tommy chuckles a little as Jude begins to giggle loudly. She rolls over and knocks down some of the bottles that were on the floor.

"Sssh." Tommy says, putting his finger up to Jude's lips. Jude's giggling gets quieter. "You can't me noisy. MES will hear." Tommy slurs. Jude gives him a confused look. "I thought it was EMS." She slurs. Tommy scratches his head. "No, it's MSE." He slurs. Jude shrugs and stumbles over to her backpack, grabbing one of her notebooks. She opens the cover and stares dumbfoundly at the page.

"Tommy, can you read this?" She asks, still slurring. Tommy, who had been seeing two of everything for the past hour, attempts to grab the notebook. He misses and falls over, hitting the floor with a thud. Jude giggles loudly. Her giggling stops when she hears a knock on the door. Tommy manages to stand up, grabbing on to the wall and stumbles over to the door.

"Hey, Kyle." Tommy says, slurring a little. He tries his hardest not to sound drunk. "Hey Tommy. Um, just a word of advice…I wouldn't be so loud with…whatever it is you two are doing. Speed and Wally are getting ideas." He says. Tommy holds on to the door and tries to translate what Kyle had just told him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kyle asks. Tommy nods his head. "Yeah…just a little dizzy." Tommy replies. Kyle leans close to Tommy's face and sniffs his breath. "You are drunk." He says, smirking. Tommy shakes his head. "No I'm not. I'm fine." Tommy slurs. Kyle chuckles and pushes Tommy into the room. He steps in, closing the door, and looks at all the bottles on the floor. He glances at Jude, who was sitting on the bed with a clear bottle in her hand with clear liquid in it. He glances down at the floor and sees the bottle of Vodka open. He smiles and shakes his head.

"So that's why you two were being so loud." Kyle says to himself. "I told her to not be so loud." Tommy slurs as he stumbles to the floor. He grabs the bottle of Vodka and his beer bottle and pours more of the Vodka in it. Kyle shakes his head again. "Don't you think you've had enough, dude?" He asks. "I'm fine. I'm not drunk. Jude is drunk." Tommy says before chuckling. Kyle turns his head towards Jude.

"I'm not drunk…I know what's going on. You're Kyle and that's Tommmyy. And I'm sitting on a bed." She says before giggling. Kyle shakes his head. "Dude, why would you let her drink?" He asks Tommy. Tommy shrugs. "Mom…and then sister…then reporters…and the pouty face." He slurs before taking a sip of the Vodka. "I'm not going to even try to put that together. Look, you two just need to keep it down, okay?" He says. Tommy nods his head.

"Alright…I'll be back later to make sure you two are still alive." He says. "Bye!" Tommy and Jude slur together. Kyle smiles a little and shakes his head one last time before exiting the room. Tommy and Jude look at each other and smile. Tommy is smiling because now not only is he seeing two of Jude but she is spinning. Jude is smiling because she is really drunk and has an idea.

"Let's play a game!" She slurs. Tommy gets quiet for a moment, taking time to translate what Jude just said. When he finally gets it he looks up and smiles. "What game do you want to play?" He asks. "The Truth Game." She giggles. "The truth game?" Tommy asks. Jude nods her head and takes a sip of Vodka. Tommy, being drunk, hadn't noticed Jude had gotten into the bottle.

"How do you play?" Tommy asks, still slurring. "I forgot." Jude slurs before giggling. Tommy chuckles along with her. "Oh wait, I remember." Jude slurs five minutes later after she and Tommy had stopped laughing. "How?" Tommy asks before taking another sip of his vodka.

"You say something and if it isn't true then you have to take off your clothes." Jude says. Tommy grins like a little kid. Jude giggles and rolls her eyes. "Noooooo we are too drunk to do that tonight." She says, "It's just a gamy." She adds. Tommy shrugs and slurs, "I like games." Jude giggles again.

"Okay, but the object of the game is to make the other person think you are lying." She says. "Okay." Tommy says. He reaches over and pours himself more Vodka. Jude gets quiet and tries to think of something. She lies on the bed and continues to try and think. She notices that the room is spinning and she begins to giggle.

"Hey, Tommy, the room is spinning." She giggles. Tommy looks around and sees that she is telling the truth. He chuckles also, then gets quiet. The room stays silent for awhile. Jude is still thinking about what to say and Tommy was just thinking to be thinking. He looks his right and sees Jude's notebook lying on the floor. He squints his eyes as he opens it and looks at the pages filled with lyrics. He tries his hardest to see the words but fails.

He reaches for a pen and tries to write down words. Jude, who just now noticed it was silent, sits up and looks at Tommy. She was seeing three of him. She giggles. "Hey what are you doing?" She asks. Tommy shrugs. "Writing a song." He slurs. Jude giggles. "All three of you are writing songs?" She asks. Tommy looks up at her and begins to laugh. Jude joins him. When she finally stops laughing she sees the almost empty bottle of Vodka on the floor and tries to reach for it. She falls on the floor, making a loud thud noise. Tommy begins to laugh.

After a few moments he stops laughing and looks at Jude, who was now lying comfortably on his lap. He smiles down at her and begins to take off her shirt. "Hey, Quincy!" She giggles. "I thought we were supposed to take off each other's clothes to play the game." He slurs. "What game?" Jude asks, giving him a questioningly look. "I don't know. Some game." He says, trying to raise her shirt again. Jude giggles and pushes his hands away again.

"Well I have a game that I want to play, Harrison." Tommy slurs with a smirk. Jude looks up at him and smiles. "Quinnncccyyy." She sings, "We aren't going to be doing that." She finishes. Tommy smiles as he leans down and kisses her. Jude falls back and Tommy gets on top of her. Jude puts her hands at the hem of his shirt and brings it up. Tommy breaks away from the kiss so he could take it off completely. Just as they connect their lips again they hear someone knock on the door.

Jude breaks away from the kiss and groans. "What?" She slurs. Kyle opens the door and walks in. He looks at Jude and Tommy's current position and smirks. "I guess that explains why you two actually got quiet." He says, still smirking. "We're playing a game." Jude giggles and slurs. "I'm sure you are." Kyle says, smiling and smirking. "We are." Tommy slurs.

"Yeah, um Tommy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyle asks. Tommy stumbles up. Kyle puts his hands on Tommy's shoulders to steady him. "What?" Tommy asks. "Do you have something for Tommy jr?" Kyle asks. "Who's Tommy jr?" Tommy slurs. Kyle chuckles. "Dude, do you have a raincoat?" Kyle asks. "It's not raining." Tommy slurs again. Kyle sighs and puts his hand in Tommy's pocket. He doesn't find anything so he switches pockets.

"Hmm, I never thought that Tommy Quincy would walk around without a condom. I'll be right back…don't do anything with Jude." Kyle says. "Okay." Tommy slurs, not really listening. Kyle shakes his head and leaves the room. Tommy falls back onto the floor where Jude was laying down looking at the ceiling. He smiles at her. Jude turns her head and looks at him, still seeing three images of him.

"What are you looking at, Quincy?" She giggles. "You're pretty." Tommy slurs. Jude smiles and giggles. "Little Tommy Q thinks I'm pretty." She giggles. Tommy smiles at her before kissing her. Jude wraps her arms around Tommy's neck and pulls him on top of him. Kyle enters the room after a few minutes and sees them making out.

"So much for him not doing anything with Jude." He mumbles to himself. He continues to smirk as he pulls out his cell phone and begins to take pictures of them. After he finishes chuckling to himself he clears his throat. Tommy and Jude continue to make out. He clears his throat even louder but Tommy and Jude continue to make out. He shakes his head walks over to Tommy and taps his shoulder. Tommy finally breaks away and looks up.

"Hey, Kyle." He slurs, out of breath. "Hey, yeah thanks for not doing anything with Jude while I was gone." He says sarcastically. "Game." Tommy slurs. Kyle shakes his head and gives him a pack of condoms. "Here. Make sure you use these. The world doesn't need any more little Tommy Qs running around here and we all know the world can only handle one Jude Harrison." He says. "Hey thaaankksss." Tommy slurs. Kyle laughs.

"I love you two drunk. I can say as many smart eleck things I want and you won't say anything." Kyle says. "I love you too, Kyle." Tommy says. "Ok-ay…well on that note…I'm going to go. Don't be too loud, now, kids." He says, smirking. He turns around and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Tommy picks up the pack of condoms. "What are you going to do with those?" Jude slurs, smiling. "You'll see." Tommy replies before kissing her.

Three hours and a half later Tommy and Jude break away from each other, breathing heavily. The room was spinning for both of them. Tommy couldn't see anything clearly and Jude was having trouble talking. She didn't know if was from what they had just done or from the alcohol. After ten minutes they get redressed…the best they could. Jude stumbles up to the bed and lies down. The only thing both of them could think was "wow"

"My head hurts." She groans. Tommy just smiles and doesn't say anything. He just picks up his beer bottle and finishes the rest of the Vodka that was in it. He turns his head to the right and sees the notebook again. He smiles and picks it up and begins to write down stuff the best he could, still not being able to see stuff. After fifteen minutes he glances up to Jude's bed and sees that she is asleep…or passed out. Either way, she wasn't conscious.

Tommy picks up the Vodka bottle and sees the little amount that is left. He shrugs and begins to drink from the bottle. He chugs the rest down then begins to write stuff down the best he could. After a few minutes he sits down the pen and notebook and passes out on the floor.

6:00 the next morning…..

Jude opens her eyes and groans. Her head felt like it had been smashed into a cement wall repeatedly. She picks up her phone and vaguely sees that is 6 in the morning. She groans again and puts her pillow over her head. She lies there quietly for a minute, trying to go back asleep. Just as she is moments away from falling back asleep she feels warm liquid rising in her throat. She quietly jumps up and stumbles out of the room, towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later she returns to her room, holding her head. She trips over Tommy's legs. She looks down at him and notices his presence for the first time. She looks down at him and sees that he is now where near consciousness. She groans as she gets back into her bed. Her leg accidentally hits the wall, making a loud thud sound. Tommy jumps and groans loudly.

"Stop." He groans. "Sorry." Jude mumbles. Tommy puts his arms together as a pillow and tries to get comfortable again. "You know you can get up here if you want." Jude says, her head in her pillow. "I'm fine here." Tommy says in a low voice. "Fine stay uncomfortable if you want." Jude says, her head still in her pillow. Tommy mumbles something that Jude can't hear.

Once Tommy finally gets comfortable again Jude jumps up and runs to the bathroom again, stumbling over Tommy. Tommy groans loudly. When Jude doesn't return after a couple minutes Tommy gets up and goes into the bathroom to make sure she is okay. When he steps into the bathroom he sees Jude leaning against the toilet.

"God, Quincy, the last thing I remember you telling me is that you aren't going to let me drink my sorrows away. What happened?" She groans. Tommy chuckles a little but immediately stops when he realizes that that made his head hurt even more. "I don't know. I was kinda drunk myself so I guess I forgot to stop you." Tommy says, his voice still deep and low.

"Well thanks." Jude says. "If it makes you feel any better…I feel just the way you do." He says. Jude turns her head towards him and mumbles, "That doesn't really make me feel any better." Tommy smiles at her. "Well I look better than you." He says. Jude is about to say something but she turns her head back to the toilet and throws up again. Tommy wines a little.

"I'm never drinking again." Jude says a few minutes later as they walk back into her room. "That's what every person in the world says the morning after when they have a hangover." Tommy says. Jude groans and flops down on her bed. Tommy sits down besides her and smiles at her.

"I know I look bad, Quincy. You don't have to rub it in." She groans. Tommy chuckles but then stops again. He rubs his forehead. "Jude, don't make me laugh. My head hurts." He says. "Join the club." Jude groans. Tommy laughs lightly. He glances at the floor and sees 5 empty condom wrappers on the floor. He chuckles softly.

"Now what are you laughing at?" She asks. "No wonder why our heads hurt. We had a very rough night." He says. Jude gives him a questioningly look. Tommy points to the floor. Jude glances down and smiles before putting both hands on her forehead and rubbing it. She groans as Tommy laughs lightly again.

"Well I guess you got in a lot of practice last night." Tommy says, smiling widely. Jude groans again. "Yeah, too bad I can't remember any of it." She mumbles. Tommy laughs lightly again. "I do. Let's just say I know why you're head hurts and you are a very…wild girl when you're drunk." He says.

"Okay how is it that you remember that but you can't remember anything else?" Jude asks, looking at him. She was still massaging her forehead. "Some things are unforgettable." Tommy answers, smirking. Jude laughs but stops quickly. "Ow." She says weakly. Tommy chuckles lightly. "You wouldn't be feeling this way if you weren't an alcoholic." He teases.

"If I remember correctly you were drinking too." She says. "Yeah, but I wasn't drinking as much as you were." He says. "Bull." She replies. Tommy chuckles. "I guess you're right. I told you not to drink the Vodka though. I remember that." He says. "I do too and I should of listened to you." She mumbles. "Did you actually just say that you should of listened to me? I like Hangover Jude." He says with a smirk. Jude laughs a little and throws a pillow at him. It hits him in the head.

"Ow. My head was already hurting." Tommy says. "Well you shouldn't be a smart ass." She says. Tommy just smiles at her. They hear an knock on the door and turn their heads. Kyle was standing in the doorway half smiling and half smirking.

"Well if it isn't my favorite alcoholics." He says as he walks into the room, closing the door. Tommy and Jude look at him with curious expressions. Kyle laughs. "I guess you don't remember me coming in here a couple times last night." He says as he leans against the wall. Tommy and Jude shake their heads, but immediately regret doing it because it just made their heads hurt even more. Kyle chuckles.

"The first time I came in here was because you two were being too loud." He says, smirking. Tommy glares at him, telling him to elaborate. Kyle laughs. "I just meant that you two kept bumping into the wall and knocking over the empty bottles and Jude you kept giggling." He says. Jude blushes as Tommy laughs lightly.

"The second time I came in here was to see if you guys were okay since you finally got quiet. And Tommy I gave you a few protectors for Tommy jr." Kyle says. "You did?" Tommy asks. Kyle nods his head. "Yeah, because I checked your pockets and I seen you didn't have any." He says. "You checked my pockets!?" Tommy asks. "You have condoms?" Jude asks before Kyle could answer.

"Dude, it was in a platonic way. I like girls…a lot. And yes, Jude, I have condoms. Every guy should." He says. "Yeah but I didn't know you did." She says. "How long were your hands in my pockets?" Tommy asks. Kyle begins to laugh. "For like two seconds. Look I was trying to help you out." He says. "Thanks." Tommy mumbles. "Actually I was trying to help the world out. We really can't have any more Quincys or Harrisons on this planet." He says.

Jude and Tommy throw their pillows at him. He laughs as he knocks them on the ground. "Yeah I said that last night but you two were so drunk and so ready to do…each other…you didn't hear me." He says. "What?" Jude asks. Kyle smiles widely. "I have pictures…if you two want to see." He says, still smiling. "You took pictures?!" Jude says loudly. Tommy jumps and holds his head.

"Juude." He groans. "Sorry. That hurt my head too." She says. Kyle chuckles. "Here." He says, handing her the phone. Jude's jaw drops when she sees the pictures of Tommy on top of her with no shirt on. Kyle begins to laugh. She shakes her head and erases them.

"I don't know why you are laughing. I erased them." She says, giving him one of her famous smiles. "Jude." He says. She just continues to smile as she hands the phone back to him. Tommy smiles and shakes his head, slowly, being careful not to make his head hurt more than what it already did.

"So did you just come in here to show us your blackmail pictures?" Tommy asks. Kyle laughs. "Not really. I came in here to give you two these." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of Advil. He tosses them to Tommy.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jude asks him. Kyle smirks. "You're boyfriend loves me too." He says. Tommy jerks his head up, but groans when he feels the pain. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks as he holds on to his head tightly. Kyle laughs again. "It means that you told me you loved me last night." Kyle says. Tommy glares at him.

"But only because I said I loved it when you two were drunk." Kyle adds. Tommy mumbles something under his breath as he opens the pill bottle. Kyle smirks at him. "Why don't you drink it down with some beer?" He asks before laughing. Tommy throws the cap to the bottle at him. Kyle laughs as he catches it.

"I'm going to take a shower. Maybe hot water will make this headache go away." Jude mumbles as she slowly gets out of bed. Tommy gets a look in his eye and on his face. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "No, you cannot join me, Quincy. I need this shower to relax." She says. Tommy is about to say something but Jude cuts him off. "Even though that does relax me it also wears me out." She says with a smile. Tommy just smiles back. She walks over and grabs her phone before walking towards the hallway.

"Don't you mean _he_ wears you out?" Kyle asks. Tommy laughs lightly. "Yeah, that too." She says as she turns around and walks out of the room.. Tommy smiles to himself. "Someone's in love." Kyle says as he walks over and sits down on the bed. "Me? No…I'm in…lust? I don't know. I don't think I love her, though." Tommy says. "Whatever. I see the way you look at her. Each time you glance at her you can see the love in your eyes." Kyle says.

"You know you are sounding less than straight right now." Tommy says. Kyle shoves him. Tommy laughs a little. "Sorry." He says. "I'm trying to help you out. I think you love that girl." Kyle says. "I do love her. I just don't know if I'm _in_ love with her." He says. "You might want to find out because everyone knows that she's in love with you." Kyle says. "I know she's in love with me. And I feel really guilty each time she looks at me with love in her eyes because I don't know if I love her back." Tommy replies.

"I don't think you love her as much as she loves you. Actually I don't think it's possible for _anyone_ to love _anybody_ as much as she loves you." Kyle says. "Really putting on the guilt trip, man." Tommy says. Kyle laughs. "I'm not trying to. I'm just…thinking out loud?" He says. "Yeah well start to think in your mind again." Tommy mumbles. Kyle chuckles.

"You shouldn't really listen to me anyways. I'm a teenage guy. Most people say I don't know what love is." Kyle says. "Jude's a teenage girl." Tommy says. "Jude's an exception." Kyle says. "Yeah we all know Jude is unique…in a good way." Tommy says with a smile. Kyle looks at him. "See that's what I mean. You can't even say her name without getting a distant look in your eye.

"That means I'm in love with her?" Tommy asks. "I think it means that you have stronger feelings than just 'like.'" Kyle says. Tommy chuckles to himself. "What?" Kyle asks. "I can't believe I'm having a conversation about who I love with a seventeen year old drummer." He replies. Kyle laughs.

"Yeah that is pretty pathetic." He says. Tommy shoves him onto the floor. Kyle laughs. "Dude, does this room ever stop banging?" Speed asks. Tommy and Kyle turn their heads towards the doorway. They see Speed standing there with messed up hair and bags underneath his eyes.

"What?" Tommy asks. "All night last night there was banging and giggling coming from this room." Speed says in a sleepy voice. He wipes the sleep away from his eyes. When he reopens them he sees Kyle on the floor. "Please tell me he wasn't the one you were 'banging' with." Speed says. "Speed go back to sleep." Tommy says. He already had a headache and he knew Speed wouldn't help it any.

"Fine." Speed says as he makes his way back to his room, mumbling something. Tommy shakes his head a little. "Were you guys writing last night?" Kyle asks, looking at the notebook on the ground. Tommy shrugs. "I don't know. I think I vaguely remember picking up a notebook." He says.

"You know they say that people's real emotions come out when their drunk. They aren't afraid to say the things they really want to say." Kyle says. "I've heard that too." Tommy says. Kyle smiles as he leans down and picks up the notebook. "Well…I think this is a song…it's writing in the way of a song, but all I can see is scribbles." Kyle says.

"You try writing when you're drunk, man." Tommy mumbles. Kyle chuckles. "The title I think is…Far Away." He says as he holds the notebook up close to his eyes. Tommy shrugs. "Okay." He says. Just as Kyle begins to try to read the song Jude appears in the room with a less than happy facial expression.

"Okay I know that face. That face means she is really pissed…which means I'm about to leave. Good luck, dude." Kyle says as he leaves the room with the notebook. He nervously smiles at Jude as he passes her. Tommy looks at Jude. Her hair was still wet and her face was a little red. She was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." Tommy says, giving her an innocent face. Jude tries to fight the smile that was almost forming at the corner of her mouth. "It's not you, Quincy." She says angrily as she walks over and flops down on the bed. Tommy turns his head and looks at her.

"See if I had taken the shower with you I guarantee you wouldn't have come out this mad." He says. Jude smiles, but holds back her laugh. "Shut up. This isn't funny, Quincy." She says. "What happened?" Tommy asks. "My shower had to be cut short because I heard my phone ringing." Jude says. "Damn those phones…all they do is ring." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude smiles a little and hits him.

"I'm not done." She says. "Continue, then." Tommy says, smiling. "Okay, well the fact that my phone rang didn't make me mad. The fact that it was my mother calling is what pissed me off." She says. "Your mom?" Tommy asks. "Yes my mom; the woman who gave birth to me but only stuck around for seventeen years; the woman who up and left me when some ugly old attorney guy came along and proposed to her; the woman who told 100 reporters that she was carrying my sister or brother before even _thinking_ about calling _me_, her already born daughter; the woman who--" Tommy cuts her off.

"Okay, Harrison. I get it." Tommy says, placing his hand on Jude's knee. "Sorry." She mumbles. "It's okay…just tell me why you're mad." Tommy says. "Silly me thought she was calling to catch up or to see how my life was or to maybe just possibly tell me herself that she was pregnant. Do you think she asked me any of those questions or told me that she was pregnant? No. She called me because she heard that I was mad because she was pregnant. Tommy I got drugged with Ecstasy and she calls me to tell me not to be mad about her being pregnant! What is wrong that woman?! She has to be on medication!" Jude says, now standing up.

Tommy flinches. "Could you please talk a little lower?" He asks. The Advil hadn't kicked in yet. "I'm sorry, but honestly, who does that? What mother calls their child, who they haven't seen in over three months, and yells at them for being mad at them for being pregnant by a man they don't even like?!" Jude yells. Tommy holds his head.

Jude looks at him and holds her head also. She gets a little dizzy and falls back onto the bed. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to yell with a hangover? Or not to yell in the same room that someone with a hangover is in?" Tommy asks. Jude laughs lightly before lying back on her bed, still holding her head. Tommy smiles and gets on top of her, getting in between her legs.

"I'm sorry your mom yelled at you." He says. He holds his weight up on his hands. "It's okay. It's not your fault my mother is going through menopause or mid life crisis." She says. They both laugh lightly. "On the bright side…you're here with me." Tommy says. Jude rolls her eyes. "Because being trapped on a bus is _such_ a good thing." She says.

"Well when we have sex five times in one night it is." Tommy smirks. Jude giggles. "Speaking of sex…I still have two condoms left." He says, smiling widely. Jude rolls her eyes. "Don't you ever get tired?" She asks. "Nope." Tommy replies, smiling. He leans over and grabs on of the condoms.

"Besides, just think of this as your antidote to your hangover." He says. "Aren't I so lucky to have you as a hangover partner?" She asks, smiling. "Yes you are, Harrison. Now be quiet and let me cure you……"

In Kyle's Room……..

Kyle sits down on his bed and looks at the notebook he had taken with him. He squints as he reads the whole song that Tommy had written. His eyes grow wide as he reads the lyrics that Tommy had written. "Wow….." He says……………..

Okay, yes I know that's an bad place to stop and I'm sorry but I need to leave a cliffhanger for the next chapter. Sorry! And while I'm apologizing. I'm soooooooooooo sorry for being MIA. School has made my life really crazy! I really hope this chapter makes up for everything! It's my longest one yet…12 pages!!!! Sorry again! Please tell me what you think! P.S. I hope you like the semi jommy cuteness!


	15. Confused

"Why can't we do this every day?" Tommy asks as he and Jude lay in bed a few hours later, staring at the ceiling. Jude glances over at him. That had been the first time he had spoken within the last thirty minutes. For some reason he was lost in thought. "Because you can't get paid to have sex." She answers. Tommy gives her a look. She rolls her eyes. "You can't _legally_ get paid to have sex." She says. Tommy laughs.

"I know, but life would be so much better if you could just lay in bed all day and get paid each time you had sex." Tommy says. Jude smiles at him. "But if people could got paid for having sex and cuddling up to their boyfriends and girlfriends there wouldn't be a single poor person in the world. Plus everyone would be really tired." Jude says, with a smile.

"I would be happy with being tired if I got paid for having sex." Tommy says. Jude laughs and turns her head to look at him. "You of all people would say that." She says. Tommy just smiles at her and brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face. "You're pretty." He says. Jude smiles at him.

"If someone would have told me that there would be a day where Tom Quincy would tell me I was pretty and actually meant it I would have told them to go to an AA program." She says. Tommy laughs. He brushes Jude's cheek with his thumb and smiles into her eyes.

"I probably would have told them the same thing, but that's the great thing about you. You bring out the best in people." Tommy says. Jude smiles widely. "Wow, having sex really makes you a nice person." She says. Tommy laughs lightly. "It's not just the sex. Although if you would have started having sex with me a year ago I'm pretty sure we would have spent a lot less time arguing in the studio." He says. Jude laughs and nods her head.

"It's not just the sex?" She asks, just realizing what Tommy had said. He smiles in the corners of his mouth and shakes his head a little. "It's a whole lot of things." He answers. "Please enlighten me because you are actually being open with your emotions. I want to take advantage of this very rare moment." She says. Tommy smiles and laughs a little.

"It's everything about you." Tommy says. Jude pauses for a moment then looks him deep in the eyes. "Quincy, tell me what you are thinking…or what you are trying to say." She says. Tommy looks her deep in the eyes also. He seemed to be thinking of the right words to say. He begins to rub Jude's cheek again.

"What I'm trying to say is…I think…I…don't know." He says, removing his thumb from Jude's cheek. "Well that lasted a whole minute and a half." She mumbles. Tommy shakes his head and turns to lie on his back. He looks up at the ceiling, places his hands on the back of his head.

"Why do you always do that, Quincy?" Jude asks, turning on her back also. "Do what?" Tommy asks. She sighs. "That. It takes you forever to open up, then you spill a little tiny bit of your emotions then you close up again and get silent and distant." Jude says. Tommy stays quiet, silently agreeing.

"You're a girl." He says after a few minutes. Jude turns her head and gives him a weird look. "What?" She asks. "You're a girl." Tommy repeats again. "I'm serious, Tommy, no more drinking for you. Alcohol has you acting different even when you're sober." She says. Tommy laughs lightly.

"What I mean is…you're a girl so it's easier for you to spill out your emotions. Not to mention, you're a very sensitive person so you're emotions come flying out even when you don't want them to." Tommy says. "You have a point." She says. "A lot of things hurt me, Jude. But instead of talking about them I just keep them inside and don't voice them." He says.

"That's not healthy." Jude says. Tommy nods his head. "I know, but I still do it anyway. And the very few moments when I actually do open up to you are weird for me. I've always thought that guys aren't supposed to show their emotions…especially with girls." Tommy says.

"Yeah, they should just punch and throw things. That's a more manly way of showing emotions." Jude says sarcastically. Tommy laughs. "That's what I was taught and that's what I've always thought." Tommy says. Jude turns on her side and faces him.

"Well those moments shouldn't be weird. That should be special." She says. Tommy turns his head towards her. "What were you going to say?" She asks. He looks into her eyes again and swallows. He feels his heartbeat quicken.

"I--" He begins, only to get cut off by the ringing of Jude's phone. He closes his eyes and sighs as Jude reaches for it. She sighs when she reads the caller ID. "Saidie." Jude says. She puts the phone on silent then throws it on the floor. Tommy opens his eyes and smirks at her.

"What?" She asks. "You throw things too." Tommy says. Jude smiles a little. "I also scream, cry and kick things…all at the same time." She says. Tommy's smirk gets even wider. "Yeah, you're kinda bipolar." He says. Jude hits him on the chest and begins to laugh. Tommy laughs and grabs her hand.

"That's okay…crazy girls are a turn on." He says. Jude laughs. "Really?" She asks. "Yeah, why do you think I dated Saidie?" He asks. Jude's jaw drops as she hits him again. Tommy laughs. "I'm kidding." He says. "You better be." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "Now see _that's_ a turn on." He says.

"What is?" Jude asks. "Bossiness." He says. Jude smiles at him. "I'm not bossy." She says. Tommy rolls his eyes. "You're the definition of bossy, Harrison." He says. Jude laughs. "I think you have a thing for all bossy girls." Jude says. Tommy smiles. "Of course I do. Why do you think I have a thing for you?" He asks with smirk before reaching over and tickling Jude.

She immediately begins to swirm and giggle. "Stop, Tommy." She manages to get out in between giggles. Tommy just laughs. "Not until you admit you are bossy." He says as he sits up a little, tickling her at a better angle. Jude's giggling gets even louder. Tommy's smile widens as he tickles her faster.

"Tommy stop!" Jude giggles. Tommy laughs and shakes his head. "Not until you say it." He says. Jude continues to giggle as she tries to swirm free of his grip. "I'm…NOT…bossy." She says. Tommy laughs. "That's just more tickling for you, girl." He says before tickling her ever faster. Jude laughs and swirms even more, loosing her balance. She makes them fall on to the floor.

"Are you going to say it now?" Tommy asks, now on top of her. Jude, giggling hysterically, just nods her head. "I'm…bossy." She says in between giggles. Tommy smiles and stops tickling her. Jude laughs for a few more seconds before stopping to catch her breath. She smiles up at him.

"I only said that to get you to stop. I'm not bossy." She says. Tommy laughs and shakes his head. "Yes, you are." He says as he stands up. He stretches out his hand, helping Jude up. "You're right, I am bossy. But I consider that one of my best qualities." She says. Tommy smiles at her as she gets back into her bed.

"It is. It's one of your sexy qualities." He says. Jude laughs and rolls her eyes. "See I told you, you have a thing for bossy girls." She says. Tommy shrugs. "No, I just have a thing for you." He says before leaning down and kissing her.

"Tommy I need to talk to you about some--" Kyle stops when he sees their current position. Tommy gets off of Jude and sits up and looks at Kyle. "You of all people should know to knock before you come into this room, man." Tommy says. "I'm sorry but I wanted to show you something." Kyle says.

"So you interrupt my making out with Jude to tell me that _you_ have something to _show_ me." Tommy says. Kyle hits him. "Dude, I'm serious." He says. Tommy sighs and turns his head towards Jude. "I'll be right back." He says. Jude smiles and nods her head. Tommy smirks at her.

"We'll continue what we started when I get back." He whispers in her ear before getting up and walking out of the room with Kyle. Jude smiles to herself and lies back down on the bed.

In Kyle's Room……..

"Okay, now that you ruined me and Jude's moment, what do you want?" Tommy asks as he leans against the wall. Kyle hands him the notebook that he took from Jude's room a few hours earlier. "Man, you dragged me in here to show me a song you wrote?" Tommy says as he looks at the notebook. Kyle shakes his head.

"You wrote it." Kyle responds. "This isn't my handwriting." Tommy says. "I copied it over because your handwriting was too hard to read." Kyle says. "So you bought me in here to read my own song…" Tommy says. Kyle sighs. "You know I see why you and Jude are a perfect couple. You're both smartasses." He says. Tommy grins.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He says. "Fine, just read the song. It's important." Kyle says. "Okay, okay." Tommy says. He gets quiet as he reads his song. Kyle stares at him intently. When Tommy is finish he quietly throws the notebook down on the bed and looks at the floor.

"People always admit their true feelings when they are drunk." Kyle says. Tommy remains quiet. "Dude, you should be happy. That answered you're doubts. You do love her." Kyle says. Tommy shakes his head and looks up. "I can't love her." Tommy says quietly. "What? What do you mean you can't love her? Did you not just read those lyrics?" Kyle asks.

"I know what the lyrics say but _I'm_ saying I can't love her." Tommy says. "What are you talking about?" Kyle asks. "Nothing…I don't know. I'm just…" Tommy stops in midsentence. "Confused." Kyle finishes for him. Tommy nods his head. "You know I almost told her I loved her earlier." He says.

"What happened?" Kyle asks. "Her phone rang…and I lost my nerve." Tommy replies. "Well if you almost told her earlier then you do love her. Why did you say you don't love her?" Kyle asks. "I didn't say I didn't love her…I said I _can't _love her." Tommy says. Kyle gives him a confused look. "Dude, what's the difference?" He asks.

"There's a difference." Tommy says quietly. "Care to elaborate?" Kyle asks. Tommy shakes his head and stands up. "You wouldn't understand." He mumbles as he walks out of the room. Kyle sighs. "Yeah, that was worth rewriting lyrics for three hours." He says.

In Jude's Room………..

Tommy walks into Jude's room and closes the door. Jude jumps on him, making him stumble back onto the bed. Tommy starts to laugh. "Girl what are you doing?" He asks. Jude just giggles and smiles. "Nothing." She says. "Someone's ready to continue what we started earlier." Tommy says with a smirk as he moves his hands up to her waist. Jude just smiles.

"You've really corrupted me, Quincy." She says before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips. Tommy chuckles when they break away. "I did not. You just…are finally acting on the impulses you have had ever since we met." Tommy says. Jude laughs. "So you think. I wasn't having these thoughts until one certain night." She says. Tommy smiles.

"Girl I'm not buying that. I seen the way you looked at me that one day at G Major when I only had on a wife beater. The look you gave me was clearly not a PG-13 look. It was an meet-me-in-the-closest-closet look." Tommy says. Jude giggles. She remembers what she was really thinking that day when he came to work wearing that. He was right, but she was going to admit that to him.

"You are too full of yourself." She says. Tommy smiles at her. "Don't I have a good reason to be?" He asks. Jude rolls her eyes and smiles. "If it will help your already huge ego, yes." She says. Tommy laughs. "Thank-you for making my ego bigger." He says. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm going to regret it later, though." Jude responds. Tommy laughs and gets a tighter grip on Jude's waist.

"So, here we are. In a room…with the door closed. What to do." Tommy says with a smirk. Jude giggles. "Do you have any suggestions?" Jude asks. Tommy looks up at her and smiles before reaching over and grabbing his last condom. "Oh, I have a few." He says. "But Tommy it's wrong to have sex with your underage clients." Jude says sarcastically.

"Yeah, but for some reason it feels right whenever we are having sex." He says with a smirk. Jude smirks and is about to get off of him. Tommy grabs her waist and keeps her on top of him. "You're not going anywhere." He says. "But…" Jude says. Tommy shakes his head. "You're going to be on top this time." He says. Jude laughs.

"Why do I have to be on top?" She asks. "Well why do I always have to be on top?" Tommy answers her question with another question. "Because that's the way God made it?" Jude says. Tommy laughs. "Aren't you just a little curious about what it's like to be in control of the situation?" Tommy asks. Jude looks down at him and smiles.

"Exactly." Tommy says. "Okay, fine." Jude says. Tommy smiles at her before opening the condom wrapper. "You still corrupted me." Jude mumbles. Tommy just smiles at her….

Later…..

"Why do you always get quiet afterwards?" Jude asks. Tommy chuckles with his eyes closed. "I don't know. I just get lost in thought." He says. "About what?" Jude asks. Tommy smirks. "The events that took place a few minuets ago." He says. Jude smiles. "So should I take that as a compliment?" She asks. "Oh yeah." Tommy replies. Jude smiles contently to herself and gets quiet. Tommy runs his fingers through her hair as he gets lost deep in thought. It gets quiet for a few moments, both lost in thoughts. Their silence gets interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jude mumbles. Kyle opens the door and enters, holding the notebook with Tommy's song in it. "Jude, Speed says we should practice for your concert in a couple hours." Kyle says. Jude sighs. She had just gotten comfortable. "Tell him I'll be out there in a few minutes." She says. Kyle smirks.

"Few as in three?" He asks. "Yes." Jude says, trying to make him leave. "Okay. Oh, and Tommy, here is your notebook." He says as he tosses it on the bed. "Thanks." Tommy mumbles as Kyle leaves the room, closing the door. "Isn't that my notebook?" Jude asks as she sits up and looks at the notebook.

"Yeah." Tommy replies. "Why did Kyle say it was yours?" Jude asks. Tommy shrugs. "I wrote a song in it." He says. Jude smiles at him. "You did? Can I read it?" She asks. Tommy shakes his head and takes the notebook from her hands. "It's not that good. I'll probably just throw it away." He says.

"Tommy you have helped me write half of all my songs. I don't think it's possible for you to write as bad song." She says, trying to get the notebook again. Tommy shakes his head and throws the notebook on the floor. "There's a first time for everything." He says. Jude gives him a weird look, not believing what he just said. She could tell he was hiding something, as usual.

"Okay…" She says as she stands up. "Are you going to listen to me and SME rehearse?" She asks. Tommy nods his head. He then looks at the notebook on the floor. "I'll be out there in a couple minutes." He says, still eyeing the notebook on the ground. Jude looks at him then looks at the notebook, then back to him.

"Alright." She says before shaking her head and leaving the room. Tommy remains sitting on the bed for a few seconds before finally getting up and retrieving the notebook. He opens it up to the pages of his song and re-reads it, feeling all the emotions he felt when he wrote it. In the back of his mind he knew that even though he was drunk he still knew what he was writing. And he knew that deep down inside he really did love this girl. He didn't just love her…he was _in_ love with her.

When he finishes reading his song he drops the notebook and rubs his chin. He was twisted. One side of him knew he was in love with Jude and he needed to tell her. The other side of him was telling himself that he couldn't be in love with her. If he was then why did he hurt her so much and so often? For the moment, that side was winning. The guilty side of him.

Over the past three years he had hurt this girl deeply over and over. And she still let him back into her life; into her heart. How, he did not know. He had trouble letting people back into his life when they hurt him once, and here he was contemplating on whether or not he loved a girl that he had hurt over and over. Wasn't that a little hypocritical of him?

He shakes his head. If he showed Jude that song she would get what he was saying in no time. But that would mean that he would have to watch his every move closely. It would mean that he could no longer make careless mistakes that could make her cry. It would mean that he had to stop being completely selfish at times and actually open up to her. It would mean so many things that he didn't know if he was prepared for.

He was so confused that his head started to hurt. He put his head in his hands and rocked back and forth, trying to think of what he should do. If he shows Jude the song and she gets the point, he can never take it back; not that he ever would, but still. He hears a knock on the door and looks up.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asks. Tommy nods. "Yeah, I was just thinking." He says. "About the song?" Kyle asks, stepping inside the room. "Yeah, it's complicated." Tommy says. Kyle shakes his head. "I don't see how it can be complicated, dude." Kyle says. Tommy shakes his head. "I mean, you show her the song, tell her you love her, you both be happy and have sex with each other even more than what you already do…if that's possible." Kyle says. Tommy laughs lightly.

"There's more depth to it." Tommy responds. "Like what?" Kyle asks. Tommy is about to answer when Speed appears in the doorway. "Dude, we sent you to go get him to help us with the song, not start a conversation. Wait, you guys are actually having a conversation. How come we never talk, dude?" Speed asks. Tommy smirks.

"We never talk because you say dude after every other word…and I don't like you." He says. "That hurts, dude." Speed says. Kyle laughs. "The truth always does." He says before pushing Speed out of the room. Tommy laughs a little and shakes his head before standing up and walking into the front of the bus.

When he gets to the front of the bus he sees Jude sitting on the couch with her guitar in her hand. Tommy walks over and sits on the opposite end of the couch, not looking at her. Jude gives him a weird look, but shrugs it off and looks at Speed, Wally and Kyle. Speed picks up his guitar and begins to play the chords to the new song. Jude joins in but stops after a few more chords.

"See, I don't like that. It should be a C chord instead." She says. "Dude, it sounds fine." Speed says. "No, it doesn't." She says. "Tommy, that's why we sent Kyle to go get you. Does it sound better with an E minor chord or a C chord?" Speed asks. Tommy looks up, realizing that they were talking to him.

"Oh, uh…I don't know. Play it twice using both chords and see which one sounds better." He says. "You weren't even paying attention to us, were you?" Wally asks. "Not really." Tommy replies. They all shake their heads before playing the first part of the song again. When they get done they look at Tommy again. They could tell he wasn't paying attention, again.

"Well I think it sounds better with the C chord." Jude says. "I second that." Kyle says. "Shut up. Stick to drums." Speed says. Wally laughs. "Shut up, Wally. You stick to playing the bass right. You were off the whole time you were playing." Kyle says. "I was not." Wally argues. "You kinda were." Jude says. "No, I wasn't." Wally defends himself. "Tommy, was Wally off when we were playing?" Speed asks.

Tommy is just staring at the floor. Jude scoots over and puts her hand on Tommy's shoulder. He flinches a little and jerks his head up at Jude. "Huh?" He asks. "Are you okay?" Jude asks. Tommy nods his head. "I'm fine. What was the question?" He asks. "Forget it. They just wanted you to settle an argument." Jude says, still worried about Tommy.

"Oh." Tommy says. He scoots away from Jude. Jude tries her hardest not to get mad. Kyle notices this as Speed and Wally go back to arguing. "Anyways, let's play the rest of the song." Jude says. "Good idea." Kyle says. They all begin to play again, leaving Tommy alone to his thoughts again.

Thirty minutes later, after they had all agreed that the song was good, Kyle taps Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy looks up. "What?" Tommy asks. "Come talk to me in the back room." Kyle says. "Okay, you know if you guys keep having these private conversations I'm going to start thinking that this bus is no longer completely hetero." Speed says.

"Ahem. You do know that my new best friend Mason is gay, right?" Jude says. "Yeah, so?" Speed asks. "So gay jokes aren't allowed." Jude replies. "Fine." Wally and Speed say as Tommy and Kyle walk to the back. They enter Tommy's room, closing the door. Tommy turns to Kyle, who had taken a seat on Tommy's bed.

"Sure, just make yourself at home." Tommy mumbles sarcastically. "Dude, are you bipolar?" Kyle asks. Tommy looks at him. "What?" He asks. "Are you bipolar, because you have been acting really weird." Kyle says. Tommy shakes his head. "I told you, I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff." Tommy says.

"I know. You're thinking about that stupid song." Kyle says. Tommy looks at him. "Not that it's stupid, I mean…" Kyle trails off. "I know what you mean. You don't get it." Tommy says. "Well explain it to me." Kyle says. Tommy sighs and begins to walk back and forth across the room as he starts to explain what was going on in his head.

"I'm confused out of my mind." Tommy begins. Kyle smirks. "Well that's obvious." He responds. "Shut up. You don't get it. To you that song is declaring my love to Jude. Yes, it says I love her but if I showed that to her she would be really happy." Tommy says. "You're right…that would be terrible." Kyle says sarcastically. Tommy throws his brush at him.

"This isn't funny, man. If I tell her that I love her and she gets really happy that means that I have to make sure I do absolutely everything in my power to keep her happy and to not mess up." Tommy says. "Aren't you doing that now?" Kyle says. "Yes, but expectations change after you tell someone you love them." Tommy says. Kyle shakes his head. "No they don't." Kyle says. Tommy looks at him.

"They don't." Kyle says. "Yes, they do." Tommy responds. "Dude, if the person you love loves you back then nothing changes. You both are just happy at the fact that you both love each other." Kyle says. Tommy shakes his head. "You don't get it. I don't love her." Tommy says.

Kyle is about to see something when they hear a thud on the door. Tommy looks at Kyle before walking over and opening the door. He sees Jude standing in the door way and judging from the tears in her eyes, she had heard Tommy's last sentence, incorrectly, of course.

"Jude…" Tommy says. Jude shakes her head and lets her tears fall as she storms down the hallway and into her room, slamming the door closed. Tommy looks at Kyle, asking him what to do. "Go after her." Kyle says. Tommy sighs as he makes his way down the hall. He doesn't even bother to knock on the door. He enters and sees Jude walking back and forth angrily, tears streaming down her face.

"I never asked you to love me!" She screams at him. "Jude, calm down." Tommy says. "Don't tell me to calm down, Quincy!" She yells, kicking one of her suitcases. "Jude, you didn't hear it right. We were just talking!" Tommy says. "YOU CAN TELL A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD BOY, WHOSE LAST NAME YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, YOUR FEELINGS BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ME!!!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Tommy could tell she was really upset.

"Jude, just listen to me. You misheard the whole conversation!" Tommy says. "THE FACT THAT YOU WERE EVEN HAVING THE CONVERSATION WITH HIM PISSES ME OFF EVEN MORE, QUINCY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE YOU WERE HAVING THAT CONVERSATION WITH!" Jude screams loudly, her voice getting raspy.

Tommy touches her arm, trying to calm her down. Jude jerks away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST LEAVE!" She shouts. Tommy is about to say something but Jude stops him. "Leave!" She shouts in a lower voice. Tommy sighs and turns around and walks out of the room. Speed, Wally and Kyle are all standing in the hallway.

"Woah." Speed says. Wally stays quiet and Kyle shakes his head. "That wasn't supposed to happen." He says quietly. Tommy glares at Kyle before walking into his room and slamming the door. He flops face down on his bed and punches it hard. He barely has time to recuperate before he hears a knock on the door.

"What, Kyle?" Tommy asks angrily as he flips over on his back. "Dude, what did you mean by you don't love her?" Kyle asks. "All I meant was that I didn't love her because I was in love with her. But she took it the wrong way. And now she's really hurt…really hurt. And that's exactly what I didn't want to happen." Tommy says, punching the bed again.

"Go make it right." Kyle says. "She doesn't want to see me right now." Tommy says. "She always says that and she never means it." Kyle says. "She means it this time. Trust me. You didn't see the hurt in her eyes." Tommy says. Kyle sighs. "So what happens now?" Kyle asks, just as the bus stops.

"Great." Tommy mumbles. "What?" Kyle asks. "I pissed her off before her concert. If she messes up it's going to be my fault." Tommy says. "Are you kidding me? You of all people should know that she performs great when she's mad." Kyle says. "Yeah, you got a point there." Tommy says. He sighs as he stands up and finds a shirt to put on.

Kyle and Tommy walk out of the room and into the hallway. Jude walks out of her room, streams of tears and mascara on her cheeks, just as Tommy walks by her door. She gives him a dirty look before storming off the bus. Tommy sighs and rubs his temples as he walks off of the bus.

Forty minutes later, after Tommy had hooked up all of the necessary equipment, he walks around, double checking everything. He sees Kyle walking towards him. "Here." Kyle says, handing Tommy the notebook. "You are like this little demon that keeps giving me this demonic notebook that destroys peoples lives." Tommy says. Kyle laughs.

"She has to be calm by now and we don't go on until another 22 minutes. Go make up with her." Kyle says. Tommy takes the notebook. "Thanks." He says. Kyle nods his head and heads off to find Speed and Wally. Tommy looks at Jude's dressing room and door and walks over to it. He sighs nervously before knocking quietly on her door.

"Come in." He hears Jude say from the other side of the door. Tommy slowly turns the knob and enters the room. He sees Jude, fully made up and dressed for her concert, sitting on her stool looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hi." Tommy says quietly. Jude glares at him, telling him that she was still mad. "Jude, can I explain now?" Tommy asks. Jude looks at him throw the mirror. She shrugs. "I'm pretty sure I've heard it all before, Quincy. Don't waste your breath." She says. Tommy could tell that she was really hurt this time.

"You heard the conversation wrong." Tommy says. "You keep saying that. I heard you say 'I don't love her.'" Jude says. "Yeah, that's what I said." Tommy says. Jude lightly laughs angrily. "I'm happy you can be so open with your non feelings for me." She says. Tommy sighs. He could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"You're not understanding me here, Jude." He says. "No, what I don't understand is why I actually let you back into my heart. I don't understand why I always forgive you. I don't understand why I actually slept with you. I don't understand why I always give you my heart and you give it back in pieces. But do you really want to know what I don't understand? I don't understand why you try. Why do you try to make things right when you just mess them up? Why do you try to make me happy when you just mess up my happiness? Why do you even bother saying all the things I want to hear if you don't mean them? That's what I don't understand." Jude says angrily.

Tommy just stands there and thinks about what she just said. "You're just going to stand there?" Jude asks angrily. "Just let me explain." Tommy says. Jude throws her make up on the floor. "No, Quincy! I'm not going to let you explain! Why are you wasting your time explaining why you don't love me! I don't care!" She says. "You don't get it!" Tommy yells back.

"What don't I get?!" Jude yells. "I lo--" Tommy stops. Jude looks at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "See, you can't even lie to me and tell me you love me!" She yells. "No, that's not it!" Tommy says. "Just get out!" Jude yells. Tommy doesn't even bother trying to stay. He turns around and walks towards the door. He pauses and looks at the notebook that was still in his hand. He flips it open and turns it to his song.

"Read it." He says as he tosses it on the table next to Jude. Jude doesn't say anything as Tommy leaves the room. She begins to throw stuff on the ground and at the mirror, crying as she did so. She picks up her stool and throws it at the mirror, shattering it. While she was throwing everything she hadn't heard the knock on the door. She looks to her right and sees that Kyle had just entered the room. She looks at him, tears streaming down her face. She was breathing heavily.

"That's seven years of bad luck." Kyle says, smiling politely. Jude shakes her head and wipes the tears from her cheeks. "This isn't the time for jokes, Kyle." She says as paces back and forth. "I've got a concert in 15 minutes and I'm a wreck." She says. "You and Tommy were supposed to make up. What happened?" Kyle asks. "Why don't you go ask him?" Jude asks.

"Because when I tried to he pushed me out the way and mumbled that I gave bad advice." Kyle responds. "Yeah, no kidding." Jude says. "I resent that." Kyle says. "Why did I fall for him again?" Jude asks. "Jude, you really did hear the conversation the wrong way." Kyle. Jude chuckles angrily. "And you defend him; typical." She says. "I'm not defending anyone. I'm telling the truth. You didn't hear the rest." Kyle says.

"I didn't need to! Hearing that he doesn't love me was enough!" Jude shouts, fresh tears forming. Kyle shakes his head. "Did he leave the notebook with you?" He asks. Jude gives him a crazy look. "What does that have to do with anything??" She yells. "Just read it. It'll explain why he was being so distant today. He's confused; really confused. And he just wants to do the right thing." Kyle says. "Yeah, well he's doing a great job of that." Jude says sarcastically, wiping away her tears.

"Just promise me you'll read the song." Kyle says. Jude looks up. "His song?" Jude asks. "He told you about it?" Kyle asks her. "He just said that he wrote one, but he wouldn't let me read it. He was hiding it…as usual." Jude mumbles. "Just read it." Kyle says before leaving the room. Jude wipes away the tears that were still coming down her cheeks. She picks up the notebook and begins to read it.

Meanwhile……

Tommy walks over to one of the big amps and kicks it with all his might. He yells as he punches the nearby wall. He was stupid; really stupid. He should have known that Jude would have followed him and Kyle back to the room. But she still should have let him explain. This was the fourth time he had hurt her without even meaning to. If she would have just let him explain she wouldn't be crying right now.

Maybe she was reading the song right now and she had already forgiven him. How come he didn't say anything when Jude asked him all those questions?? He was shocked, but he still should have said something. He yells and punches the wall once again, then kicks the amp.

"Dude, we need those." Kyle says. Tommy glares at him before punching the amp. "Okay, well I guess that's better than kicking it." Kyle mumbles. "Do you always have to joke about everything??" Tommy yells at him. "Sorry." Kyle says. Tommy mumbles something under his breath.

"Look, Jude is reading the song." Kyle says. Tommy looks up. "She is?" He asks. "Yeah, and I think that once she reads it she is going to forget about everything and finally give you a chance to explain." Kyle says. Tommy's face lightens up. "Really?" He asks. Kyle smiles.

"See you're so much in love with her that just by hearing the littlest of good news about her makes you happy." Kyle says. "Don't make me sound like a love sick puppy." Tommy says. Kyle laughs. "Well you kinda are; both of you." Kyle says. "Shut up." Tommy replies, smiling. "Well I'm going to go find Wally and tell him to keep on time. My job here is done." Kyle says.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go across the street and get Jude a bottle water." Tommy says. "Okay, if I'll see her I'll tell her." Kyle says. "Thanks." Tommy says as Kyle walks off. He smiles to himself.

In Jude's Dressing Room…..

Jude reads the last line of Tommy's lyrics, tears in her eyes. This really did explain everything. It explained why Tommy was so distant and why he was confused. She lets the tears fall down her cheeks. This time they weren't tears of anger or sadness; they were tears of happiness.

She stands up and looks at the little piece of glass that still remained of her mirror. She reapplies her make up and walks out of her dressing room, in search of Tommy. She sees Kyle talking to Wally and Speed. They all give her a scared look.

"Whatever it is we did, we're sorry." Speed says, getting in behind Wally and Kyle. Jude smiles and rolls her eyes. "Are you actually smiling? Who did you just kill to make you so happy?" Wally asks. "Probably Tommy." Speed says with a smirk. Kyle smirks.

"No I think Tommy is the reason why she is smiling." Kyle says, still smirking. Jude smiles widely. "Yeah, where is he?" Jude asks. "You _just_ missed him. You could probably still catch him though. He went across the street to get you a bottle water." Kyle says.

"Across the street? Does he realize this stadium is next to the busiest intersection in all of Canada?" Jude asks. Kyle shrugs. "I don't know. He just said that he wanted to get you a bottle water." He replies. "Okay." Jude says as she jogs out of the stadium. She runs outside and looks around to see if she sees Tommy.

Tommy impatiently waits for the traffic to die down. He glances at his watch and sees that he only had 9 minutes to get Jude's water and bring it back to her before she would have to go on stage. He prayed that she wasn't mad at him anymore. He just wanted to make things right and tell Jude how he felt. Even if the guilty side of him was still winning.

Jude finally spots Tommy and yells his name. Tommy turns around. He could have sworn he heard someone scream his name. He sees a lot of people by the stadium, but he can't see Jude. He turns back around and looks at the traffic that had died down a little. 'Now's as good as time as ever.' Tommy thinks as he begins to run across the street.

He fails to see the speeding truck coming down the intersection but Jude does. She screams Tommy's name loudly. Tommy looks to his right and see the bright headlights of the truck………………………

Okay I know, waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy evil place to stop. Feel free to yell at me…for two reasons. For taking two weeks to update and for leaving that evil cliffhanger. I'm really sorry guys. I'm trying here, though. There will be updates for ALL of my fics this weekend. Okay, please tell me what you all think.


	16. Keep Breathing

**Author's Note: the italicized words are the song but the bold italicized words are Jude singing the song. Oh and disclaimer: I don't own Nickelback's song, Far Away.**

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

Jude watches in shock as Tommy's body rolls over the car and falls hard on the asphalt street. The car finally stops, smoke surrounding it.

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

Jude continues to stand in shock as she looks at Tommy's motionless body still lying in the street. When reality finally hits her, she runs over to him and kneels down, tears already in her eyes. Tommy lay there, bloody cuts on his face, arms and neck. Tears stream down her face faster when she examines his body even closer, seeing blood coming from his head. She automatically puts her fingers to his wound.

"Someone call 911!" An onlooker shouts. Jude blocks out everyone as she gently taps Tommy's face, trying to make him come back to consciousness. She puts her hands on her chest and gets a reassuring feeling in her heart when she feels it going up and down.

"Tommy…Tommy!" She says, on the edge of sobbing. More and more people start to crowd around. Jude vaguely hears the murmurs "that's Lil' Tommy Q." She tries to form thoughts on what she should do but all she could think about was how motionless and unconscious he was. She breaks down and begins to cry, running her fingers through her hair; her mind not working any longer.

_Cuz You Know,_

_You know_

_You know!_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin, you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go!_

After a few moments, Jude tries to pull herself back together, remembering that she wasn't the one who was lying on the ground. Tommy needed help. She looks at Tommy, her vision blurry from the remaining and forming tears. Her heart drops when she puts her hand back on his chest. He wasn't breathing.

_Stop breathin, if I don't see you anymore_

"Tommy!" Jude screams. She runs her fingers through her hair again and tries to form thoughts on what she should do. "CPR!" One onlooker shouts. She tries to stop herself from crying so hard as she leans down and puts her lips to Tommy's, and breaths into his mouth, hoping to get him breathing again. She does the best she can, while sobbing.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all_

Onlookers just shake their head in sadness, wondering what they should be doing. Jude feels Tommy's chest moving up and down after a few minutes of her CPR. She looks down at him, hoping to see his eyes. She closes her eyes tightly and let's more tears stream down her face after seeing his still unconscious body. This couldn't be happening.

_  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

In the distant she hears ambulance sirens. She looks up and sees everyone crowded around her and wonders about the man who had hit Tommy. The truck was still smoking and there was no one standing next to it. In what seemed like two seconds the ambulance was there. The EMTs jump out of the ambulance and rush over to where Jude was. She wipes away the tears from her cheeks and tries to get a clear view of the EMTs.

"What happened, miss?" One of them asks as they open their box and begin to pull out needles. "The…truck…he hit…" Jude trials off and begins to cry, reliving what she saw only a few moments ago. The EMT nods his head, getting what she was trying to say.

"We got a car victim. I need 50 CCs and vitals!" Another EMT shouts. "Jude!" Speed, Wally, and Kyle run over to Jude, who was now sobbing into her knees. Speed wraps his arm around her and helps her up, hugging her as she sobs into his chest. Kyle and Wally look at Tommy and the EMTs who were sticking him with all sorts of needles.

"Slow breathing!" One of the EMTs shouts. Jude turns around, tears still streaming down her face. "I…had…to do..." She tries to get out the whole sentence but that's all she could say. "What did you have to do miss?" The EMT asks in an anxious voice. "C…C…P.." Jude trails off and begins to sob again.

"Witness had to do CPR!" The EMT shouts to the others. Jude watches helplessly through tear-filled eyes as the EMTs try to make Tommy stable.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Jude's heart begins to beat faster and faster as she watches the EMTs. Speed puts an arm around her, trying to comfort her, but he knew it was no use. The love of her life was lying dead still on the ground with a bunch of EMTs trying to save his life. There was no comforting for that. Jude manages to get a hold of herself after what seemed like an hour. She slowly turns around, biting on her nails, tears still falling down her face. Her heart almost stops when she hears the three word's she was afraid of hearing: "We're loosing him"

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"NO!" Jude cries out. Speed pulls her back into a hug. She shakes her head into his chest as she begins to sob hysterically. Speed holds on tight to her, knowing that's the only thing he can really do. Kyle and Wally stand back and watch quietly as the EMTs do the best they can.

What seemed like hours later, when in reality it was only minutes, one of the EMTs say the words Speed, Wally, Jude and Kyle had been waiting for: "He's stable!" Jude quickly turns around and looks, hoping, again, to see Tommy's eyes. Instead she sees him in the same condition. The EMTs put him on the stretcher and lift him into the ambulance. Jude follows them but one of the EMTs stop her.

"Are you a relative?" He asks. Jude shakes her head. "I'm sorry…I can't let you on." The EMT says. Speed walks up and puts his arm around Jude. "She's a soon to be relative. This is his fiancé." Speed says. The EMT looks hesitantly at Speed then at Jude. He shakes his head.

"Just let them on, we need to go!" another EMT shouts. The EMT nods his head and motions for Jude to get on the ambulance. Jude turns around and hugs Speed tightly and whispers, "Thank you." in his ear before stepping on the ambulance. The EMT quickly slams the door shut and hits the wall in front, telling the driver to go. Jude grabs on to one of the carts to keep her balance as the driver speeds off.

"Heartbeat's slowing again!" An EMT says. Jude bites her fingernails and let's fresh tears fall down her face as she watches the EMTs struggle with Tommy. She begins to pace back and forth, trying her hardest not to start crying.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

"Miss, you say you're his fiancé?" The EMT asks. Jude slowly nods her head. "Can you do something for me?" He asks. Jude slowly nods her head again. "I need you to let him know you're here." The EMT says. Jude wipes away the tears from her cheeks. It was no use. Fresh tears would just fill them in a few seconds.

"You're Jude Harrison aren't you?" The other EMT asks. Jude nods her head. "Sing to hi--" The EMT gets cut off by the heart-wrenching sound of the heart monitor's long beep. Jude's begins to cry.

"No pulse!" The other EMT says. "Jude, I need you to help!" The first EMT says while he pulls out more needles. Jude watches as the other EMTs pull the shockers out and rubs them together. Jude continues to bite her nails and pace back and forth trying to form thoughts.

"Jude!" The EMT shouts. Jude jumps and looks at the EMTs. She sighs as she remembers what the EMT had asked her to do. She walks closer to Tommy and grabs his hand and begins to sing.

"_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing"**_

"Clear!" The EMT yells. Tommy's body moves up as the electricity goes through his body. Jude's tears fall faster as she watches this. She holds on tighter to Tommy's hand. "Still no pulse!" The EMT shouts. "Again!" The other EMT says. The first EMT rubs the shockers together and puts them to Tommy's chest again.

"Clear!" He says. Jude swallows hard and goes back to singing.

"**_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it"_**

"One more time!" The EMT shouts. "Tommy, please!" Jude says quietly, her voice getting raspy. Her tears flow faster. The EMT rubs the shockers together again and sighs. Jude didn't know if it was out of exhaustion or whether he was silently praying for this last time to work. The EMT puts the shockers back on Tommy's chest and yells "Clear" Tommy's body shoots up yet again, but Jude sees machines light up.

"We got a pulse!" The EMT shouts. Nothing sounded better to Jude's ears than the beeping sound of the heart monitor; even if it was faint. She smiles and silent thanks God. "Jude, keep singing." The EMT says.

"**_Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go"_**

"We're here." The EMT says. He opens the door before the ambulance barely stops. They wheel Tommy out of the ambulance on the stretcher. Jude runs in behind them, going through the sliding doors. Once they get inside one of the EMTs turns around puts his hands on Jude's shoulders.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait out here. He's going to be okay. I know they'll try their best." He says. Jude nods her head at that little bit of reassuring information. The EMT smiles kindly before jogging off threw the swinging doors. Jude sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. She sits down in the waiting area and puts her head in her hands.

After a few moments of silence her cell phone rings. She jumps a little, her nerves not being as steady as normal. "Hello?" She answers in a weak voice. "Jude! Are you okay?!" comes Saidie's voice from through the phone.

"Hey, Saides, I'm okay." Jude says. News reporters must have already gone to the accident site. 'They really don't waste time.' She says. "Are you sure? Is Tommy okay? Where are you? I'm on my way right now." Saidie says quickly. Jude rubs her left temple and tries to translate what Saidie had just said.

"Saidie, you are all the way in Toronto." Jude says. "Do you really think that matters? The most important person in your life just got hit by a car. I'm your sister. You need my support." Saidie says. She couldn't believe that Saidie was actually going to come 300 miles just to be her shoulder to cry on.

"You're serious?" Jude says. Saidie sighs into the phone. Jude didn't know if it was because she just asked a stupid question or if it was because Saidie was tired of running around the house.

"Yes, I'm serious. We may fight, we may argue and say we hate each other but I'm sister. You need me right now. I'll be your shoulder to cry on…even if it is over the guy I used to be in love with." Saidie says. Jude smiles a little. She never knew Saidie had it in her to actually say she cared about her.

"Okay." Jude says. Her voice was still weak and shaky. "Are you sure you're okay. I mean I know you're far from okay, but are you holding together?" Saidie asks. Jude shrugs and sighs, as if Saidie was right in front of her.

"I'm as okay as I can be, Saides." She answers truthfully. She can almost see Saidie nod. "Alright, well I'll be there in a couple hours." Saidie replies. Jude nods. "Okay, see you in a few." Jude says. "Bye." Saidie says before Jude closes her phone.

She sets the phone on the empty chair next to her and puts her head back into her hands. She felt tired, stressed, worried and hopeless all in one. What made it worse was the fact that the person that always made her feel better; always made her look at the bright side of things; always told her that things were going to be alright, was the person lying on the stretcher with a thousand and one doctors hovering over him, trying to save his life.

She had never really thought about life without Tommy. Sure she had lasted a month without him but she always had this little thought in the back of her mind that he was going to come back. But this, this was different. The last time Tommy left on his own. He could have come back anytime he wanted. But now, he could die…and it wouldn't be his choice.

How could she live without Tommy; know that he was really gone and never coming back? She couldn't. He was the one guy that she could tell everything on her mind and heart to. He was the one guy she could yell, scream and cuss at but two seconds later write a hit song about how much she loves him. All of the emotions she felt two months ago when she left came back to her in a matter of seconds. She told herself she never wanted to feel those emotions again, but they were back. This time, it wasn't really Tommy's fault.

"Jude!" Jude jerks her head up and sees Speed, Kyle and Wally run into the emergency room. Speed rushes over to her and pulls her up, hugging her. Jude embraces him a little, before pulling away. They all take a seat, Speed sitting on one side of Jude and Kyle sitting on the other.

"How is he?" Speed asks. Jude sighs. "I don't know. All I know is that he's breathing again." She responds. They all give her sympathetic looks. "It's going to be okay, Jude." Speed says, putting his arm around her. The words were good to hear, but they weren't said by the person she needed to hear say them.

Besides, how did he know it was going to be okay? He wasn't in the ambulance just a few seconds ago. He wasn't in the street when Tommy had first stopped breathing. He didn't know anything. He couldn't tell her that Tommy was going to be okay. 'Jude, stop. He's just trying to be your friend and help.' She says quietly to herself, inaudible to the rest.

"Jude, are you with us?" Speed asks, concern in his voice. Jude smiles a little. It was nice to see how concerned he was about her. She nods her head. "I'm okay, Speed. Thanks." She says. "Are you sure?" Speed asks. Jude nods her head again. Speed nods also, in response.

"What happened, besides the obvious?" Kyle asks. She pauses and shakes her head. "I went outside to try to catch up to him. There were a lot of people around, and it took me a minute to see him. When I finally did he…the truck…" Jude trials off and shakes her head.

Kyle nods his head. "So they didn't tell you anything?" Wally asks. Jude shakes her head again. "So much for being his fiancé." Speed mumbles under his breath. Kyle reaches over and hits him on the head. Speed grabs the back off his head and gives Kyle a 'What was that for' look. Kyle just shakes his head.

"Speed, go up to the desk and ask her what's going on. Tell them Tommy's _fiancé_ wants to know. And try not to say dude after every other word." Kyle says. Speed smirks at him before standing up and walking over to the desk. Kyle turns his head towards Wally.

"Go make sure Speed finds his way to the receptionist." Kyle says, clearly trying to get alone time with Jude. Wally nods his head, getting the point. Kyle stands up and walks over and sits down in the seat next to Jude. He puts his arm around her and leans her in towards his body. Jude lays her head comfortably on his chest.

"He'll be okay, Jude." Kyle says in a reassuring voice. Fresh tears come to Jude's eyes. "You didn't see him Kyle. When he got hit…in the ambulance…" She trials off. Kyle nods his head. "I know and it sucks that you had to see that. But you know Tommy's strong. He'll be alright. In a couple days you two will probably be back on that bus in his or your room doing God knows what again." Kyle says, trying to lighten the mood. Jude laughs lightly and brushes away a few tears.

"You know despite what you and Speed and Wally think, we are not always having sex." She says. "You don't have to lie to me, Jude. I'm the one who has a room right next to yours." Kyle says, smiling. Jude just smiles and shakes her head. "Thank you." She says after a few moments of silence. Kyle smiles and nods

"Playing drums isn't the only thing I'm good at." He says with a warm smile. Jude smiles again. "Dude, her boyfriend is in there in a hospital bed, almost dead, and you hit on her? Don't you have a heart, bro?" Speed asks. Jude begins to laugh as Kyle takes his arm from around Jude's shoulder.

"Don't even." He says. "You're the one hitting on Tommy's girlfriend." Speed says as he sits down. "Well what can I say. I have a thing for vulnerable girls." Kyle says. "Oh so that's how you lost your virginity." Wally says. "Yeah, he made the girl cry by looking at her, then comforted her and then they had sex." Speed says. Kyle smirks. "Funny. What did the receptionist say?" Kyle asks.

Jude looks up intently. "Well after Speed got through trying to flirt with her, she told us that she couldn't give us any information. All she told us was that he was in surgery." Wally replies. Jude sighs. This was bad. The reality of how bad the situation was had hit her when she saw Tommy stop breathing in the ambulance, but for some reason it was like it was hitting her again.

"Did she say what he was getting surgery on? Or did you two even think about asking?" Kyle asks. Wally and Speed give him guilty looks. Kyle shakes his head. "Dude, if you could have seen the receptionist you would forget about stuff too." Speed defends himself. Kyle laughs then glances at Jude and immediately stops. He hits Speed in the arm and shakes his head.

"Sorry." Speed says. "I need to take a walk." Jude says as she stands up. Kyle looks up at her. "Alone." She adds. Kyle nods his head and watches quietly as Jude walks out of the hospital. He turns his head and looks at Wally and Speed, who are still smirking, thinking about the receptionist.

"So, on a scale of 1-10?" Kyle asks, smiling. Speed and Wally smile widely. "25!" Speed says. Kyle laughs and shakes his head. "You guys are pathetic, you know that, right?" He says. "Okay Mr. Act-all-sensitive-while-Jude-is-here-but-when-she-leaves-get-interested-in-the-cute-receptionist." Wally says. Kyle laughs and shakes his head, silently denying what he just said.

Outside…….

Jude walks over to a nearby bench and sits down, exhaling loudly. She pauses for a moment and closes her eyes then begins to take deep breaths, inhaling the fresh rain smell of air. When her nerves are a little more calm she opens her eyes and looks at her surroundings. There were a few EMTs standing around smoking cigarettes, random people walking and talking; everyone acting like life was great; as if there was not a care in the world.

Jude puts her feet up on the bench and leans against the brick wall in behind her. 'He's going to be okay, Harrison. Wow he's even got me calling myself Harrison. Just calm down. Think about writing songs. No, thinking about writing songs makes me think of him. Okay think about driving on the open road. With nothing ahead of you but land. No driving makes me think about Tommy's driving lesson when I was 16. God it's my whole life revolves around him. Well that's because it does. When you wake up in the morning, who do you think of? Tommy. When you write down one line of a new song, who do you want to hear just that one line? Tommy. Who is the guy that you have been dreaming about since you were 15? Tommy. Your life does revolve around him. Hell, your life _is_ Tommy. Loosing him is like loosing your life. So what do you do when your life could end momentarily?

Before Jude has a chance to think of an answer to the question the doctor appears in the waiting room. He has a grim expression that makes Jude's heart drops. The gut feeling she had was telling her the news the doctor was about to give wasn't going to be good………….

So long time no see huh? Bet you guys thought you were never going to get another update. Im really sorry about not updating. I just had so many going and yeah it finally caught up with me. but im going to try and get on a lot more and update as much as I can. Im sorry this update couldn't of been more..happy but I had to pick up where it left off. Im also sorry for it being so short. And im sorry for saying sorry so much. Lol. hopefully this update will make up for everything! Please tell me what you think!


	17. Guilty Conscious

"Ms. Harrison?" The doctor asks. Jude stands up and nods her head. "Yeah, that's me." She says. The doctor smiles faintly at her. "Well Mr. Quincy came out of his first surgery okay." The doctor begins. Jude can feel that there is a 'but' coming. The doctor takes a seat next to her. Jude's heartbeat begins to pick up.

"He's alive." The doctor says in a confirming tone. Jude nods her head, still sensing the 'but' coming. "But, I have to tell you, there is still a good chance that he won't make it through this." The doctor says. Jude feels her heart drop and tears immediately come to her eyes. The doctor clears his throat as if he is getting caught up also.

"But there is an even stronger possibility that he will make it through. Its more of a 60/40 percent thing." The doctor says. Jude nods her head, tears now falling down her face. That 40 percent chance of Tommy was too much. A one percent chance of Tommy dieing was too much. She wipes away her tears and tries to pull herself together.

"We're going to be keeping a close eye on him. We want him to pull through." The doctor says. Jude nods her head and tries to form a smile, but can't find the strength. "He's stitched up pretty good and there are quite a few bruises that will go away after a few weeks, and as of right now he is in a deep sleep. After a couple more surgeries and one more scan he should be out and able to have visitors. You should go get yourself a couple of coffee to help your nerves. I have to go back but make yourself as comfortable as possible," The doctor says. He rests his hand on Jude's shoulder smiles lightly then walks back through the swinging doors.

"Thank you." She says quietly. She walks back over to the chair and sighs as she sits down. '**He's alive**.' Those were the two words that she needed to keep repeating over and over in her head.

Massaging her temples, Jude closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep. At least in her dreams Tommy wouldn't be in the hospital. Her nap is cut short when she hears SME re-enter the hospital. She looks up at them, eyes red. All three of them had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"So, what did the doctor say, dude?" Speed asks, taking a seat next to her. "He's alive." Jude says flatly, her voice crackly. "Shouldn't you be sounding more excited about that?" Wally asks. Jude shrugs. She knew she should be happy he was alive but the sentences after what the doctor had said had taken her joy away.

"He could still die." Jude says, unwanted fresh tears coming to her eyes. "Well don't think about that, dude. Just think about the fact that he is still alive. Tommy is a fighter. You know he'll pull through." Speed smiles. Jude closes her eyes and lets the tears fall down her cheeks. Who would have thought that Speed of all people would be the one saying good things about Tommy? Not her.

"Yeah, besides, Jude, you two finally had sex. Do you think he is going to die after that long wait? Hell no. He's probably in there right now dreaming about how much he wants to have sex with you right now. Even though that would be considered a wet dream you get the point. Just tell me this is making you laugh…or smile." Kyle says.

Jude laughs, letting the remaining tears in her eyes fall down her face. Speed gives Kyle a high-five. "Tommy must really love you. I mean I would run across a busy intersection just to talk to you." Wally says. Speed and Kyle hit him in the head. Jude shakes her head and starts laughing.

"Ow, I was just trying to say something to make her laugh too." Wally says. Jude smiles and wipes away her tears. "What would I do without you guys?" She asks, hugging each one of them. "You would probably go through withdrawals if you didn't hear Kyle beating something all the time and you probably would go insane if you didn't hear my sexy voice." Speed says.

"No, she would save a whole lot more Tylenol if she didn't have to hear your voice." Kyle says. "Dude my voice is the sexiest out of all you guys!" Speed says. "You both are wrong. I would go crazy if I didn't hear Wally's voice or see his sexy curly hair." Jude says, smiling.

"You know that's the second time she's chosen Wally over us." Kyle says. "At least this time it wasn't on TV." Speed says. Wally smiles. "See the ladies just come to me." He says. Jude rolls her eyes.

"You need anything?" Speed asks. "Um I think my nerves can actually stand some coffee now." Jude replies. "I'm on it." Speed says, walking out of the lobby. "Hmm I wonder what it's like to have two people under my thumb." Kyle says. Wally laughs. Jude looks at him.

"And whatever is that supposed to mean Kyle?" Jude asks. Kyle smiles at her. "It means that you have Tommy wrapped around your finger who is getting ran over cars for you and you still have Speed wrapped around your other finger jumping at every command you give." Kyle says. Jude gives him a 'whatever' look.

"He's right, you know." Wally says. "No, he's not." Jude argues. "And I wonder what it's like to have feelings for two guys." Kyle says. Wally gives him a look. "Okay, Mason." He says. Kyle hits him. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was I wonder what it's like having feelings for two different people." Kyle says.

"I only have feelings for one person and he is in ICU…because of me." Jude finishes her sentence in sadness. Kyle and Wally look at each other. "Aw, don't get down on us again. You know that wasn't your fault." Wally says. Jude shakes her head, disagreeing with his statement.

"Yes it was. If I hadn't been a bitch towards him then he wouldn't have had to run after me. He wouldn't be in there right now." She says. "Jude don't sit here and blame yourself. This wasn't your fault." Kyle says. "Really, Kyle? Why was Tommy even outside near that intersection? Whose attention was Tommy trying to get? Who did Tommy run into the street for? Me. It's my fault." Jude concludes, fresh tears filling her eyes.

Before Wally and Kyle can say anything they hear the doors to the lobby slide open. They turn around and see Saidie running towards them. Kyle jumps up, half afraid she was going to run into him and half afraid of getting hit when she went to hug Jude. When she gets to Jude she squeezes her into a tight hug.

"Saidie…Saidie I need air!" Jude says, trying to break loose. "I'm sorry. I'm just happy you're okay. Is Tommy okay? Have you seen him yet? What did the doctor say? How are you holding up? Where's Speed? Oh God tell me he didn't get hit to!" Saidie says in two breaths.

Kyle and Wally look at each other and shake their head trying to understand all the questions she jus asked. Before anyone had a chance to answer Speed comes back into the lobby with Jude's coffee.

"Okay, dude, I have a caffeine coffee double on the sug—" He gets cut off by Saidie charging towards him. Nearly dropping the cups, he stumbles backwards. "Speed I'm so happy you're okay! I thought you got hurt to!" Saidie says, still squeezing him. Kyle and Wally walk over to him. Speed smiles at them, thinking they are about to help. They smile back, as they grab the cups from him.

"Dude, tell your sister to let me breathe!" Speed says. Wally and Kyle laugh. "And dudes your no help!" He adds. Jude smiles and says, "Saidie, let him breathe, clearly he is okay." Saidie lets go and smoothes out her and Speed's shirts. Speed exhales loudly getting his breath back.

"Saidie, calm down." Jude says as she grabs her hand and pulls her back into the seat next to her. Saidie bounces her leg up and down. "Sorry it's just. I don't know." She says. Jude smiles at her sister, who was a bunch of nerves just as she was a few minutes ago before the good news.

"Tommy's alive." Jude says. Saidie's head jerks to Jude. "Really? Are you serious?" She asks. Jude nods her head. She swallows hard before she tells her everything the doctor had just told her. At the end, to nobody's surprise, she had new tears in her eyes running down her face.

"Well that's still good Jude. He's alive." Saidie says. Jude wipes her tears and says nothing. Saidie looks at SME and nods her head to the doors, silently telling them to leave. They all nod their head and exit the lobby. Saidie puts her arms around Jude and her head to Jude's head.

"Little sister I hope you are not blaming yourself for this." She says. Jude nods her head, tears coming down her face again. Saidie shakes her head.

"This wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault…except for the speeding idiot on the intersection." Saidie says. Jude shakes her head. "But he got hit because he was chasing me. It's my fault." Jude argues. Saidie breaks away from holding Jude and grabs her head.

"Look Jude the only reason why he was chasing is because he loves you. You of all people should know that. You of all people should know that Tommy Quincy would get hit by a car every day if it meant showing you how much he cared for you." Saidie says.

Jude takes her face from Saidie's head, now crying. "I know that, Saidie. That's the problem. I always have him chasing me, and I shouldn't do that." Jude says. "Well Jude nobody can blame you. You know all the stuff Tommy has put you through over these past years. Of course you are going to be hesitant to let him quickly." Saidie says.

Jude stays quiet, soaking in all that her sister was telling her. "It was still my fault." She says. Saidie sighs. "You know that's another reason why you and Tommy are perfect for each other. You're both stubborn. If it is something you two don't want to admit are if you two think you are right you are going to continue to think that." She says.

Jude laughs. "You're right, Saidie. But how else am I supposed to feel?" Saidie puts her arm around her. "You're supposed to feel sad, but you're not supposed to feel guilty. Personally if this would have happened around the time him and I broke up I would be doing cartwheels." She says. Jude laughs and hits her in the arm.

"How can everyone joke while he is in there?" Jude asks. "Well we love you so much that we joke about his death just to make you feel better. Can you say diva?" Saidie says. Jude laughs and hits her again. "Stop." She says. Saidie hugs her again.

"I hate to see you upset. Unless it's because I have done something to you, then it's okay." She says. Jude rolls her eyes. They sit in silence for at least a half hour. Saidie, trying to calm her nerves, and Jude was trying to quit blaming herself. After a while Saidie couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So who was this guy that hit him? I think we should do a little damage to his face." Saidie says.

"Dude I totally second that!" Speed says, walking into the lobby with SME. "Guys…" Jude says. "No we really should rearrange his face. He put Canada's most famous playboy in the hospital." Wally says. Jude tries not to laugh.

"Hmm but maybe we should give him a trophy. At least we know that Tommy really cares about Jude." Saidie says. "Yeah that's true. I don't know many guys that would just go out and get hit by cars for _friends_." Kyle says.

"Guys!" Jude says. They all stop and look at Jude. "What?" They all simultaneously ask. "Stop." Jude says. "It was just a suggestion." Wally says. Jude smiles and shakes her head. Kyle, Wally, Speed and Saidie all smile at each other, silently patting each other on the back for making her smile.

"You can tell you two are related." Kyle says. "Why do you say that?" Saidie asks. Kyle smirks. "You both have bad nerves." He says. Wally and Speed laugh. He was right. Jude was biting her nails and tapping her foot and Saidie was bouncing her leg up and down patting her thigh. Saidie flicks him off. Kyle laughs at the gesture.

"Um, wow it certainly filled up in here since an hour and fifteen minuets ago." Everyone looks up to see the doctor standing in front of them. Jude immediately stands up, anxious to hear what he is about to say. The doctor smiles grimly. Jude noticed more wrinkled lines in his forehead. All she hoped was that he was coming with good news. She couldn't handle any more bad.

"He just came out of his third surgery okay." He begins. Jude smiles and nods her head. "He's still unconscious and will be for awhile. In fact when he wakes up he will be in a lot of pain. But the odds of him pulling through this have defiantly gone up. At first we were worried that there was excessive brain damage but after the surgery we can tell that he will be alright. Although, this hospital will be his home for at least two weeks." The doctor says.

Except for the last sentence, that was the best news he could have given Jude. By now SME and Saidie were standing also, all excited by the news as well. "Can we see him?" Jude asks. The doctor nods his head. "Um, I'm going to say a three person limit though." He says. Jude looks at Saidie and SME.

"Speed you go with them." Kyle says. "You sure, Kyle?" Jude asks. Kyle nods his head. "I don't know, dude. Maybe you should go. Tommy said he likes you more than me anyways." Speed says. Jude and Kyle laugh. "How come nobody wants me to come?" Wally asks.

"Aww Wally." Saidie says. He gives a fake pouting look. "Quickly, please." The doctor says. Speed, Jude and Saidie nod their heads and walk through the flip doors further into the hospital. The doctor leads them to the ICU rooms and shows them Tommy's.

Jude slowly walks into the room, afraid of how she was going to react when she saw Tommy. Speed and Saidie stick by Jude's side as they walk into the room. Jude immediately cringes when she sees Tommy in the bed.

There was a bandage wrapped around his head. Scratches, red marks and bruises covered his face. She looks at all the monitors he was hooked up to and noticed the slowness of his breathing. Tears that she hadn't realized filled her eyes, fall down her face. She grabs Tommy's hand, to find it bruised and cut also. The guilt of this being her fault fills her body and mind again.

"It was not your fault." Saidie whispers to Jude. Jude shakes her head, ignoring her. "I can only allow you all in here for a half hour. We have rules." The doctor says. Jude looks at him. A half hour wouldn't be enough time.

"Um, she's Tommy's fiancée; I'm sure you all can look past the rules and allow her to spend the night with him." Saidie says. The doctor shakes his head firmly. Saidie looks at Jude. "You're spending the night with him; just give me two minutes with this guy." Saidie whispers back into Jude's head. Jude vaguely hears her. She was concentrated on Tommy.

Speed pulls up a chair for Jude to sit in. "Thank you." She says quietly. Speed and Saidie stand quietly as Jude sits next to Tommy and rubs his hand. After a half hour the doctor returns to the room. "Time's up." He says. Jude looks at Saidie, who nods her head.

"Um, can I talk to you outside for a second? I have a question about the medical business." She says. The doctor nods his head and walks out the room into the hall. Saidie fixes her shirt, showing more cleavage. She winks at Jude and Speed before stepping out into the hallway. Speed smiles and shakes his head.

"I wish I was a girl." He says. Jude turns her head and looks at him. "I only said that because girls can get a guy to do anything they want just by flirting." He says. "Yeah, and Saidie has a great talent for that." Jude says. Speed laughs a little. He walks over to her and gives her a long hug. Jude closes her eyes as they hug.

"Take care of yourself and him, dude." Speed says. Jude nods. Just as Speed is walking out, Saidie walks in. She smiles at her, telling her that it was okay for her to stay the night. Jude smiles at her, silently thanking her. Saidie puts up the phone sign, telling Jude to call her later. Jude nods her head. Saidie blows her a kiss before walking down the hallway.

Jude turns attention back to Tommy. Each time she looked at him her eyes filled with tears. How could she not feel like this was her fault? It was, wasn't it? In her eyes it was. She spends hours thinking about how it was her fault. Before she realized it, it was past midnight. She hears a knock on the door and sees the night nurse in the doorway.

"I'm just dropping in to check on his stats." She says nicely. Jude smiles and nods her head. The nurse walks over to the machines and writes things down in the clipboard she was holding. After a few minuets she is done.

"You know he should be awake here soon." She says. Jude looks at her. "Really?" She asks. The nurse nods her head. "He's responding real well. Just keep talking to him and touching him. He knows you're here. I will warn you though, when he wakes up he probably won't know where he is and his vision will be foggy. He will be in a lot of pain. Actually why don't you page me whenever he does wake up so I can give him painkillers." She says.

"Okay." Jude says. The nurse smiles and nods her head again before leaving the room. Jude grabs Tommy's hand and goes back to rubbing it, silently praying that he would awake soon. After at least a hour of rubbing his hand Jude gets a little tired and leans back in her chair, Tommy's hand still in hers. Her eyes slowly begin to drift close. Just as she was almost asleep she feels the grip of Tommy's hand tighten on hers. She opens her eyes, wondering if she was dreaming.

She sits up and looks at Tommy, who was slowly and groggily opening his eyes. She smiles when she sees his gorgeous blue eyes. For once, tears of joy feel her eyes…………

Okay there's update for this fic. Short, I know but I'm trying to get updates out for every fic. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
